


Teaching Peter

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Pining, Slow Build, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter wants to woo a guy at college and needs help, so he turns to his mentor. The only problem is, that every time Tony teaches him something, things just get more complicated.Slow burn, happy ending, you know how I be
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 127
Kudos: 351





	1. Flirting

Peter Benjamin Parker had been the happiest he had been for the longest time. His life was heading upwards! His mentor had not long come back from his horrible departure from life, and was resuming his role as Iron Man, which was probably the best thing to ever happen to Peter. Having him back was like seeing things in colour for the first time. The whole world had just brightened up and things were getting better. Peter's Aunt May and her fiance, Happy, were now acting as his parents, and they all got along really well. And to top it all off, the most gorgeous guy at college who likes him, he felt on top of the world.

Being 20 has its ups and downs. Being the awkward, nerdy kid he always was, he had no idea how to actually come onto anyone. Flirting was like a different language, a whole new world that he didn't get at all. How was he supposed to do it? 

Was he supposed to go up to him and say "Hey, wanna build the deathstar with me?"?

But this guy at college… oh he was pretty. He was one of those athletic guys, but openly gay, so he wasn't much of an asshole. He wasn't the smartest of men, quite a dumbass actually, but man was he cute. His name was Joseph, but Peter got to call him Jo. Jo had been giving him the eye a lot, but every time he got close to being alone with Peter, Peter freaked out and fled. 

He had no idea who to talk to about this? Happy only knew how to seduce women, and May only knew straight men. This was ridiculous! He looked up things online but nothing appropriate came up. Instead, Peter decided to bite the bullet and ask the one man he knew would have the answer.

Tony Stark.

Tony was known for oozing sex. Everything about him was jaw dropping. Any woman in the world would fall to their knees in an instant for him and all he had to do for that was wink. Let's face it, if anyone knew how to seduce anyone, it would be him. Surly, Tony knew a way to help Peter get the guy. 

Currently, the man himself was back to his old life. Save for Pepper of course, who had left him for someone else. Technically, she didn't leave him because he was dead at the time, but she didn't come back to him when he was revived.

So Peter sat in the lab, and instead of working away like Tony was, he tapped on the table and tried to get up the confidence to ask him. Asking someone for help like this was humiliating! He was sure the older man would feel sorry for him being a 20 year old virgin, but it was a necessary evil. It took him a good hour to get up the courage, but then he decided to bite the bullet and just do it.

"Uh… Mr. Stark?" Peter asked quietly, nervously looking up to see Tony fixing a machine.

"Yes?" Tony answered normally, not looking away from what he was doing.

"Uhh, I sort of have a question I guess… it's kind of embarrassing. I don't know who else to ask…" he trailed off as he played around with a paperclip. 

Stark finished what he was doing and turned around to walk to his desk. He dropped down into his chair and turned it to look at the younger man. "What's up? Got someone pregnant?"

Suddenly Peter could feel his face flush from embarrassment as he shook his head. He just remembered that he hadn't ever actually come out and told his mentor. After all, he came out when he was dead, and it was the new normal by the time the older man came around. He wasn't sure how Tony would react to the news, so he let it be.

"Uh… no, no… there's this person I like… I don't know how to talk to them, I think they like me too." Peter explained as he looked down at his feet, feeling humiliated at just asking.

Tony narrowed his eyes, trying to figure him out. "And you're asking me too…?"

"Could you teach me how to flirt?" Peter asked quickly, trying to get it all out before he lost his nerve. His face was bright red. 

The older man chuckled slightly, "Girls are easier than you'd think." He told him, leaning on the table. "Listen to them, compliment them, buy them lunch. They're yours."

Peter hated the fact that not only did he have to ask for help, he also had to come out to his mentor. He really hoped that Tony was okay with this. Peter took a deep breath in and stood up before walking a few paces around the room. Why was this so hard? 

"The thing is… is that I'm not really… it's not," he was flustered, trying to find the right words. He spun around on his heels and decided to just blurt it out. His hands dropping to his side as he looked into Tony's eyes. 

"I'm gay. The guy I like… he's gay too, and uh, I've never even kissed someone before. I need your help, because I'm a loser, and you're like, the most desirable person in the world." He waited for his mentor to react, wondering whether it would be good or bad. 

Tony just smiled warmly at him, "It took you long enough." He said in a friendly voice, "I've been waiting for that for a while."

It was oddly relieving, his mentor looked so friendly and chill about it. It left Peter confused, furrowing his brows as he walked over to his desk across from Tony's, sitting down on the edge. "You knew?"

The older man nodded, "I've known for years. I thought everyone did. How long have you been out?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know, like a year or two."

Stark felt kind of hurt that he wasn't told when everyone else was. It's not like he expected to be that important in the man's life, but he had hoped he mattered enough to tell. Since his return from the dead, he had focused a lot more on his friendships, and even though he knew Peter was gay, he would have loved to he told that.

Tony nodded, rubbing his chin. "I'll help you." He replied, looking up to him. "If you help me,"

Peter's face lit up, "Really?! Yes! Anything!" He beamed as he sat back on the table so his legs were swinging off the edge. 

Stark stood up and leaned his back against his table, so he was face to face with Peter. "You have to start being more open with me. I consider you a friend, Peter. I'm kind of hurt that I'm the last to know about this."

The younger man's face dropped as he nodded sadly, "I'm sorry." He said quietly, "I didn't realise you'd care."

Tony shook his head, "Peter, you're in my lab 24 7. You've got keys to the penthouse. Literally no one else has that privilege. You matter to me, okay?" He told him as if he were trying to convince him. "So please, tell me things. Start off with why you didn't tell me, and then I'll teach you some sure fire ways to flirt."

Peter looked guilty as hell. He took a moment and breathed before looking back to him. "Okay, the reason was because… I was scared to tell you. In case you felt that I was only close to you because I was into you or something. I like our friendship, and I really didn't want to ruin it."

Tony clenched his jaw and nodded, "I guess that makes sense. I'm sorry."

Peter cocked his head, "Why are you sorry?"

Stark shrugged and sighed, "I'm sorry if I gave you the idea that I'd treat you differently. I have plenty friends, men and women, quite a few of them are gay. I don't want you to have to hide around me." He explained, "So just be you, Peter. That's all I want, okay?"

He looked over at the younger man who was beaming with happiness. "Thank you so much!!" Peter exclaimed, his entire face lighting up.

"No problem." Tony stood up, changing his demeanor. He held up his hand, "Now, to flirting. First, tell me about this person. I'm going to give you advice, we're going to act it out, and then you're going to show me what you've learned."

Peter giggled, "Wow! You're really going all out for this aren't you?!" 

Tony nodded, "I missed a few years of your life kid, if I was around, you'd be swimming in boyfriends. I should have taught you all this before, now, tell me about this guy." He paced slowly back and forth as Peter started to tell him.

"Well, he's 20, like me. His name is Jo, and he really likes to go to the gym. He plays basketball, and he is really open about being gay. Jo really likes spending time with his friends, and he's really not that smart. But he's super cute, and he loves comedy movies. He's totally into Thor, and uh, he's good at drama class."

Tony nodded, thinking about it. "How 'not smart' is he?" He stopped, turning to look at Peter, using air quotes as he spoke.

Peter scrunched up his face. "Like… he thought I was a genius for knowing what H20 means." 

The older man laughed, "And  _ you _ are into this guy? Peter, shouldn't you be with someone more your level?" He shot the younger man an amused look.

"But… I like him." Peter explained, "It doesn't matter about that. He just makes me happy, and maybe I can make him smarter?" 

Tony jumped up on the desk next to Peter, sitting beside him. He thought for a second, coming up with a plan to get them two together.

"Okay. If it'll make you happy." The older man shrugged. "Plus, if he's an idiot, you have an arm up on him. You can tutor him, as an excuse to see him." Tony nudged Peter with a smirk on his face, causing the younger man to laugh.

Peter nodded, thinking heavily about it. "Hm… that's actually a good idea. So what do I say? How do I, you know, like, bring it up?"

"Alright, stand up." Tony told him as he jumped off of the table. He grabbed an apple from his desk and took a bite as he watched Peter stand awkwardly in front of him, moving from foot to foot, nervously.

Peter laughed awkwardly, as he waited for Tony to start. "So, uh, what's happening?"

Tony threw his apple in the air and then caught it. "Okay so, I'm you, you're Jo." He told him, tapping him on the chest. "So pretend you're, uh, stupid and super into me because I'm the cutest guy in college."

Peter giggled, "Wait, you think I'm the cutest guy in college?" He asked.

Tony shook his head, "I think  _ you _ think you're the cutest guy in college, now pay attention." He took a few steps back and took a deep breath in. He changed his face to a goofy smile, bringing out his inner Peter. 

It was quite amusing to see, but Tony started giving him this look… oh and it made Peter feel really special.

"Hey handsome," Tony walked up to him, grinning. "I've been seeing you around lately…" the older man let his hand gently touch against Peter's arm, holding his muscles gently. 

"...and I think you seem really nice. I'd like to take you out sometime. Hopefully soon." Tony shot Peter a charming smile. The older man stroked his arm, licking his lips and tilting his head. His eyes looked from Peter's lips to his eyes. 

"Uh…" Peter murmured nervously, he really didn't know how Jo would react to that. 

Tony pulled his hand back and returned to being himself. "Has  _ anyone _ ever hit on you before, Peter? Because you're acting like this is the first time."

The younger man shook his head and looked down in shame. "Not… not really."

The older man's hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "It's okay, we can sort this. We're going to change it up, you be you, I'll be Jo." He gave him an encouraging smile.

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on! You want this guy don't you? Look, if you do it, I'll show you how I flirt with girls? It'll be embarrassing for me and then we can just forget about it!" Tony grinned, catching his eye. 

Peter nodded, smiling back. "Okay then, I'm me, you're Jo. Now stand there, look gorgeous and act dumb."

Tony chuckled, taking a few steps back. "Already got the first one down. Action when you say so, Romeo."

God this was so embarrassing. Yes, his mentor was mentoring him, but dear GOD this was like in gym class when the whole class weren't allowed to leave until you climbed a rope. He stood up straight and tried to channel his inner Tony. 

Tony watched as Peter stood up tall, it was actually adorable at how the younger man was so freaked out about this. His mentee had always been a precious, young, happy soul and he deserved love, but watching him learn to flirt was like watching Bambi learn to walk.

Peter prepared himself and walked over to Tony, confidently, which was kind of… hot? The older man caught his eyes and suddenly couldn't look away. There was a fire in Peter's eyes. Suddenly it was like they weren't in his lab, but in a club. The younger man was looking at him in a way that no one did anymore, and it excited him.

"Hey you," he smiled, placing a hand on the older man's arm. Tony's skin suddenly felt a little strange, it was like a tingle which kept growing. "I've seen you around and you're really cute, I was hoping I could maybe take you out sometime?" 

Tony kind of forgot what was happening, and he had the sudden urge to keep this going. He couldn't understand why his stomach started to fill up with butterflies. Tony watched as Peter's lips slid over his bottom lip and he titled his head with a smile.

"Tony?" Peter asked, bringing him out of his trance. "Was that okay?"

"Uh." Tony shook himself out of it. He really wanted to know what that was just now, what was that random feeling? Was it just confident Peter? He wanted to try this again, just to see what was happening.

"No, we, uh, need to change things. Maybe flirt the way I flirt with women." Tony had no idea where he was going with this, he kind of just let himself go on autopilot. "Compliments, touching, closeness and try to sound, sort of, teasing." What the fuck was Tony doing? Was he that hard up that he was manipulating his intern to give him a compliment? 

Yes. Yes he was.

Peter looked hard in thought as he nodded, trying to come up with something to say. There were a few moments before he processed it all. "Okay, got it. Let me try again?" Peter looked hopefully to the older man. 

Tony pretended to look at his watch, for appearance's sake."Uh, yeah sure. We have time. Go when you're ready." Now it was the older man who had to prepare himself. 

The thing you need to know about Tony Stark, was that he was usually as straight as they come. Apart from allowing a few men to give him blowjobs back in his drinking days, he really didn't have much attraction to men. Since he came back, and Pepper was gone, he never really got back to the whole sex and dating thing, which of course Peter didn't know because Tony wanted to still be looked up to. 

However, Tony was completely touch starved, and the idea of someone looking at him like that made him warm. Sure, some women had come onto him, but it never made him feel like  _ this. _ So he had to explore just what the hell this was.

"Okay, Tony, I'm ready." Peter told him. He stepped closer to the older man and looked up into his eyes, the fire returned. Tony breathed out heavily as he watched a flirty smile crawl over Peter's face.

Tony's heart started to race when the younger man's hand lay on the top of his arm, rubbing it softly. "Hey you," Peter said in a seductive voice. "So here's the thing… I like you." He smiled before licking his lips. "And I was hoping, maybe you'd like me too?" His other hand sat on Tony's chest, pressing in close.

Tony was in a trance, his fingers itching to touch Peter back. And he did. He let his hand slowly move to the younger man's waist, realising how wonderful Peter's body felt. 

"And what if I do?" Tony whispered back.

Peter tilted his head and grinned, "Then you'd let me take you on a date." The fingers on his chest gently smoothing over the spot where they were. "What do you say, handsome?"

Tony was breathing more heavily now, his body warming him as he licked his lips and looked down at his intern. Suddenly, Peter looked really attractive? He nodded, "Sounds perfect." He replied in a hoarse voice, "Perfect." He repeated. 

Peter held him a little tighter and moved his face towards Tony's, and the older man nearly had a heart attack. His entire body was filled with this new sensation, and a shit tonne of desire. He watched as Peter's, suddenly really beautiful eyes, closed over and his pink lips hovered over his. Tony prepared himself for a kiss, and as he closed his eyes, he felt those lips against him.

Only they weren't on his lips. They were on his cheek and it felt amazing. The younger man's lips were so soft. Peter lingered a little and pulled back taking his hands and those pretty lips with him.

"Okay, how was that?!" Peter asked excitedly. Tony took a few seconds to register everything. 

"Uhm… yeah. Good. Great. Are you sure you've never flirted before?" The older man tried to shake off everything as he walked quickly back to his desk, not wanting to play this dangerous game anymore.

He shouldn't have agreed to this, because there is no way his mind would let all of this slide. He didn't want this to be the new obstacle he had to face! Bad guys? Yeah! Divorce? Sure! The press? Why not! Having ridiculous unexpected feelings about a young man who probably looks up to him as a father, when he himself is straight as fuck and is way passed his prime? That's a NO from him. No bloody way. 

Peter giggled, "Dead sure. I've watched a lot of youtube tutorials, and like, some teen movies. So," he walked back to his desk. "Do you think it'll work?"

Tony tried to focus on the screen on his StarkPad. "Kid, if you do that to anyone, you'll have them." His eyes flicked over to the younger man who was sitting at the desk with a new air of happiness around him. He was so proud of himself. 

Tony leaned back in his seat and watched him happily get back to work, and wondered just how long this cute guy had been around unnoticed. 


	2. The Date

Not five days later, and Peter was back with news. Tony had been trying his best to just forget about what happened. It was a momentary lapse, nothing important. Sure, Peter was a good looking 20 year old, but that's it. In fact, Tony watched so much lesbian porn in the last few days that he couldn't possible be into men. No way. Women. That's what he wanted.

No matter how many times he would tell himself that, his mind kept drifting to Peter. That young man who was just… not like anyone else. He forced his way into Tony's life, by just being his 

wonderful friendly self. And sure, Peter had a cute smile. Lots of people did. That doesn't mean that Tony likes them all. There were plenty of people out there who had adorable laughs… so it wasn't  _ just _ Peter.

Tony was not homophobic, he was just, scared about changing at this point in life. This was new, and he wanted to ignore it, put it in the past and continue to be the old him.

He had been working in the lab all morning and was heading back to the penthouse to make some lunch. As he exited the elevator, wiping his forehead with a rag, he walked towards the kitchen. 

"Oh hey! There you are!" Peter's happy voice greeted him. Tony looked up to see the cheerful face of his intern, standing next to his kitchen island. 

"Oh, hey Peter." Tony nodded, walking to the fridge to see what's there. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah!" The younger man grinned, bubbling with excitement. "So, guess what?"

Tony continued to look through the fridge, "I'm not guessing, just tell me." He stated, pulling out something to heat up in the microwave. 

Peter was so happy he was practically beaming, "Jo said yes!" He exclaimed excitedly. Tony's back was still to Peter as he was told, his eyes fell shut as he took a deep breath in. He thought this was over, but no, now they had to revisit this. 

"Well done!" Tony commented as he emptied his food onto a plate and then into the microwave. "When and where are you taking him out?" 

Peter jumped off his stool and walked around to Tony, snooping on what he was doing. He made a face when he saw the crap that was on his plate. "You're not eating  _ that _ are you?" Peter grimaced. 

"I don't have the energy to cook, Peter." He told him. Peter took the plate off of him and walked over to the bin, scraping it inside. 

"There's no WAY I'm letting you eat that. It smells off, anyway, I have a proposition for you!" The younger man offered as he looked up to Tony. Tony was standing with his back leaning against the kitchen countertop, his eyes on the food that should be in his stomach rather than in a bin bag. 

"Does it include me… eating?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. He really didn't have the energy for this, for some reason he just felt like he needed to be outside his own mind. 

Peter nodded, "Yes! Of course, and I know you're gonna say no, so I need to be really cute about asking you." He giggled as he placed the plate in the dishwasher. 

"Oh, good lord. If you want me to buy you a take out just ask. It's not like I don't have the money." Tony sighed as he continued to watch Peter.

He realised in that moment, that he didn't imagine it the last few days. Peter was oddly, really damned cute. His face was just so… pretty. Tony found his eyes attaching to Peter's pink lips as they turned up into a smile, and then catching his sparkling brown eyes as they caught his. 

Suddenly Tony realised how close they were, and there wasn't a way to back out of it. If he took a step back, he'd be blocked by the counter. His hands grasped on the edge of the countertop as Peter stood before him, looking up to him. 

"Peter, what are you doing?"

Peter grinned, "My proposition!" He told him. "I told you, I have to be extra cute or you're gonna say no. And I NEED you to say yes."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Okay get it over with. What do you need?"

The younger man looked up to him hopefully, "So… Jo and I are supposed to be going out for dinner. Only, I've NEVER been on a date… and I don't know what to wear or how to act… so maybe… we could have a practice date?"

Tony's mouth fell open, a practice date? Was Peter TRYING to kill him?! What the fuck kind of good would that do? A practice date with Tony would be nothing like one with Jo, I mean, apart from the fact that Tony ISN'T GAY. 

But on the other hand, it was a way that Tony could try to figure out what he was feeling without it actually meaning anything. It was a surefire first date that if it didn't go well he didn't have to break up with them. And it wouldn't go well, because Tony's not gay. So it's fine… right?

Tony's eyes searched Peter's, seeing the worry and unsure-ness in them. He caved, letting his shoulders drop. "Fine, okay. Let's do it."

Peter's entire face lit up, "Really?! Oh my god, Tony thank you! Wow!" He jumped up and down, "You're the best!"

He had to admit it, Tony loved the way Peter looked when he got happy. It was always like it was the best moment of his life, and he was just a huge ball of sunshine. 

"So what is this, am I taking you out or are you taking me out?" Tony asked him, "Because I am a very good date, however you need to learn."

Peter pondered for a moment, "Will it hurt your ego if I take you out?" He asked him, standing back against the kitchen island and watching the older man. 

Tony chuckled, "Not a problem. However, I  _ will _ give you some money, I'm an expensive date and whatever is left over you can use to take that dumb guy out." He watched as Peter's face kept changing from nervous to excited and back again.

"What time are you going to pick me up, and what am I wearing?" Tony asked him. He hoped it wasn't going to be too romantic-y, but at the same time, it couldn't hurt.

"Perhaps, at seven? Wait… I don't drive… fuck!" Peter's eyes widened in panic. 

Tony raised his hand and spoke in a calm and friendly voice. "I'll drive tonight, but you're gonna come up here and get me like a date would, and as for your date, you can have the town car, I'm sure Happy won't mind."

"Tony!" Peter clapped, jumping into his arms and giving him a big hug. Tony let himself be hugged, and he took this time to half hug the younger man back.

_ God, he smells amazing. _

"Thank you so much, you have NO idea what this means to me, I am so excited and you're literally helping me SO MUCH!" Peter pulled away and he was basically a little ball of energetic happiness and love. Tony watched him as he went to sit down on the stool again.

"How long until you pick me up? And also, you didn't specify, dress code?" Tony questioned, walking over to the other side of the island and leaning his arms on it. 

"Five hours, and uh, maybe… casual fancy? So like, not a suit, but not sitting around clothes?" Peter said in an unsure sort of way. He had literally no idea what the hell he was going to wear, but it was a practice date, so if it was terrible, Tony would tell him.

The older man nodded, clenching his jaw. "You'll need to let me know what the rules are there, Pete. Like, are we holding doors open, holding hands kind of dating or what?"

Peter blushed and bit down on his bottom lip, putting his back straight and placing the palms of his hands against the edge of the table. "Uhh… well, it has to be as like a real date as possible, so I'll be all gentlemanly, and if I do a good job then play along?" He offered, "What do you think?"

Tony's internal monologue was going crazy. Like he was at battle with who his dad tried to make him be, what his image in society was, and who he really was. It was a mess in there!

**What exactly is going on here? Have you decided to turn to men because no women will love you?**

Girls, girls, girls, it's always been girls, and what? Now you, the sexiest man in the world are considering playing footsie with a young man to make him feel better? What happened to good old love them and leave them Tony Stark?

_ Peter needs me. I care about him and I always have, and sure, yeah, he's cute and he's smart, but he came to me for help and I promised myself now I have him back, I will never leave him again.  _

His gaze softened and he smiled, nodding. "Sounds perfect, Peter. It's a date."

\----

Four hours and forty eight minutes later and Tony was ready to go. He felt stupid putting this much effort for a fake date. I mean, he groomed himself and spent a good forty minutes in front of the bathroom mirror! He was wearing tight black jeans with a white t-shirt and a black blazer. He actually looked really good, but then again, he always did. 

Before getting ready Tony sent money to the younger man's account, not knowing what he would need. He didn't really want to think about all of this in depth, but he knew the moment he came home that would be all that he could think about. 

He finally settled on just letting this happen, he was going to go out and enjoy himself, and if he felt something, he can come home and drink. If he doesn't, then he will be able to sleep tonight without his world crumbling around him. 

Friday let him know that Peter was on his way up, so Tony walked through to the open kitchen and waited. Why was he nervous? This didn't make ANY sense? The elevator doors opened and he heard Peter walk out, and soon he came into view. The smile on his face was eye catching, and highly contagious as Tony found himself grinning back.

God. Peter looked beautiful. He was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a black blazer, he really went all out. 

"Hey!" Peter greeted him, walking up to Tony. That's when the older man noticed that Peter had something in his hands. "You look gorgeous!" He complimented the older man, a sparkle in his eyes.

Tony found that his stomach started to tie up in knots as he willed his face not to go red. "Thank you, Pete, and you look very handsome."

The younger man couldn't help but beam up at him. "Thank you, it's new. I wanted to look good for you."

"For a fake date?" Tony raised an eyebrow, laughing. 

Peter shrugged, "It's important I practice, and I'll probably wear this on my date with Jo, but I'm gonna take this seriously and act like a real date so I know what I'm doing." He explained. 

Tony nodded and smiled before Peter carried on. "Uh, I looked it up and apparently you bring presents on a date. I bought you these, I hope they're okay." He said nervously as he held up a bouquet of red roses. 

Now, Tony was the kind of guy to give presents, and even then they weren't romantic presents. But being on the receiving end was such a sweet feeling, Tony could feel his face go red as he took the flowers, gazing at them. He felt so special… and he hated it. 

"Pete… they're beautiful. Thank you, you didn't have to." He said as he headed to get a vase to put them in. As Tony sorted them out with water and plant food, Peter walked with him and stood beside him. 

"You're welcome. You're my date and I want you to feel special," he smiled. "I've picked a nice restaurant, and I called ahead to reserve a table and everything! You're going to be so impressed."

Tony chuckled, "Kid, don't give all your secrets away up front. A date is supposed to have a little mystery."

Peter went red and looked down, "I've fucked it up already," he sighed. "I knew I would fuck it up before dinner."

Stark finished with the flowers and turned to Peter, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing amazing. No more mentor and kid, we are on a date, let's start acting like it."

The man in question smiled at him, biting down on his bottom lip as he agreed with a nod. "Well then, I'm going to take my handsome date out for dinner. After you," Peter held out his arm, leading Tony towards the elevator. 

The older man picked up his keys and locked up as they went down to the car. When they got there, there was a kerfuffle about who was opening the door for who, so they agreed to let Peter open it for Tony on the way there, and vice versa on the way back. 

The restaurant that Peter picked wasn't as high class and expensive as Tony was used to, but it wasn't a normal people place. When they walked in, Tony noticed how beautiful the place looked, it had someone playing the piano and a romantic ambiance. The well dressed waiter brought them to their reserved table, which Peter requested a special one. 

It was decorated with a solemn red rose in a vase, and candles around it. On arrival they were met with a glass of mediocre champagne and menus. Luckily they weren't around too many other people, so it was rather warm and cosy. Peter moved so his seat was closer to Tony's and finally they were left alone at the table.

Tony's heart kept racing as he tried his hardest to not let it be too obvious. Peter had really thought about this date… and yeah, okay all of this had the intent of wowing Jo, and not him. But, Tony was the one that was there, not Jo.

"Peter, this is really lovely." Tony smiled, looking over at him. The younger man blushed, sitting quite close to him. 

"I'm glad you like it, I uh, I tried really hard." He bit down on his bottom lip. "And may I say  _ again _ how incredibly great you look," 

Tony could feel his cheeks heating up, "Thank you, I didn't know what to wear. But, I think we look the part." He grinned, "So what should we talk about?"

Peter sat up straight and picked up his glass, shooting Tony a charming smile. "I kinda want to talk about you," Peter told him. "I want to know everything about you,"

The older man raised his eyebrows and sat back. "About me? Well, you already know a lot." Tony told him.

Peter shook his head, "How can I? This is just our first date. Tell me all about you. I already know you're incredibly good looking with a great style of clothing, what else do I need to know?"

_ Fuck!  _ Peter was SO GOOD at this!? Why did he need help with this? Tony was sure that Peter had more game than he did. The confidence coming out of his mentee had such a hold over him, and it seemed like he had been doing this for ages. 

Tony decided to play along and sat comfortably in his seat. "Well, my full name is Anthony Howard Stark, and I am otherwise known as Iron Man. I guess, I've been through a lot of shit, and now I just want to be happy."

He watched as Peter listened to him, keeping eye contact. The younger man placed his hand on top of Tony's. The moment he did, Tony could feel his skin reacting like they had just been brought back to life. A sudden tingle against the warmth and softness of Peter's energy hand. 

"You deserve to be happy," Peter told him, smiling in such a comforting way. "I know how the world views Iron Man, you're a very big deal. What's the name like behind the mask? Anthony,"

Tony bit down on his bottom lip, reaching for his glass as he took a sip. He never felt more open and insecure than he did right now. Nobody ever called him his actual name, literally no one. It felt kinda nice that Peter did. Although he always preferred Tony.

"Uh, I guess…" the older man took another sip. "I'm not the kind of guy to date younger men." He smiled over at Peter. "In fact, I'm not much of a dating type. Iron Man is an icon, power and money, but Tony Stark on his own isn't. I spend a lot of time inventing things and keeping my mind busy. I don't see the point in frivolous relationships anymore. People want Iron Man, they don't want  _ me. _ "

Suddenly it felt right to open up to Peter. He never opened up to anyone, even therapists. Tony had always been the kind of guy to keep these things inside, and he felt that showing insecurities were a weakness, but the younger man just had this way about him that made him feel comfortable. 

"I prefer you over Iron Man." Peter told him genuinely, his hand still covering the top of Tony's. "And besides, you want to date people who want you for you, not for your money. I'd imagine it gets lonely."

Tony was staring at their hands, debating whether to turn his hand over. As he was about to, the waiter came over for their orders. They completely forgot to look at the menu, so they had a quick look and ordered. When they were left alone again, it didn't take long for their food to come out. 

Luckily they moved onto other conversations as Tony started to deflect and asked Peter about college and his classes. Getting Peter to talk was such a good idea, every time he talked about something he loved or was passionate about, his face lit up. Peter's eyes had such a fire and happiness in them as he explained everything he loved about his college experience. 

By the time their desert was placed in front of them, Peter had exhausted everything about college. The younger man had pre-ordered a shared huge slice of chocolate gateau with strawberries and ice-cream. Tony couldn't help but be impressed by his mentee's organisational skills. 

"So, Tony," Peter started as he took a bite of the chocolate cake. "Enough dodging questions about you, what makes you happy?"

Happy? Tony hadn't thought about that word in so long. Not many things made him happy? He felt sort of fuzzy and happy now though, maybe it was the food or the alcohol

"Since I've come back, Peter. Not much. I can tell you one thing I'm thankful for," he smiled as he removed his eyes from the cake in front of him to the beautiful young man. 

"What is it? Your industry I bet?" Peter replied.

Tony chuckled and shook his head, "No, uh. You, actually." He watched as Peter turned bright red, grinning. 

"I wasn't expecting that," he smiled. "That makes me feel amazing. Uh, I'm thankful to have you too… christ, this is starting to feel like a real date," Peter giggled, looking sweetly at his mentor. "How many times have I fucked this up so far?"

Tony took a breath in, reaching over and holding his hand. "I don't know why you needed the practice, kid. You're gonna blow him away." Suddenly, saying that made Tony really sad. He took his hand away and went straight back to the food, intending this to be over as soon as possible. 

"We should finish up," Tony said, clenching his jaw. 

Peter wasn't aware of how the older man was acting differently, instead he was basking in the glow of the compliment. Inside his head he had been screaming the entire time, but apparently he was doing a good job! Which was just insane, because his mentor would definitely tell him if he did it wrong. 

They called for the bill and Peter was about to settle up, when Tony felt like he couldn't possibly let the kid pay, even with his money. So Tony paid for them and told Peter to use the extra money on himself. 

"May I just say, you two make a beautiful couple." The waiter said before walking away. Peter and Tony looked at each other and laughed before getting up and walking back to the car.

It was quite late, and the stars were out. As they walked side by side towards the parking lot, Peter looked over at Tony. "Something wrong," Peter spoke softly, "Are you okay?"

Tony's lips curved into a smile as he turned to look at him. "Things are good, come on, let's get you home." He wanted to say that this felt too real, that he actually liked being on this date with Peter. That Peter had started to look more and more attractive by the minute, and the thought of not going home with him tonight was making him feel sad. But instead he said nothing. 

Peter knew they were a few minutes away from the car, and purposely walked next to the older man. He wanted to try something, because this is what he would be doing on his date with Jo. Peter looked down and gently slipped his hand into Tony's as they walked. 

For a moment, he thought that Tony's strong, warm hands were going to reject him, but instead, they held his back.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked as they walked over towards the car. His heart was fucking flying out of his chest and soaring through the sky. Peter's hands were just perfect and soft and sweet just like every other inch of him.

Peter's other hand held onto Tony's arm as he walked closely against him. "It's a date, Tony. This is what happens."

Tony smirked as they walked towards the car. Tony opened the door for him just like they agreed and walked around. By the time they got to dropping Peter off, the younger man turned to him. 

"I really appreciate all your help, Tony." He thanked him. "I uh, I want to finish off with a kiss… would you… would you kiss me?" He looked down at his fingers and then back up to his mentor. 

Tony's mouth sat agape, "Uh…" his heart was racing and his pulse was going insane. Of course he wanted to kiss Peter, he's been thinking about it all day. "Have you… ever kissed before?" 

Peter looked down and shook his head, looking completely embarrassed. "Not properly." He sighed, "But, all the magazines say you're the best… and I know… I know that it's like, weird and a lot to ask… because you're straight and you'd never be into me… but I won't tell anyone ever. And it's… I'm just so nervous… sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I'm so stupid."

Peter scoffed as he put his face in his hands. "Why am I so pathetic?" He sounded pained, just hating himself for having to ask.

Tony watched Peter sink into himself, and he felt really bad for him. He didn't know what it was inside him that made him say, "Yeah kid. I'll kiss you. But not in the car. I'll walk you to your door."

Peter peered through his fingers, surprised, "What? Holy shit! Iron Man is gonna be my first kiss!" He beamed as his hands fell onto his lap. "Please let me make this up to you! Oh, I'll make you lunch one day!" 

Tony chuckled and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Let's go upstairs, wait right there and I'll get your door." He winked at Peter as he jumped out and got the door for the younger man.

Peter stepped out and as Tony locked the door, he took the younger man's hand again. They slowly walked inside the building and up the stairs toward Peter's front door. They paused and looked at each other, both of them nervous.

"So uh." Peter smiled nervously, "So what now?"

Tony licked his lips. "Firstly, you are a very good date. Just do exactly what you did with me tonight, and if he doesn't fall head over heels, then he really is an idiot." He bit down on his lip as he looked Peter up and down. 

"Thank you so much," Peter whispered, "I wanted to impress you… if you were okay with it, then I guess it wasn't too bad."

Tony nodded. "I'm proud of you. So uh, when you kiss someone, pull them close." He spoke quietly, his eyes changing to something more intense. Tony cautiously placed his hand on Peter's waist, trying not to let his legs turn to jelly as he pulled him close. 

They were inches apart as Tony's other hand gently sat Peter's warm cheek, caressing it. He noticed how Peter was nervously awaiting. In that moment, Tony decided to kiss him so good that no one could top it. Peter's eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips. 

"The build up is important." Tony whispered, leaning forward and softly rubbing their noses together. He walked forward and pressed Peter's back softly against the wall, leaning his body into him. Peter's breath hitched as the tension built up.

Tony looked into Peter's eyes, his finger smoothing over his cheek. Finally he let his eyes fall shut and gently tilted his head, gently ghosting his lips over Peter's. He could feel Peter's hands nervously touch his chest as he touched their lips together. 

The moment they touched, was the moment that Tony Stark realised how hard he was falling for him. Peter's lips were sweet and gentle, and they felt beautiful against his. Peter was shaking with nerves as Tony moved his lips gently, pulling their bodies against each other's.

Tony pulled his head back, "Don't worry, I've got you. Let yourself feel, do whatever feels right.", he whispered against his lips before ducking down again and capturing him in a kiss. This time, Peter was more responsive. 

He moved his lips against Tony's, letting them softly dance together. He felt a tingle inside him as the older man's tantalising kiss made his head go fuzzy. Peter let his hands grab onto Tony's shirt as he felt a tongue gently lick his lips open. 

Peter let his mouth open and accept the older man's tongue, and oh fuck it felt amazing. Tony's hands slid around his waist to the small of his back as they kissed deeper, really tasting each other. Tony nearly died when Peter's tongue entered his mouth, it felt so perfect that he never wanted it to stop. His heart wasn't normal, nothing about this was.

Peter moaned into the kiss, one hand raising up to gently touch Tony's hair. If all kissing felt as good as this, then Peter always wanted to be kissed. Forever in this feeling. He wondered if Jo was this good, and how he would taste?

The kiss softened up and Tony pulled his head back, his eyes exploring the younger man's reaction. Peter was flushed, his eyes closed with a smile plastered on those pink lips. 

"You're perfect at that too," Tony smiled, removing his hands. "And now you can say you're the only man to ever kiss Tony Stark." 

Peter opened his eyes, "I can't wait to show Jo everything I've learned!" He grinned at the older man, "Thank you so much! You're like, the best teacher ever!" 

The older man nodded, keeping the smile on his face when all he wanted to do was drop it and walk away. Tony had used his best move, to give Peter SOME SORT OF FEELING towards him, but nooooo, he was just thinking about Jo. Stupid. Dumb. JO. 

Tony stepped backwards, "Yeah. Well. Anytime. Get inside and get warm. I'll see you around." His shoulders deflated a little as he turned around and walked down the stairs of the building. 

Peter watched him, and realised there was something weird with him. Tony seemed to be acting unlike him. Maybe it was because he had to kiss him? Perhaps he really didn't want to kiss him, but felt so bad for Peter that he felt like he had to? He'd have to apologise for this profusely. 

He walked into the apartment, planning his date with the hottie from college, and not thinking anymore about his mentor.


	3. The Deal

Stark ignored all of Peter's calls for a week and a half. He couldn't take this. Why the HELL did he agree to any of this? Yes, he cared for Peter and he wanted nothing more than to try and see if anything could happen between them. But Peter… Peter is so into this Joseph guy that he didn't even notice how Tony was into him. 

It was the second he got home and sat down, that he realised he wanted to be coming home with Peter. He would have brought him up for a drink, and maybe sit and laugh together on the couch. Perhaps he would touch Peter's knee… and there would be a spark? And maybe touching would become kissing… and the two of them would grab onto each other and kiss until their lips turned blue.

Oh, what a magical thought. That kiss… that magical, life changing, crazy, perfect, soft and mind blowing kiss! It felt better than any kiss Tony had ever had in his life. That kiss was the master of all kisses, and he felt like his entire body was on fire. 

But Peter… Peter didn't seem to CARE?! Peter was still going for this Jo guy. He had to be the best fucking person in the world to be worth more to Peter than Tony.

That actually kind of hurt. Although at the start, Tony detested Peter, he always knew the kid, sorry, man, was his biggest fan. Peter was like his cheerleader, his number one Starkophile. Every time he turned, Peter was sticking up for him, had his back, watched and learned. It's like Peter was stuck to his hip, and Tony grew to love that, to depend on that.

Without the idea of needing to be a mentor and a best friend to Peter, what did Tony have? Well, of course he had his industry. But WHO did Tony have? He had no one else to impress or to advise, no one to teach or look after. No one was worthy enough to be allowed to follow him around all the time.

But now there's this… Jo fella, who was taking away Peter's attention. And Tony HATED it. He was supposed to be Peter's favourite person, and now the younger man was going to be pulled away and fall into the arms of some idiot! And this dumbass was going to be around all the time, with his hands all over Peter. 

Now there's an issue, Tony Stark had just started to realise that he was developing the worst crush on his little protegé, and just as the gods were pulling Peter away from him. 

Tony thought back to the moment Peter placed his hand in his, how much he loved that. He actually considered pretending not to remember where the car was just so he could keep holding his hand. It felt nice, he felt human again. That was something that felt so new to him, he hadn't felt a connection like that for years.

Tony stayed in bed one Saturday morning, not wanting to get up to another day alone. He cuddled into the pillows and forced himself unconscious, but it didn't work. Finally, he dragged himself out of bed and down the hallway.

As he walked towards the kitchen, he could smell the sweet aroma of food being cooked. He peered around the corner to see Peter humming a happy tune as he danced around the kitchen, making a fry up for them both. 

The older man smiled warmly and leaned against the wall in his pajamas, arms folded over his chest. Peter hadn't noticed him, and he didn't want to give himself away just yet.

Peter was trying to clean as he went, adding bacon to their plates as he tried to do a little spin.

"Okay… he likes bacon, eggs… sausages… beans… what's missing?" Peter spoke quietly to himself as he stared at the plates. The toaster popped up behind him which made him jump, "Oh toast!" He exclaimed as he went to retrieve it. "Hopefully this will be good enough for him."

Tony rubbed his jaw, still smiling. "Well colour me impressed, Parker. I didn't know you could cook."

Peter jumped again, spinning around on his heels to see Tony standing, scruffy haired, against the door. "You're up!!" He grinned. 

Tony nodded and went to take his seat at the kitchen island, "I am, and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I thought I'd do something nice for you… you know, since you helped me." Peter explained as he went to fetch the orange juice. 

"Thanks Peter, you didn't have to." He replied as the younger man placed his food and drink in front of him before jumping up beside him on the stool. 

"Shush." Peter smiled, taking a bite of his toast. "I wanted to. Anything for the guy who got me a boyfriend."

Tony started choking on his food, they are in a relationship already? Fucking hell! He patted his chest as he tried to get himself back to normal.

"Boyfriend? Already?" He looked over to Peter.

The younger man was beaming, nodding as he ate. "Yup! Jo and I are official. Two dates in and he asked me to be his boyfriend! We had the best time - all thanks to you." 

Suddenly Tony felt sick. The idea of Jo kissing the one he wanted made him want to wretch. At least Tony got to kiss him FIRST! Take that Jo. 

"Oh. Well. You're welcome." Tony shrugged, "Congrats and all that."

Peter turned his head, "Aren't you happy for me?"

"One thing you'll learn, kid." Tony spoke as he downed his orange juice. "Relationships are pointless, everyone gets hurt. Better staying away from it." 

The younger man furrowed his eyebrows. "Surely you don't really feel like that? I mean… you were married!"

"So my opinion has more credibility to it then. Trust me, love isn't all it's cracked up to be." He cleared his throat. He couldn't bear to look at Peter as he spoke, he just wanted to get this over and done with and never hear anything about Peter's relationship. 

"I believe in love." Peter spoke. "I like that magical feeling you get… you know?"

Tony sighed. "That's a fairy tale. Not real. Are you telling me that you felt electric when Jo kissed you?" 

Peter paused for a second. "I mean… ish?" He answered quietly. "It was nerves and things, but I think if he had been my first kiss I would have felt something."

Tony turned his head, "Did… uh, did you feel something when we kissed?" He had to have felt it. 

The younger man's skin tinged red slightly as he focused on his food. "It was my first proper kiss, it's going to feel, uhm, good."

"Good?" Tony asked energetically, "Come on, you kissed Iron Man, it HAD to be better than good. Actually, I'm offended!" He grinned in a joking tone. 

Peter giggled and nudged him, "Okay!" He grinned, "It was waaayyy more than good, okay? Does your ego feel better?" 

The older man scrunched up his face and went back to eating. "He called my kissing 'good'" he huffed to himself. 

"Tony," Peter nudged him. "You know you're an amazing kisser, you don't need me to tell you that."

Tony felt the younger man rest his head against his arm. Tony looked down at him, "You okay?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, it's just weird. I have a boyfriend now, and he's going to want to do stuff that I haven't done before. And I know he has. He's such a strong, handsome guy you know? I want to be good enough for him." 

Tony put down his knife and fork and put one arm around the younger man. "Pete… you are good enough for him. You are too good for him, it should be him aching over not being good enough."

The younger man sighed sadly, "I guess… I just… I don't know." He closed his eyes for a moment before he sat back up. "I'm scared, Tony." He stared down at his food.

"Why? There's nothing to be scared of." Tony said in a comforting tone. "Look… if you seek love and happiness go get it. Don't turn sour like me, that shit is gone for me. But you can have all the new first times and for it to really mean something."

Peter peered up at him, "You don't feel anything?" He seemed sad, sort of like he pitied him. Tony didn't want to lie, he mostly felt nothing towards people, but he felt that spark Peter was talking about with him. Now wasn't the time.

"Eh," Tony shrugged. "No. I don't feel things." He quickly looked over Peter's face and then back to his food, finishing it up.

"Tony… can we talk about…" Peter's voice trailed off as his face went red, suddenly feeling ridiculously embarrassed. 

The older man finished his food and stood up to bring his plate to the dishwasher, placing it inside. "Talk about what?"

Peter shook his head. "Nothing. It's stupid and dumb and you're going to laugh at me." He said in a self destructive tone, jumping down off of the stool and bringing his plate to the dishwasher too.

Tony tapped his hand on the counter, watching him. He looked adorably nervous and that made him even more endearing. "Peter, what did I say about this? Just be you, talk to me. If you can't talk to me then I feel like I'm doing something wrong."

The other man nodded, "You're right. Can we sit down? I need a few minutes."

"Sure, come on then." Tony smiled as he walked away from the open kitchen to the sofa, plunking himself down on the side, resting his arm on the armrest. Peter slowly followed suit and sat beside him, leaving space between them. 

The older man watched as Peter chewed his nails. He guessed this conversation was going to be about sex, it was kind of obvious. Best case scenario, Peter was going to ask Tony for sex. Worst case scenario, Peter already had sex with Jo and wants to discuss how that idiots body did things to him. 

"Any minute now kiddo," Tony smiled as he turned around to face him, putting a pillow behind his back for support. 

Peter was staring down at the ground, his eyes not even blinking. He took a huge breath in and turned his head to look at his mentor. "Can we talk about sex?"

Tony's stomach turned into knots just hearing the word 'sex' from the younger man's mouth. "Uh, sure. Yeah. What about it?"

Peter leaned back in his seat, sighing deeply. "I'm a virgin. And I've never done anything… I mean ANYTHING, like you were the first person I held hands with… and kissed… but I'm afraid about the rest of it."

Tony gave him a comforting smile. "Pete… this is kind of a weird subject to talk about, but I'm going to help you, because I care about you." He told him.

Being the adult in the situation, he knew the horrible truth that no matter what his feelings were, being a part of Peter's life was important and whether or not Peter felt the same way, he had to respect the younger man's relationship. 

And right now, Peter was coming to him for help. He had a few choices, but instead of being manipulative and destructive, giving Peter the wrong advice or messing up his first relationship, he decided to help him follow his heart, no matter how much it hurt him.

"At your age, Peter." Tony started, "You don't just go into things. Everything is a step by step thing. You build up to it, so you're going to want to cuddle… and then uh, I guess dry hump… and then touching, then maybe mouths, all that before you even get to sex. With each thing, you'll get more comfortable, and it's going to be fine." He watched as Peter nervously and embarrassingly listened, trying to follow him. 

The younger man slouched. "I want to do those things, but like, I already want to be good at them before I do it with Jo."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't want your boyfriend to be your first? I'm so confused. I thought you'd want your first time to be special and with someone you love?"

"I don't love him." Peter explained, "Am I supposed to love him?"

Tony chuckled, "It's been like two weeks. Not exactly enough time to fall head over heels and run away together. Are you ready to take those steps?"

Peter paused. "This sounds stupid. But I want my first times to be with someone I care about who cares about me… but, I don't want it to be someone who could break up with me and disappear."

The older man nearly had a heart attack, what exactly was Peter getting at? "So, you want a friend to do it with you?"

Peter blushed and nodded. Every word he spoke with fear of rejection and being made fun of. Speaking his mind on this subject was incredibly daunting, especially considering he was speaking to someone who'd personally been with three times the amount of women James Bond has had. 

"I want to just explore myself, with someone experienced… maybe someone older… who knows me… who… who won't break my heart after I give myself to them." He said quietly. "Someone like -"

"Me?" Tony questioned, just jumping in there without meaning to. He watched as the younger man was shaking with nerves. He had to hear Peter say it. Did Peter want him to touch him? Be the first to kiss and caress and love him? 

This could be a horrible dilemma. If he did this, Tony was going to fall harder for Peter, and then the younger man was going off to do all that to another man, leaving Tony alone. But on the other hand, he'd be helping Peter, and helping himself.

When was the last time someone wanted to take things slow and have a romantic night with him? Or when someone last wanted to cuddle him? He felt something when Peter touched him, and he had the opportunity to have so much more, to feel his body and worship it. And maybe… Peter would touch him too.

Peter nodded. "Yeah… someone like you." He whispered, his eyes not daring to look up to those of his mentors. "But… I know it's stupid to ask of you… you've already done so much and I'm just so ridiculous! But like, I know that you kinda care about me and I kinda care about you and you're  _ you _ and you'll never hurt me."

Tony clenched his jaw, thinking it through. Weighing up his options as he licked his lips and took a hasty breath in. "You've thought this through?" Tony asked him. "You know what you're asking?" 

Peter nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!" He sat up on his knees. "I made a pros and cons list, and I looked stuff up, and I've really thought about it."

The older man held up his hand to silence him, "Really think about it, Peter." He warned him. "You want  _ me _ … to touch you? You kiss your body? Both of us naked… it's not just me explaining things to you. It's going to be real."

Peter's mouth went dry as he nodded slowly, his eyes flicking over Tony's body. "Uh, yeah. Yeah I know."

Tony needed to be sure that Peter knew what this all meant, what he was really asking of him. Because first times only come around once.

"Peter, you're going to be seeing my dick. It's going to be  _ inside  _ you… and the first time is always the one you remember. You really want an older man like me to be forever in your mind?" He hoped he hadn't turned the kid off, because fuck he really wanted this to happen. But in the name of protection, he had to be super sure. 

"You'll forever be in my mind regardless." Peter told him sincerely. "Tony, you're all I have. It would actually be an honour to get to be with you."

Tony's heart raced when he heard those words, it seemed like, yeah, Peter really did have it in his head that this was a good idea. And of course, if Tony agreed, which let's face it, he was going to, he was going to put 110% into this. He was going to touch Peter so perfectly, that no one else could do any better. 

The perfect first time.

The older man nodded. "Okay." He spoke quietly. Peter's face snapped up to look at him, shock written in his eyes. "I'll do it." 

Peter gaped, "Really? You'll… you'll be my first everything?" 

"Yeah. It's not like I'm tied to anyone. It's helping you, and I care about you. There's only one thing though we need to discuss, well, two actually." Tony spoke as he reached out for Peter's hand. 

The younger man gently placed his hand into Tony's and looked at him. "What are they?"

"The first is… I don't do this for people. I'm not really the kind of guy who does this, I'd never do this for any other of the avengers, or Happy, or anyone." Tony explained, trying to get the man to understand even a little of how special he was to him. "This is a Peter privilege. This stays between us, and you need to know how important this makes you to me."

The younger man looked at him, his body covered in goosebumps as he took this time to really understand what was transpiring between the two of them. "I'm important?"

Tony nodded. "Peter, please don't ever think otherwise. You're… you're my best friend okay?" He admitted.

This was true. Although Happy and Bruce meant everything to him, they didn't hang around as much as Peter did. They couldn't read his mind like Peter could, and they weren't able to make him laugh as much as Peter did. 

Peter blushed, "You're mine too… that… this all means so much to me, Tony. I owe you everything… what do you want in return?"

_ Your heart. _ Tony wanted to say.  _ Your heart and your soul and for you to wake up in my arms. _

But that was probably waaaayyy too much to say too fast. Tony was falling hard and Peter wasn't falling at all. It was like some weird ass freaky friday thing! Peter was supposed to be madly in love with the first person he touched, and Tony was supposed to sleep around with 50 different girls a week and not care. 

"I just want you to have a good time. Maybe, you could do one thing?" Tony mused as he stroked Peter's hand. "Stay the night when we do things. Don't leave afterwards… wake up beside me?" He was showing his heart now, he had no idea that he could feel so vulnerable. 

"I promise." Peter smiled, "If I left after I'd feel sort of like a sex worker and I don't want that." 

"It's a deal then. But the second thing, we're doing this in stages. Before you do the things with Jo, we do them together." Tony suggested, just realising that he had to kiss Peter after he had been kissed by someone else. 

God that made him want to throw up. He had to share Peter. The only way to win this, was to be better than Jo every step of the way.

The game is on. 


	4. Peter Calls for a Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8000 word chapter and an insecure Tony. Please comment!

Tony had just sat down at his desk after a meeting at work when his phone rang, he picked it up, not looking at the screen before putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered as he scanned through the email in front of him.

"Tony!" Peter greeted him, "Hey! It's me, Peter."

Tony smirked as he leaned back in his chair, spinning it around a little as he chuckled. "I know your voice, what can I do you for?" He asked as he looked over to a framed photo on his desk. It was one of the Avengers retreats where Peter had been taking tons of photos and insisted on a group shot, and Peter was standing right beside him.

"Can I come over tonight?" Peter asked him, "Not like for sex stuff. I just want to talk… maybe cuddle…. If that's okay?"

Tony's heart did that fluttery thing where a tingle spread through his body. Tonight he was going to cuddle up to his cute intern and just be in his arms. Fuck, he couldn't even wait.

"Yes, of course. What time? It'll be done in a few hours." Tony told him, his mind drifting to being alone with the younger man. Hoping that they could hold each other for as long as he was alive.

He could hear that Peter was smiling as he spoke, "Just text me and I'll come over."

"Sounds good." Stark confirmed, "See you soon then." As he was about to hang up, Peter spoke again. 

"Uh… Tony." He spoke up quietly. "Is this one of the times that I uh, sleepover?" Peter questioned. The older man grinned, his face turning pink.

"I'd like that." Tony replied, leaning forward on his desk and looking down as he played with a pen. "If you want to, that is? It's up to you."

"I want to! I just didn't know if like, you wanted me to. Because it's just cuddling, but maybe we could do it on the sofa and then maybe… in bed?" Peter suggested to him.

If the older man was standing up he would have fallen. He had become the stereotypical submissive, falling over every word Peter was saying, hoping to god that these magical feelings don't go away. They were foreign and so wrong, but he missed them, and he needed them.

"That's more than fine. Bring a sleepover bag, I'll buy dinner in. Maybe I can pick you up?" He continued to stare at the photo on his desk, grinning like an idiot. He felt like a teenage girl with a celebrity crush. 

"I have a key, I could meet you over there in a few hours? And you could pick up dinner on the way?" Peter suggested. "It means I'll be there when you get there."

Tony agreed to do it that way and after they hung up the phone he couldn't help but grin for the rest of the day. He had so much work to do, and he wanted to get it all done fast. The quicker it's done, the better. So he hurried through his phone calls and files, with visions of Peter in the back of his mind. 

Finally! It was time to go home, he called ahead at the takeout and stopped by to pick it up. He had no idea what to get, but he supposed Peter would be thankful for anything. With a spring in his step, he found himself hurrying back to the penthouse.

As he let himself in, he could hear the soft humming of the younger man in the other room. Peter had apparently let himself in and made himself comfortable, because he had left his backpack and his shoes on the table, and was hanging out on the sofas sorting out the TV.

"I'm home!" Tony called out as he threw his keys onto the countertop, "I have dinner!" 

Peter skipped through with a smile on his face. "Hey! I missed you!" He grinned as he leaned against the kitchen island. "What did you get?"

The older man placed the bag of food in front of him. "Lots of chinese, are we going to eat out the cartons like animals or use plates?" He smiled as he reached into the fridge to pull out two cans of soda. 

"It's up to you, it's your place. I don't want to get food everywhere." Peter said as he started opening the bag and taking everything out.

Tony watched him for a moment, thinking about how incredibly nice it was to come home to someone. Someone who was happy to see him. It was something he forgot that he adored, until now.

"We'll eat out of the cartons, come on, what have you put on for us to watch?" Tony questioned as he started to bring the food and drinks through to the other room. 

Peter followed suit, "There's this film called Larry Crowne, and it's really good and has Tom Hanks in it… so I thought we could watch that?" He shrugged. 

Tony looked around to see that Peter had set this place up for cuddling. The recliners were out and there pillows and covers on the sofa. The older man blushed slightly as he turned to place things down on the table, sitting himself down into the comfortable seat that had been left for him. 

"Want me to turn the lights off?" Peter asked, hesitating before sitting down too. 

"It's okay," he smiled at Peter. "Friday, can you dim the lights?"

Friday did as was told and Peter got himself snuggled up on his side of the sofa as he brought the food to his legs. He pressed play on the movie, and they began to nervously eat in silence. 

They were probably around halfway through when Peter decided to bring up a conversation. 

"So Jo is like, really cute. We sat beside each other in science, and we're working on a project… well,  _ I'm  _ working on the project because his head is full of hot air." He looked over to Tony who half smiled and nodded. 

"Good." Stark replied, his eyes still on the screen. There were a few minutes before he spoke again, this time turning to look at him and speaking more sincerely. "Is he uh… being good to you? Honestly?" 

Peter furrowed his brows and nodded. "Yeah, yeah he is. Why?"

The older man shrugged. "I know men. I just want to make sure you're safe, you know? Boys like that don't know how to treat something as good as you." Shit. He didn't mean to say something that cute out loud?! But it was just so EASY to talk to Peter… it was like there was no barrier between them, it felt right to say.

Peter beamed back at him, "Thank you for looking after me. You don't even know what it means to me,"

Tony turned back to the tv, smiling as he carried on eating. "No problem," he answered. "If he does ANYTHING bad, tell me, I'll make him disappear."

The younger man watched him for a few moments, his body going crazy with first time nerves.

"Wanna see a picture of him?" Peter asked, getting his phone up and flicking through the few he had saved. 

"Not particularly." Tony muttered under his breath, "But fine, show me." He looked at the phone that was being pushed into his face. Jo was exactly how Peter described, he was athletic, good looking and he looked like he would be an idiot. 

In the picture, Joseph's head was resting on Peter's shoulder in a grin, it would have been cuter if Joseph was replaced with Tony.

Stark clenched his jaw and nodded. "You guys don't take sickeningly adorable kissing pictures do you? Because if you do, the deal is off." 

Peter shook his head, "Not yet, it's still sort of new. We do have a selfie from our second date where he is hugging me from behind if you want to see?" He explained, "I look adorable, he won me something at the arcade!" 

Tony shook his head. "Nope." He answered coldy. Peter leaned back as he slipped his phone into his pocket, maybe that was too much?

As they continued to eat, Tony found himself thinking about how he gets to be the one to hold Peter tonight. No one else. Not Jo, not anyone. Tonight, Peter was his. And hopefully, they could take two steps tonight.

The older man placed his food on the table, lying back on the couch with his legs up on the recliner, groaning as he got comfortable. "I am stuffed," he smiled as he glanced over at the younger man who had just finished himself.

Peter slid a little closer, but not enough to touch. This was like a huge step for him! He'd never really been this close to anyone, and yeah, his boyfriend should be the one to cuddle him first, but Peter didn't feel comfortable enough with him yet. He wanted safety and mutual caring… which is exactly how he felt with his mentor.

"Uh… can we?" Peter whispered nervously as he turned to look at Tony.

Tony knew exactly what he was saying, his heart skipping a beat when the younger man asked. The older man moved a little to the side so Peter could get in beside him. "Come on then,"

Peter hesitated as his eyes moved over Tony's body. "Uh… how do I fit?" 

Tony shot him a warm smile, "I'm going to lie on my back, with my arm out. You cuddle up to my side, I'll put my arm around you and you put your hand on my waist. Sound good?" 

Peter swallowed hard and nodded, chewing on his bottom lip before slowly trying to manoeuvre himself to sit where he was told. He slowly lay his body next to Tony's, feeling the warmth radiating off of him. The older man smelled so fucking good, he needed more. 

As he lay down against him, Tony noticed how their bodies fit so well together. He let his arm wrap around Peter and he moved their legs to tangle together. The moment Peter's hand sat on his waist, he felt his entire body heat up, and cover itself in goosebumps at the same time. 

Their breathing was the only thing heard, Tony's eyes closed as his face lay against Peter's curls. The younger man closed his eyes too, just breathing him in and smiling to himself. 

"I've never been able to lie with someone like this." Peter admitted, "You smell nice."

Tony blushed, letting his fingers stroke Peter's arm. "So do you, so uh, do you not feel bad, about being here with me when Jo is your boyfriend?"

Peter snuggled into him further, his eyes closed still, not watching the film at all. "I probably should, but no." He slowly opened his eyes to watch his fingers. "Am I a bad person for this?"

"No." Tony answered in a second. "I think you are doing what's right by you." He was being selfish, of course he was. He didn't want Peter to cut this deal off between them, all he needed was the younger man's attention. "There's no shame in wanting to feel safe."

"I feel safe with you. I'm glad I chose you, Tony. I know you're  _ not _ into guys, and if you were, you'd be with someone like Mr. Rogers, but it means a lot to me that you're, like… keeping me safe."

The older man's arms squeezed him and snuggled into him further. "Pete," he smiled as he raised his hand to play with the younger man's curls. "I'll always keep you safe." 

They sat and watched the movie, both of them snuggling into each other every so often, with little touched here and there. Tony's finger's smoothed over him every so often, keeping him comforted. It felt like a dream, having Peter in such close quarters, the younger man was just so heavenly and sweet, soft to the touch. 

Halfway through the film, Tony wanted to switch it up a little. "Pete, let's put the recliner down hm? You can cuddle into me and put your legs over me?" 

The younger man slowly sat up. "Is that good too, Tony?" He asked as he moved over so Stark could fix the chair. 

"Yeah, and it means you can snuggle into my chest. I don't know how  _ Jo _ is going to do it, but I like it this way." The older man explained as he put his arm around Peter and pulled him close, using his other hand to slide under his legs and pull them over his own.

"Come on, you." Tony grinned as he felt Peter curl into his chest. He watched as the younger tried to figure out where to put his hand as his head lay against him. 

Tony raised his hand and softly touched Peter's, his insides exploding into a million fireworks as their fingers linked together and resting on Peter's legs. "There," he smiled. "Better?"

Peter nodded, yawning as he continued to watch the film. "I like it too, you really know your stuff, huh? How many women have you been with?"

Tony chuckled. "Too many, I've lost count." He confessed. 

"How many since your return?" Peter asked him, eyes on the screen. 

The older man stayed silent. There had been no relations since his return. Pepper was away with her new family, and although he was back to being himself, he was broken and he didn't feel like turning back to the old playboy self he used to be. It didn't interest him. What he and Pepper had was something amazing, and he actually ended up really enjoying being committed to somebody, just being together and having no one else. 

But now, people saw him as a broken man, or a idolised sex god, and really, he was both, but also neither. He wanted to get himself better and fall in love again, and he naturally assumed that was off the charts unless he found some pitiful girls who needed money to hang around him, but alas, his horrid blasted heart settled on Peter.

Peter Fucking Parker. 

"Tony?" Peter questioned, "You haven't answered."

The older man sighed heavily, "None, Peter."

He heard a faint gasp coming from the younger man, as if this was some huge news. 

"But… you're  _ you _ . It's been quite a while." Peter told him, letting his fingers stroke Tony's. 

Tony closed his eyes and smelled Peter's hair, not caring about the movie but focusing his attention on the right now. "I know. No one is really capturing my eye." He said quietly. 

_ That is until you opened my eyes. _

"Shame." Peter told him, "I saw how happy you were with Pepper. Actually, I was kind of jealous."

_ WHAT? _

"Jealous?" Tony repeated, completely taken aback. "Of what?"

Peter shrugged, "I guess, of the way you two looked at each other. No one has ever looked at me like that, I bet it would feel… just wonderful." He whispered as he dug his head even further into Tony's chest, breathing him in.

The older man smiled, "When we are doing this, I'll look at you like that if you want." He offered, holding him tighter.

Peter's lips curved up in a smile, "It's hard to look at someone with love if you don't love them. But, I appreciate the offer," he told him. "I'm getting kind of tired." 

Tony's stomach knots were back, this was going to be major. He was going to make this night memorable, and it was all going so fast. He let his hand fall down to Peter's waist, his fingertips ever so gently ghosting over Peter's bare skin. 

Peter shivered a little at the touch and was sure Tony didn't notice, but he did. "Let's go to bed then," Tony spoke into his curls.

"I'm nervous, Tony." Peter admitted in a whisper, "It's a big step, you know?"

Tony nodded, "I do. But we'll just do what we are doing now, everything is your pace. You're the boss when we do this," he explained, feeling Peter calm down a little. 

"You promise?" Peter asked in a small voice, "I'm scared of like… letting you down." He sat back from Tony and pulled his legs back. Tony watched Peter's uncertain face as he peered down at his fingers nervously.

"Friday, turn off the TV and the lights when we leave the room." Tony spoke as he sat up, turning to face Peter with worry in his eyes. "Peter… you're not letting me down. What's going on in your head?"

Peter shrugged, "It's nothing. It's stupid." He said sadly as he could barely look the older man in the eyes.

"If it's bothering you, it's not stupid." Tony comforted him, putting his hand on Peter's. "Talk to me, tell me what spider thoughts are going on in there."

Peter smiled slightly and nodded, still looking down at their hands. "Well… you're like… okay." He huffed over not being able to come up with the right words. Taking a deep breath in, he looked up at his mentor, who was giving him a really friendly smile.

"You're  _ Tony Stark. _ It's really scary being inexperienced at everything when you've done everything… I feel like… you're going to think less of me because I'm just rubbish." He admitted with sad eyes, bowing his head. 

The older man stroked his hand, shaking his head slowly. "Pete, I would never think less of you for any of that. Everyone starts off somewhere, and there's no one else better than me to teach you." He comforted him. "Come on, let's get you to bed, and everything will be okay."

Peter nodded and watched as Tony stood up. He cleared away the takeout as the younger man made his way into the kitchen to grab his bag, digging around for his PJs. This was a huge dilemma because he didn't know what the fuck to wear in front of his mentor.

He couldn't bring his Hello Kitty sleepwear with him, because what he looked like in his mentors eyes was so important to him, he didn't want to be embarrassed. However, it was a choice then between a matching set, and a long T-shirt and boxers. He brought both, and he stared into his bag as Tony put the rubbish in the bin.

"What's wrong? Forgot your pajamas?" Tony asked as he went to fetch a bottle of water. 

Peter shook his head, "No, I brought two pairs. I just don't know which of them to wear." He continued to stare into his bag. 

"Wear whatever you feel most comfortable," the older man shrugged. "What do you want me to wear?" 

Peter looked up at him confused, "Huh? Why are you asking me?" He cocked his head as he watched Tony take a sip of his drink. 

The older man chuckled, "Because I don't wear anything usually. But since you're around, I should definitely cover up a bit." He watched as the other man turned red and began to chew on his bottom lip. 

"As long as you're wearing trousers then it's fine." Peter said quietly as he pulled out his t-shirt and boxers. "I'm going to go get changed, uhm, which room is yours?" 

"Come with me," Tony smiled, leading him through the penthouse and down the hallway. When they reached the very end, he pushed open the door to a large room. "In here, go get ready, you can turn on the TV if you want. Call me through when you're dressed." 

Peter shyly nodded and walked inside, letting the door close behind him. Being in Tony's room was so weird, it was really massive with the biggest bed he had ever seen! It looked mega comfortable. As Peter looked around the room, he noticed how much he really didn't know Tony at all. 

On each shelf there were little things that he had kept, that Peter didn't think he would have. Like, pictures of all the avengers throughout the years, tokens from adventures and battles. 

Even little gifts that Peter had given him! Like the horrible, embarrassing friendship bracelet he made when he was drunk and gave to Tony. 

That was hanging on the wall, next to a copy of Peter's internship certificate. Peter couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed! The man he cared about more than anything wasn't lying when he told him he cared too. 

Peter hurried up and got into his boxers and large top, before turning off the main lights and turning on the lamp on the bedside table. He didn't know whether to get into the bed or not… it was Iron Man's bed. He didn't feel worthy. 

The older man knocked on the door, "Can I come in?" Tony asked. 

"Uh, yes, I'm ready." 

The door opened and Tony walked in with a mug of hot chocolate for the younger man. "Here you go," he smiled as he handed him it. Peter's eyes lit up as he thanked him and took a sip.

Now Tony, Tony was really fucking nervous and excited. His eyes quickly flicked over to what Peter was wearing, a really short pair of boxers that just went further than his shirt. Peter's legs looked so soft and pale, yet his thighs looked kind of strong. 

He had to snap out of it, tearing his eyes away and walking over to his drawers to pull out pajama bottoms. "I'll be back in a second, feel free to climb into bed." He called to Peter as he slipped inside his en suite to get ready. 

Peter set down the mug on the table closest to him, using his sock as a makeshift coaster and opened the duvet to crawl under. The mattress was the comfiest one he had ever been on, it felt expensive. The pillows were feathered and the duvet was thick and warm, every part of this bed was amazing. 

He closed his eyes and breathed in the gorgeous scent that was his mentor, not realising how it had become a huge source of comfort and safety until now. Peter snuggled in, imagining all of Tony's nights here, sleeping alone and staring at the same ceiling, wishing he had someone there with him. 

Maybe Tony needed this just as much? Perhaps Peter was going to comfort him. His phone rang on the table beside him, and he answered it straight away.

"Hey!" Joseph greeted him, "Missing you so much. I was wondering if you were maybe free on the weekend? Maybe you could stay over?" 

Peter chewed on his bottom lip, his stomach feeling kind of sick as his eyes flicked from the bathroom door, which Tony was behind, to the bed he was in. 

"I miss you too, Jo." Peter told him, "Stay over? Like… for sex, or?" 

"Not necessarily." The other man replied, "We could wait. There's other stuff we could do, I just want to spend time with my boyfriend."

Peter let his eyes fall shut as he smiled, trying to ignore everything that was going on. Tony opened the door to the bedroom, not wearing a shirt but just his sleeping trousers, noticing Peter was on the phone.

"That sounds nice," Peter told him. "I know I've said it before Jo, but I do really like you. I'm so bad at these things,"

Tony's heart sank as he rested against the door frame with his arms crossed, looking down at the floor. Jo was just a small distance away, and Tony was going to bed with his boyfriend tonight. 

_ He was mine first. _ Tony told himself.  _ I've been in Peter's life for years more than that idiot. _

"I know," Jo replied. "I really like you too, but like I said, we're just taking things as they go. I like having you as my boyfriend. I kind of wanted to revisit the exclusive discussion,"

Peter's eyes shot up to Tony and then back to the bed. "Can we talk about this another time?" He asked Jo. "I know that's, like, a big discussion. Maybe next time I see you?"

Jo agreed and wished him good night before they hung up the phone. Peter put his phone on silent before putting it away. 

"So that was him then?" Tony asked, walking towards the bed and slipping inside. 

Peter nodded, feeling kind of guilty as he curled up at the furthest point from Tony. "Yes." He said quietly.

The older man moved so he could read Peter's expression, he sort of looked like he was rethinking everything. Tony understood, but he was hurt. He moved closer to the middle of the bed and reached out his arm, "Come here you." 

Peter slowly turned to look at him, waiting with open arms. His nerves were all over the place as he gently inched closer, watching Tony's face as he did. They met in the middle of the bed, and came together like they first did on the couch, with Peter against his side and Tony's arm around him.

When Peter touched Tony's bare skin for the first time, the older man could have died. Peter's touch was so soft and warm, his fingers gently touching over his muscles. God, it made Tony feel electric, his eyes closed as Peter's legs gently lay against his. 

"Do you want to talk?" Tony asked him as he felt Peter's head rest upon his chiseled chest. 

"I don't know what to say, I'm a little overwhelmed." Peter confessed in a whisper. Tony squeezed him tightly and pressed a soft kiss into his hair. 

"That's okay," Tony smiled, "I'll talk. I have to admit, I really do like you being here. It gets lonely eating takeout alone.

Peter smiled against his skin, holding him close. "You don't have to be lonely. I can come over for dinner more if you want?" 

Tony was silent for a minute, trying to get his own thoughts in order. "Whenever you want, Peter." He replied softly. "But won't you be busy with  _ Jo _ ?

Peter sat up slightly, looking down at the older man. "Why do you keep saying his name like that?"

"Like what?" Stark furrowed his brows. 

"Like you disprove of him." Peter replied, "You talk about him as if he's your enemy."

The older man felt under interrogation, his heart all but stopping as he tried to think of what to say. He had to come up with something, at least he could tell a half truth and hopefully get away with it.

"I'm being selfish, Peter." He answered the slightly annoyed younger man. "It's… Peter, don't make me say it. It's super emotional and you know how closed off I am." He looked hopefully to Peter who was in return giving him a stern look.

Tony sighed heavily, raising his hand to his forehead and clenching his eyes shut. He had to get this out fast, rip it off like a band aid.

"Fine. I don't like the idea of you going into a serious relationship, because he will take you away from me and… you're kind of all I have." He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to be this vulnerable, turns out when you die, lose everything and come back, you turn soft as fuck.

Peter spoke next, his voice soft and his face calm. "You're not serious are you? You think Joseph is going to matter more than  _ you? _ " 

Tony opened his fearful eyes to look over at Peter's. He clenched his jaw and nodded. "He'll be the one you come home to. And the one you want to spend your time with, tell everything to, bring home. The best friend always gets pushed to the side… Pete, I know how these things work. We'll end up further apart."

"Shut up." Peter told him straight. "We were parted for a long time, I am never going to let that happen again. Anyway, Jo isn't my forever, and best friends matter more than boyfriends. You know that you mean more to me than him, right?"

Tony's eyes teared up a little. "Really?" He clenched his jaw, just wanting to kiss him. 

Peter nodded, "Yeah, really. And when good things happen, you will always know before him. When I'm sad, I'll turn to  _ you _ first." He lay back down against his chest and held him close. 

"I'm glad." Tony whispered, "Because without you, I'd be lost." He stroked Peter's arm for a while.

The older man spoke up after a few moments."How do you like it?" Tony asked quietly. 

"It's good," Peter answered. 

The older man scoffed. "Good? Why do you keep saying I'm just good? Do you know how many people would kill to be you?"

Peter raised his head and looked up at him. Licking his lips and explaining "I mean, it's nice, but it doesn't feel… like… intimate." He whispered. 

The older man thought for a second, "Okay, gotcha." He nodded, the kid wanted intimate, he was getting intimate. 

Tony turned his body so his chest was pressed against Peter's, his hands sliding around his waist and sitting on the small of his back. He heard Peter gasp as he dug his head between Peter and the pillows, ducking his face into his neck gently, legs still tangled. He held him tightly enough to stay close, but gently enough to not hurt him. 

He could feel the younger man's tension just slide away from his body as he relaxed in his arms. Tony smirked to himself as he started to stroke his back with his fingers. 

"How about now?" Tony whispered. 

He could feel Peter smile against him, "Feels amazing," he whispered back, letting his fingers gently circle Tony's lower back, driving the older man insane.

"I'm sleeping over at Jo's this weekend." Peter told him, "I think he wants to do stuff."

Tony nodded, breathing warmly against Peter's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. 

"Show me," Peter requested, pulling back and looking him in the eye. 

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Show you what?" 

"The next step. Dry humping was it? Show me that, what do I do? How do I turn a guy on?" Peter whispered, holding himself up on his elbow as he rested his hand on Tony's stomach. 

The older man cleared his throat, trying to keep his breathing under control as he nodded. "Okay. We're really doing this." He said to himself. He looked up at Peter, who was waiting nervously. 

"Usually at your age it starts slowly, like, touching each other through clothing, uh, rubbing each other. Uh, maybe some neck kissing. Then kissing, one person would go on top and start thrusting, uh, you'd just move your body to what felt good." Tony explained, his heart racing and his body heart rising. This was so nerve making and weird, but he knew that sooner or later, this was going to happen, and he was so excited.

Peter slowly held out his hand, anxiously moving it towards Tony's crotch. His own mind was racing, what if he did it wrong? What if he didn't like it? What if he hurt him? 

For Christ's sake, he was about to touch his mentor's cock. This was the definition of crossing a line, one of the hardest lines to come back from, but he wanted this, he NEEDED this, and now it was going to happen. Peter tried to keep himself in focus.

Tony's breath hitched as he prepared himself.The older man was lying on his back, his eyes flicking from Peter's face to his hand. Seconds later, he felt the younger man's hand gently touch his clothed cock, rubbing it softly.

Peter's eyes shot up to Tony's, looking at him as their eyes connected. The older man's mouth hung open as Peter began to rub him a little harder. "Like this?" Peter whispered as he felt Tony's cock grow hard under his hand.

The older man's breathing became uneven as he nodded, "Uh… yeah…  _ yes _ …" Tony moaned and he trailed his tongue over his bottom lip. 

"Can you… kiss my neck, Tony?" Peter whispered over to him. The older man moaned and moved without a second thought, laying his lips against the soft skin he found there.

"Oooh," Peter whispered, eyes closed. Tony's lips were driving him crazy, his skin was super sensitive and every little nibble and wet kiss made butterflies multiply in his stomach.

Peter held his clothed erection in his hand, feeling how big it was before he continued to rub. "This is my first time touching someone else… is everyone as big as you?"

Tony moaned, moving his legs apart, "No… I'm bigger. Want me to touch you…?  _ oh fuck yes. _ " 

Peter nodded, moving so his lips were closer to Tony's. "Can you kiss me, Tony? Make me feel special?" He murmured as he pressed in close, his fingers still making Tony moan. 

"I'll make you feel like a king," Tony growled as his hand raised up and sat on Peter's jaw, pulling him close. When their lips touched it was like magic. Peter pressed in close as they let their bodies connect. It was slow for a moment or two, but then Peter opened up his mouth, inviting Tony in. He moaned at the taste of the older man's mouth, spurring him on. 

They began to kiss passionately as if their lives depended on it, Tony's hand sliding between them to rub against Peter's cock, feeling him grow hard from just the slightest touch. Peter's cock was actually a really good size, it felt really amazing against his hand. The younger man was moaning and whimpering into the kiss, grabbing at Tony's waist to pull him close. 

"I wanna get on top," Peter whispered, pushing Tony to lie down again. He stumbled a little as he raised a leg over Tony's body, sitting up to pull his shirt off and chuck it to the side. 

Tony's gasped, he hadn't been so turned on in the longest time. Peter's muscled chest was so fucking sexy, Tonys hands shot up to the younger mans waist pulling him down against him for a hungry kiss. Peter whimpered at the touch, moving his hips up to rub their crotches together. 

"Ohmygod!" Peter moaned, his body heating up as he moved back and looked down to his mentor's darkened eyes. He'd obviously never seen Tony this way before, but it was so endearing, so fucking hot. "Feel good?"

Tony helped him by thrusting up against him, showing him how to move his hips with his big strong hands. "So good," he smiled up at him, "Amazing,  _ oh fuck yes, just like that, _ "

Peter was using his spidey strength to thrust down against the older man, his mouth was wide open as his body moved hard against him. 

"T...tony! Oh… oh god," he moaned as he watched Tony's face.

"You're making me feel so good," Tony let one hand rise up to Peter's neck, "So good baby,"

Peter bit down on his lip, "I like this so much… oh, oh god, I like it when you call me baby,"

Tony grinned, leaning up and bringing him down for another kiss. "Want me on top baby?" He whispered before taking Peter's bottom lip between his teeth.

The younger man moaned, and it was so fucking enchanting. He pressed his entire body against Tony's as he was flipped over against the bed, his legs instinctively wrapping around the older man. Tony fit on top of him, one hand on his hip and the other by his head, ducking down and kissing him hard as he began to move against him.

As Peter looked up at his mentor, he saw the most beautiful spark in Tony's eyes. He wasn't sure if it was because it was hot, or because it was him, but seeing the older man's face above him, looking down at him in pleasure, his hazel eyes staring deep into his, made Peter feel like the most important man in the world. It was crazy how attractive he found his mentor lately, and now he'd never be able to not see it.

"Ooohh!" Peter moaned as Tony began to kiss at his neck, one of his hands sliding down to play with one of Peter's nipples. 

"You like that, baby?" Tony growled in his ear, "You feel so good, oh Peter…  _ oh fuck,  _ are you close?"

Peter nodded, moving his neck to give Tony better access. "Yes… oh Tony! Fuck! This is amazing, you're amazing!" The older man smirked into his neck as he continued to kiss it. 

"That's right baby boy, cum for me, just like this," Tony moaned, "Oh god, baby, yes!"

Peter clung onto him, moving his hips up, "Say more things… god when did your voice get so hot?" He let his eyes meet Tony's again, his face red, mouth open, sweat glistening on his skin. Peter was a fucking sin. Tony held him tight as he thrust harder.

"Oh baby boy, I'm want to see you cum, want to see your face when it happens, you're such a privilege baby, you're so pretty,"

Peter was writhing underneath him, his back arching as he could feel his orgasm rise up inside him, but he didn't want to cum like this, he was aching to be touched. 

"Tony… oh Mr. Stark… touch me… I want to cum in your hands, please, please!" Peter pleaded as he felt it drawing near. 

Tony moved back and started rubbing him again through his boxers. "Like this?" Tony smirked, looking up at him through darkened eyes. 

Peter shook his head, his hands moving to slide down his boxers. "Touch me bare!" He cried out.

Tony could have came right there and then, his hands flew up to help Peter, eagerly ripping away his boxers, clean off his body! Material flew everywhere but he didn't care. Peter's cock was twitching, pulsing to be touched, precum dripping off of its beautiful glistening tip. It was such a glorious sight.

"Fucking hell," Tony swore as he let his hand grasp around Peter's cock, watching his face as he did so. Peter had never been this red and sweaty, his back arching.

"TONY!" Peter exclaimed as he looked down to see his mentor jacking him off, "I want to cum for you!"

"You do huh?" Tony teased him, "You want to be a good boy? Want to be my good boy? Cum for me baby, you can do it, all over my hand!" 

"Ahh!" Peter bucked up, "I'm gonna - oh TONY!" He cried out as he thrust up once more, cumming hard all over Tony's hand. His body was shaking as he moaned. Tony's hand milked him through his orgasm, whispering to him.

"So beautiful," Tony told him, "You did so well," he moved back and looked at his hand covered in Peter's cum, trying to decide what to do. 

Peter was breathing heavily, "What about you?" He said with his eyes closed.

"I'll uh, get myself off, the deal wasn't about you getting me off." He collapsed onto the bed and shoved his hand in his trousers, grasping his cock and covering it with Peter's cum. 

He began to jerk himself off, closing his eyes and using his whole body to move in pleasure. "Ngghhh!" He bit down on his lip, he knew he was close, it wouldn't be too long. 

He didn't notice when there was a shift on the bed, but he did notice when Peter whispered into his ear. 

"Can you show me? Show me what you're doing to yourself, Tony, let me see." 

"Fuuuck!" Tony groaned as he used his other hand to push down his trousers. "Help me out here," 

Within a second, Peter was pulling down his bottoms and freeing that thick, long, gorgeous, coveted cock. Peter's mouth hung open, that was the most beautiful cock he had seen (he watches a LOT of porn) and oh my god it couldn't be better. 

Tony opened his eyes to ss Peter staring in awe at his cock, and he loved it. He moved his hips and hands faster, "Baby!" Tony moaned, "Baby boy, did I make you feel good?"

Peter bit his lip and nodded, "You did, Tony, you're amazing, you're so fucking beautiful, cum for me, you can do it."

Tony's head went back into the pillow, "CALL ME DADDY!" he cried as he held onto the edge. 

Peter thought that was a little weird, but he went along with it, "Cum for me daddy! Baby wants you to cum!"

With that, Tony came long and hard all over his abdomen, crying out loudly. "PETER!" He worked himself until he was dry, and let his hand fall down on the bed. 

Both of their bodies hot and sweaty, they collapsed side by side in the bed. Peter turned to watch the older man, looking at his profile as a smile spread over his face. 

"What did you think?" Tony asked him, lying on his back with his eyes closed. 

Peter crawled in beside him, snuggling under his arm and putting his own arm over him. "I'm glad I chose you," Peter whispered tiredly. "That was the best night of my life."

Tony cuddled into him after bringing the duvet over them both, not caring about the mess right now. "I hope you remember it, Pete. Because it was as good for me as it was for you." Tony kissed the top of his head. 

"Tony… what was the whole daddy thing about?" Peter asked nervously. 

The older man smirked and squeezed the younger man. "Do you know what a kink is?'

Peter shook his head in reply. 

"Well, a kink is something that people are into sexually. You know, just things they enjoy in bed. When you called me daddy, it made me feel like I was important to you, like the person who looks after you and makes you better, and calling you baby boy, made it like you were mine to touch and please. You liked it, didn't you?" He asked hopefully, his fingers tracing over Peter's soft warm back, pulling the gorgeous man's naked body against his. 

"Yeah, I felt special to you." Peter yawned. 

"And that's what it feels like for me, when people call me daddy." Tony explained as he let his eyes close over. 

"Okay," Peter said, half asleep. "G'night daddy,"

"Goodnight baby boy," Tony smiled as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-

The next morning, Tony awoke with his arms wrapped around Peter's sleeping body. He was snoring softly against his chest, and Tony couldn't feel happier. His heart was beating so fast he could barely understand it. 

Last night was… fuck, the best night. There was just something about Peter and this whole situation. It was wrong, and it was new, and guys had never been on his mind before… but everything about last night was perfect. Each touch, each glance, every kiss that transpired between felt like pure poetry.

Peter calling him daddy and beautiful, that was something he'll never forget. Peter's face when he came, his body shaking at his touch, begging to be felt by him. 

It was killing Tony. This entire situation. As soon as Peter woke up, there'd be no kissing. No touching. Because they weren't a relationship, he was just a very hands on mentor. Pardon the pun. He closed his eyes and breathed Peter in, wishing that he could live in this moment forever. 

The next person to touch his protegé was going to be Joseph. Disgusting idiot Joseph. Tony didn't care if he was a nice guy, he just cared about Peter being happy, and he knew he could make Peter happier than Jo ever could. 

The older man's heart was hurting, he suddenly felt pain, because as Peter started to move in his arms and wake up, sleepily looking into Tony's eyes and smiling widely, he realised he was falling in love. 

"Good morning," Peter whispered, pulling away from Tony, leaving him cold. 

"Morning," Tony cleared his throat. He folded his arms over his chest as Peter moved to the edge of the bed, covering himself up and looking for his clothes. The older man clenched his jaw, understanding what this was, and suddenly, he felt bad about himself. 

He usually didn't mind things just being about sex, thats how he used to prefer it. But this was PETER. And now Tony felt like… well, like a sex worker. He pulled the covers over him and watched Peter try to get dressed without showing off his body, shoving on his shoes.

"I should go," Peter turned around on the bed, fully clothed, to look at him. "I had the best night with you, Tony."

The older man nodded, "Good." He tried to not let his feelings show but it didn't work.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Peter tilted his head. "Oh god…" he widened his eyes, "You regret this don't you? I pushed you into this and you didn't want to! Now you hate me!" He turned red as he began to panic, his eyes worried. 

Tony held out his hand, "Pete, that's not it." He told him, bringing his knees to his chest. "I don't regret this."

"Then what is it?" Peter calmed down a little, worry still in his face as he searched Tony's. 

The older man shrugged and clenched his jaw. "I just… didn't think it would feel like this afterwards. I feel dirty." He whispered, looking down at his hands. 

Peter's eyes welled up as he understood, putting himself into Tony's shoes. They sat like that for a moment as it registered in Peter's mind. He had come over, taken what he wanted from Tony and then just tried to leave like it didn't matter. 

Peter moved back and kicked off his shoes again, pushing off his trousers and pulling off his top. There was no way he was going to let his mentor feel like this, no matter what. This was the first time in forever that Tony had gone to bed with someone, you don't just take that for granted. 

Peter scurried in close to him and gently pushed down his legs and brought him to lie down. His eyes were still wet as he curled into Tony's chest.

"Friday? Activate the black out curtains please." He spoke as he felt Tony breathe out heavily. Friday did as was commanded and our men were left cuddled in bed in silence, just listening to each other breathe. 

"I'm sorry. I thought you would want me to leave." Peter whispered, "I didn't want you to get uncomfortable with me being here."

Tony stroked his arm as he pulled Peter's body closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. "This is just a bit too much." Tony admitted. "I want to teach you… I do! It's just that I don't want to feel like this. And I can't force you to care, because you have a boyfriend, and he is the one you should be doing this with."

Peter nodded, "I know. I'm sorry, I should never have asked you to do this… I'm so sorry," he began to sob lightly into his chest, "I just… I wanted to be safe… and you're my safe place… I'm so selfish, I'm an idiot!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Tony comforted him as he stroked his back. "No you're not, you're scared and that's okay. I want to be your safe space, all I'm asking is a little change to the deal."

Peter shook in his arms, "Anything, I'll do anything for you," he sobbed, tears clinging to his cheeks. 

Tony spoke softly and slowly, feeling awkward and terrible about the way he was acting. It felt so out of character and he hated it. "Stay for breakfast, when you stay over. Give me a good morning kiss, that's all I want. I feel so lonely, Pete, if I'm doing this for you, could you do that for me?" 

Peter peered up at him, "Would that make up for everything?" He asked quietly, his eyes filled with sadness. 

Tony nodded, "Kiss me good morning, Peter." He whispered. 

The younger man licked his lips and let his fingers gently touch Tony's cheek as he leaned up, gently pressing his lips against his mentors. It felt so different from last night, today felt a lot more real. He kissed him slowly for thirty seconds before pulling back and smiling.

"Good morning," Peter smiled.

  
  
  
  



	5. Anxiously awaiting Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds a lil sinister to start with but no trigger warnings at all I promise

That week things were kind of weird. Tony was at a halt, his brain not being able to focus on anything except that night, lying in Peter's arms all morning. He felt insecure and he hated it, but what he hated more was how weird they were acting together. 

Each day after college, Peter came around to work in the lab, and he acted as if none of this was happening, as if Tony hadn't spent the night touching him and kissing him. He started to doubt himself, whether he was good enough, whether all those women in the past were just humouring him! He hadn't been this heartbroken in the longest time, he must have been a teenager the last time he felt this.

Instead of working, his brain drifted to Peter's face as he lay on the bed. Nothing was done, and Tony spent all day every day in the lab, just staring into space and remembering how it felt when Peter urged him to touch him bare. God, that precious Peter. That vision haunted him, and he loved how he was the first one to see it, but he was scared after Peter had given him everything, that he would never be close like that to him again. 

It was the dreaded Saturday night. You know what that meant, Peter was over at his boyfriend's house. Probably touching him, being touched by him. Every time Tony thought about it, his stomach started to churn. Things had never been this bad before, even when dating Pepper he had never been this jealous of men hitting on her.

"Friday, why is this affecting me this way?" Tony asked as he leaned against the kitchen island, holding his stomach.

"I am not sure, Sir. Would you like me to do a physical scan?"

Tony shook his head, clenching his eyes shut. "Wouldn't help. It's emotional. Mental." 

"What are your symptoms?" Friday asked him.

Tony groaned and rubbed his head, "It's like… Anxiety. Jealousy. Feeling sick. Missing him. Angry that he's with someone else."

"It seems to me like you're in love." Friday answered him.

"But I've been in love before!" Tony exclaimed as he hit his fist against the table, "It's NEVER made me feel like this!"

"Maybe this means more to you because you and Mr. Parker share a special bond?" Friday suggested, "How does it make you feel to know Peter is with his boyfriend and not you?"

Tony held his stomach. The only thing he had consumed today was a glass of scotch, his body feeling too ill to eat anything. "Friday, go to sleep. I don't want to discuss this."

Friday did as was told as the older man's head filled up with the image of Peter lying on his bed like earlier in the week, but instead of Tony swallowing his moans, it was that moron. It was disgusting and awful and was reaping havoc on his mental state. It wouldn't leave his mind.

Immediately Tony felt like everything was going too fast, and before he knew it, he was running to the bathroom and throwing up in the toilet. He sat there, feeling sorry for himself for a while, hugging his knees and trying to think about literally anything else. 

After a while, he pulled himself up and cleaned himself off, and he was planning on just crawling into bed and taking a sleeping pill. As he sat down on his bed, his phone rang. 

To begin with, Tony ignored it, he didn't want to answer and speak to anyone. But the second time around it rang, he decided to pick it up and looked at the screen. Peter. He pressed accept straight away, his nerves coming back and pressing it to his ear.

"Peter?"

Peter sniffled, "Tony? Can you come get me?" He sounded like he had been crying, his voice shaking slightly.

Suddenly Tony's mind went to the worst thing. He felt a darkness cloud over him as he went into protector mode autopilot. "Peter? Are you okay? Where am I getting you?" He jumped out of bed and pulled a pair of trousers.

"I just… I need you. I'm at the bus stop near that fancy suit shop you like. P… please hurry." He urged him miserably.

"I'm coming, fuck it, I'm using my suit. Stay on the line, I'm coming." Tony stood up and went to activate his suit, heading off the roof towards Peter. "Are you safe? Are you alone?" He asked as he flew down into the city, heading straight for him. The city was dark, but it wasn't too late, probably around eight pm.

"I'm alone… where are you?" Peter asked worriedly.

"I'm on my way, count to ten, I'll be there. Do it out loud so I know you're okay," inside Tony was panicking, preparing himself for the worst and hoping it was something ridiculously stupid. 

"Uh… one…. Two…" Peter started, his voice coming through weakly. "Three… four…"

Tony flew down into the street, he was mere seconds away. He spotted Peter sitting alone at a bus stop at the other end, and flew straight for him.

"Five… six… seven…"

Tony reached him before he could finish, landing and standing before him. "Eight, nine, ten, I'm here, Pete. Come on, let's get you home."

Peter was standing with red eyes, shaking in the cold with his bag on his back. He nodded and walked slowly forward to wrap his arms around the Iron Man suit. "You came." He whispered. 

"Of course, come on. Let's go back to mine," Tony felt like crying just seeing him like that. He placed one arm around him and flew off into the sky. 

"Hold on tight," Tony told him as he tried to get him back to the penthouse as safely as possible. They flew fast through the sky and got back within minutes.

When they entered the penthouse, Tony set Peter down on the sofa and pulled a blanket to put around him. He kneeled down on the floor in front of Peter as he felt the blanket around him.

Peter was staring down at his hands, looking incredibly worried and upset. 

Tony let him sit for a moment, "Would you like a hot chocolate?" He whispered as he gently moved the hair from his forehead. 

Peter nodded and cuddled into the sofa with the blanket, bringing his legs up onto the couch with him. Tony made his way through to the kitchen and made his little sunshine a mug full of love to cheer him up again. He even put some whipped cream on it, just to make it special. 

He hurried back through to Peter and handed it to him, "Here you go," Tony sat down close beside him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Peter sipped at his drink and closed his eyes. Getting used to the warmth again. "Yes," he whispered, "I panicked."

Tony nodded, watching him and listening intently, putting one hand on his arm to show him that he isn't alone. "What made you panic?" He asked softly.

Peter shrugged, "So… we were in bed, and it smelled weird. And… we were watching TV, something he wanted to watch…" his voice was quiet and shaky as he spoke. Peter's eyes looked down at his mug as he tried not to cry.

"What happened next?" Tony really didn't WANT to know, but he needed to. He moved the mug from Peter and placed it on the table before moving Peter to lean against him, gently hugging him. 

"He touched me… like we did… but it wasn't like when we did it. We didn't talk or anything, he just wanted me to…" Peter clenched his eyes shut, crying softly. "But we haven't done that yet, and he was trying to convince me to. But… but I didn't feel comfortable… I started to panic."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, holding him tighter and grimacing. "Did he try to make you?" His body filled up with anger.

Peter shook his head, "No…" he breathed, "He told me we didn't have to, and… and he said that he would drive me home."

The older man stroked his arm, "Okay… so why didn't he?" He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss into Peter's curls. 

"I didn't want him to… I just, I don't know." Peter confessed as he held onto Tony's shirt. Tony's emotions were going all over the place, he didn't know what to think or how to feel.

"So… are you and Joseph still together?" Tony questioned. 

Peter nodded, "Yeah, he called me after I left… we said we would go slower. But afterwards, I started to panic which is why I called you."

The older man sighed tiredly, cuddling into Peter, and closing his eyes. "Okay," he whispered. "So you just needed some calming down time?"

Peter nodded against him. "I'm sorry I overreacted… it just… it was weird. My mind was just all over the place," 

The older man licked his lips, "I know how that feels like. So what did he want you to do?"

Peter leaned back, wiping his eyes and looking up at him. "Uh, he wanted me to suck him." He admitted, "I don't know what to do."

Tony held out his hand for Peter's, he turned his body fully so he was completely facing him. Peter put his hand into his, half smiling. "I couldn't be more pathetic." Peter whispered.

Tony shook his head, "No, not pathetic. Maybe, I can explain it to you, hm? And you can think about it for a bit. Get used to the thought before you and -" Tony cleared his throat instead of saying the other man's name. "- do it together."

Peter's beady eyes looked up at him, biting down on his bottom lip. He nodded slowly, "Yeah… that would be okay. But I'm cold, can I borrow some clothes and just stay here for a while?"

"Of course! Yes! Come on, I'll get you some clothes, we'll get you all comfortable. Come with me," Tony smiled as he stood up and started to walk down the hall towards his bedroom. Peter trailed him, and they went searching for some clothes. 

"So," Tony cleared his throat as he looked through his drawers. "His room smelled weird?" 

Peter perched gently on the end of the bed, playing with his fingers. "Yeah. Maybe I was just expecting a recreation of our night." He bowed his head, "It didn't feel right."

Tony's back was facing Peter, he smiled as he paused. There it was. A little spark of hope, that Peter could, just maybe, sort of, be on the verge of, perhaps, realising, that he might be starting to feel something for the older man. And that was definitely an encouraging thought.

Peter leaned forward and pointed at a pair of pajama bottoms. "Can I wear those?" 

Tony nodded, "Yeah sure." He pulled them out and passed them to the younger man. "Do you remember these?" Tony asked as he pulled out a comfortable shirt for him.

The younger man smiled and waited for the shirt, "Why do you think I picked them?" He took the shirt from Tony and walked over to the en suite to get changed. 

The older man stayed where he was, on his knees on the ground by his drawers, grinning to himself. Peter chose the trousers that Tony wore the last night they spent together. The blue plaid ones that Peter helped take off of him. (Obviously they had been cleaned since then!) 

He wondered how Peter was feeling and what he was thinking. Whether he realised what he was doing or not. Tony was so thankful that Peter was safe and sound, and right now, he was happy to know that he was getting to spend the night with Petet instead of that idiot.

Tony picked himself up and grabbed some clothes for himself. He got changed there and walked through to the living room to put on a movie he knew that Peter would like. He then turned on the heating and grabbed them both a drink as Peter appeared again, standing there in his clothes and looking adorable. 

The older man's body filled up with warmth as he smiled, "Sit down, I've put on that film you like."

Peter smiled sweetly and did as he was told, walking over to the sofa and getting comfortable under the blanket from earlier. Tony sat himself down beside him and automatically wrapped his arm around Peter, bringing him in to cuddle against him.

The younger man brought his knees up as he curled against the older man's chest, looking up at the screen as Tony pressed play on the movie. Seconds later, the movie started and Peter grinned, looking up at Tony. 

"Three Men and a Baby! How did you know I like this film?" 

Tony half smiled, "You told me once that it made you feel happy to see someone who had four parents who loved them. I listen." He stroked Peter's arm. 

The film played in the background as Peter shuffled around, moving his legs so they were lying on top of Tony's again. The older man helped him and rested his hand on Peter's legs, rubbing them gently as they watched the screen. 

"So uh, you said you'd tell me about, uh, oral sex?" Peter asked quietly. He felt Tony's chest breathing under his head, Tony's finger tapping at his leg. 

"Okay, yeah." The older man started, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Tell me what to do, like, how do you start?"

Tony chuckled. "Well, there isn't usually a set way to go about these things. It's about how things go. If you want them fast and rough or something special You'll want special." He explained as he stopped tapping Peter's leg. 

"You start by touching, and kissing the area." Tony spoke softly, listening to Peter's breathing quieten a little. "I quite like it when someone kisses my thighs and touches them. Maybe rub their face over my… uh… -" he started to get a little flustered. How was he going to explain this without getting turned on?

"Your cock?" Peter offered him.

God that sounded so dirty.

Tony's eyes fell shut, "Uh yeah. My… my cock. And they enjoy it too… that makes it better. Uh…" he tried his best not to envision it, he really tried. "And uh, you need to take their boxers off… maybe kiss the skin there… you'll want to look them in the eyes, make it really good."

Peter moved slightly in his lap, which made it harder for Tony to push away the desire that started to slowly fill him up. 

The younger man was starting to feel uncomfortable, his hand falling into his lap. He closed his eyes to listen to the raspy timber of his mentor's voice as he spoke about sex.

"Does looking at them make it hotter?" Peter whispered. 

"Oh yeah." Stark replied. "Especially if they have nice eyes,"

Peter clenched his hand, "Do I have nice eyes?" He licked his lips and breathed in heavily.

"Do you even have to ask?" Tony told him, "You have very pretty eyes. When you're down there, you touch them, and wrap your pretty lips around them…"

Peter's mouth was dry as his mouth fell open, "How does it feel?"

"It feels so good." Stark confirmed, "So amazing. It's wet… and warm… and when they begin to suck it's like… so fucking hot." Tony had to stop doing this now, because he could feel his cock starting to harden, and that was not what they needed right now.

Tony opened his eyes, when he did, he noticed that Peter was trying to hide his own erection in Tony's trousers. "Pete… are you…?"

The younger man nodded, biting his bottom lip. "Uh. Sorry, I was just thinking about it… it sounds so good."

Tony licked his lips, "It is." He whispered as he let his hand gently sit on top of Peter's. "If you want… I can show you?" He noticed how the younger man shivered, and how his body seemed to relax instead of tense up.

"That… yeah please." Peter whispered back, "Can you touch me first?"

Tony nodded, guiding Peter's hand under his and rubbing over his clothed cock. "What did you like about last time? Did you like when I praised you?"

Peter rested his head against Tony's shoulder and moaned. "I did, ohhh," 

The older man gently rubbed him a few more times before he moved Peter's hand to lie on his own stomach. "Leave this here for now, can I call you baby again?"

"Uhhh… god, yes." 

Tony smirked as he gently pulled down the material from Peter's hips, baring his peachy ass gorgeous cock. Tony moaned at the sight, the younger man's ass sitting on his lap. 

"Now, watch this," Tony spoke as he wrapped his hand around Peter's cock. He slowly began to jerk him off, using the other hand to hold Peter's back.

"Feels good," Peter told him, "Oh fuck," he said as he watched his mentor's hand slowly tease him. It felt amazing in Tony's warm, strong hand.

"How does that feel, baby boy? Do you like it when I do this to you?" Tony leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

"Yes… so much, you're so good at this. Ohmygod!" 

Tony smirked, "Lots of practice." He let his thumb slowly slide over the slit of Peter's cock, making him buck up into his hand and cry out.

"CHRIST!" Peter exclaimed, "More!" 

The older man continued to pump his fist, getting a little faster. "You're so pretty, baby. So pretty for me,"

"I thought… oh god! I thought you were going to use your mouth?" Peter asked him as his breathing became unhinged. He writhed against Tony's body.

"I will, this is just the beginning. I want you to cum for me, like this." Tony encouraged him, moving his hand faster.

"But… but I need your mouth… need to feel it." Peter insisted as he pushed his chest out and arched his back a little.

"Be a good boy for daddy and you'll get his mouth, I promise you, I'm going to make you cum all night." Tony's raspy voice made goosebumps appear all over his body.

"Daddy," Peter whispered, eyes closed and hanging his head backwards. "Praise me,"

"You're such a good boy, Peter. Daddy's good boy, am I making you feel good? God, look at you, you're so pretty baby," Tony fed into his ear as he moved his hand, making Peter cry and whimper.

"Oh, oh oh oh oooohhh, Tony, I want to… can I?"

Tony nibbled on his ear. "Decorate my hand with your cum, Petie. It's so pretty when you cum, let your daddy see you cum," 

Seconds later, Peter's orgasm came crashing over him, his hot cum shooting out, covering Tony's hand and his own abdomen. "TONY!" Peter shook as his body felt the pleasure all over. 

The older man watched his body as he came, his own dick hard as fuck, wanting to come so badly. But now was all about Peter, and he wasn't going to mess this up for him. He moved them so Peter was lying down on the sofa, placing a pillow under his head and leaning over him. 

"Did you like that?" Tony asked him, smiling down at him.

"Am I allowed a kiss?" Peter replied, "I liked it so much, but… but I want to kiss you. Is that allowed?"

Tony chuckled, "Baby boy, it's always allowed." He leaned down and captured him in a sweet, loving kiss, one that was usually shared between lovers. Peter moaned as he let his fingers rise up and touch Tony's hips. 

The older man opened up the kiss and slipped his tongue into Peter's mouth, tasting him and soaking up every second of it. Peter tasted so sweet and so addictive, he couldn't get enough of it. His hands gently slid up Peter's clothed chest, holding him close as he kissed him.

"You're so perfect," he whispered as he pulled back, looking down at Peter. "I want to make this special for you, will you let me?"

The younger man nodded, his mouth open and his eyes widened and dark with lust. 

"Just lie here, okay? Rest for a few minutes. I'm going to come back and show you how my mouth feels." Tony lay a soft kiss on his lips before jumping off of him and covering him with the blanket. 

Peter lay back, smiling to himself in the post orgasmic glow, smelling Tony's scent on him. He closed his eyes and basked in it, wishing that every man smelled like that. He decided he wanted to be naked, so he sat up and pulled his shirt off, feeling free and happy. It was so weird to him how comfortable he felt with Tony. 

Because if he were at Jo's right now, he'd start panicking and leave. But here, he felt he could just be. Tony came back in with a few lit candles and put them on the table, standing up and winking at Peter before heading back to turn down the lights. 

The older man came back, his erection still visible through his trousers. Peter couldn't take his eyes off it. Tony sat down on the other side of the couch, pulling out his phone and doing something on it. 

Peter stretched out his leg and let his foot sit on Tony's thigh, making the older man smile. "I'm just picking a song baby," he told him as his other hand touched Peter's food, stroking it softly.

Peter put one hand under his head and sighed, smiling. He heard sweet love songs start to play from Tony's phone as the older man placed it on the coffee table. He turned to see Peter smiling up at him. 

"You warm enough, baby?" Tony asked him softly as the glow of the candles kissed the side of his face. He looked so charming and handsome.

Peter nodded, "Yes, I feel good." He replied with a smile.

Tony's hands gently touched Peter's feet, softly rubbing them and smoothing up to his ankle. "Do I have your consent to touch you?" 

Peter's head was going insane, that was so sexy, an older, experienced, gorgeous man who wanted to touch him sensuously, and asking for permission. "Yes," he replied, his eyes stuck on Tony's and not wanting to leave. 

Tony gently stroked up his leg, bringing the blanket up with his hands. He crouched down gently letting his lips touch the pale skin, feeling the younger man shiver a little.

His warm hands travelled further, uncovering his knees. "You're so soft," he whispered. "Can I remove the blanket, baby?"

Instead of answering, Peter removed the blanket himself, chucking it onto the floor and uncovering his naked body. Tony was taken by surprise, he gasped as he looked over the pale muscled man before him. Peter then noticed the sparkle in Tony's eye, the want in his face as his eyes took in the sight. 

That was the look he wanted to see… the look in movies when someone looked at someone they loved. 

"Peter…" he breathed as he sat up, his hands smoothing up to his outer thighs, gently curving round to his ass. "Look at you, baby boy." He whispered as his mouth gaped open. He let his fingers rise up and trace over his chest muscles, lightly flicking over his nipple.

Peter moaned, biting on his bottom lip, his eyes looking up to him in desire. Tony looked him in the eyes and smiled, "You're so beautiful, did you know that?" 

The younger man shook his head, "No one's ever told me that before.

"I'll rectify that," Tony told him softly. "I want to do this properly, I uh, can we start with a kiss?"

Peter sat up slowly, taking Tony's hand. "I have a request first," he whispered, "Can I… would it be okay if maybe… I kind of want to undress you."

"Oh my god," Tony whispered, his eyes falling shut as he felt his cock twitch. Yes. Yes yes yes yes. This was happening. He nodded, "Yes please, want me to stand up?"

Peter nodded and before he could answer Tony was up on his feet, waiting for Peter to join him. The younger man stood in front of him, gently walking closer as he stared up at him.

There was no talking, Peter stepped into his space and let his hands drop to the bottom of Tony's shirt, sliding his hands underneath and pressing his hands against his warm abdomen. 

He was actually doing this, and it didn't feel horrible, it felt right. The older man shivered.

Tony's body was strong, warm and felt incredible under his fingers. Peter raised them higher towards his chest, bringing up the material with him. Tony moaned slightly as Peter's fingers found his nipples rubbing them gently before he pulled the shirt up. 

Tony raised his arms for the shirt to slip off and before he knew it, he was standing there, topless. He loved the feeling of Peter adoring him, even if it wasn't real. "You're gorgeous." Peter whispered as his hands sat on his sides, gently sliding downwards to under his trousers. 

The older man could feel himself blush and his heart race. Peter gently went behind him and gently grabbed his ass, "Iron Man's ass is in my hand… fuck," Peter blushed as he let himself feel it, stepping a little forward. 

He felt his mentor's finger gently raise his chin, "Take them off and you can see it too." 

"Oh dear god," Peter gasped as he moved his hands to remove Tony's trousers, he pushed them down and let him step out of them. Peter's eyes were back on that large, throbbing hard on between Tony's legs, it was fucking spectacular. 

"Do you want to see my ass, baby boy?" Tony whispered with a smirk. Peter couldn't reply, he just nodded and eagerly dripped at Tony's waist to turn him around. 

The older man chuckled and did as he was gestured to do, showing Peter his perfectly sculpted ass. He heard Peter whimper, as his hands touched over it. He waited a few seconds before he was going to turn around, but much to his surprise, he felt a gentle wet kiss plant itself on one of his cheeks. 

"Fuuck,," Tony breathed as he let his hand fall to his cock and gently massage himself, "Pete?"

"Mhm?" Peter asked as he kissed the other cheek. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself, was that wrong? Was that weird? Oh god, I'm so sorry," he stood up again and took a few steps back. 

Tony turned around and shook his head, stepping forward and placing one hand on Peter's waist and the other against his jaw, kissing him lovingly as he pressed his body against him, their hard cocks rubbing against each other. Tony wondered which part turned the younger man on, but he didn't care enough to analyse it. 

He moaned into Peter's mouth as he moved him down to lie back down on the sofa. Peter's hands were on his shoulders, keeping him close as they began to kiss with more fervour. Tony's hands began to caress the younger man, touching him everywhere.

Tony pulled back a little, "Oh baby boy," he whispered as he kissed down his jaw towards Peter's neck, sucking a little on his skin. He shouldn't be doing that, he didn't want to leave a mark, but Peter moaned loudly, his body arching a little underneath him. So Tony sucked harder, until his neck was nice and purple.

That was going to be a bad idea. But they both needed this. 

Tony's lips left kisses down Peter's body, stopping at his nipple and sucking on it. 

"Daddy!" Peter gasped, his fingers of one hand grasping into Tony's hair. "That's amazing!" Tony moved over to the second nipple and massaged it with his tongue.

He could feel Peter slowly thrust up for friction. Tony got the hint, his lips making their journey south, leaving a wet trail towards his crotch. Tony's hands gently massaged Peter's creamy thighs and he let his head bypass his crotch as pepper his thighs with sweet kisses. 

"Fuck…" Peter moaned quietly as he felt his skin tingle. He looked down to see Tony gently paying attention to his thighs, and god, nothing was hotter than this sight. 

Not many people anymore can say they knew what it was like to feel truly loved by Tony, but that's what this felt like, this felt like love. Sure, it was fake, none of this was real, it was an act to sooth Peter, but it meant everything.

"I'm going to use my mouth now, baby boy. If you want to fuck my mouth you can, if you want to guide my head, you can, if you want to stop at any point, just tell me, and if you want to cum… do it…" Tony told him as he kissed the sensitive skin next to Peter's cock.

"Tony… you mean… cum… in your mouth…?" Peter questioned nervously. 

Tony nodded tilting his head and gently licking along Peter's balls, retracting a loud gasp from the younger man. He sucked on his balls for a few seconds before letting his lips kiss the base of Peter's cock.

"Tooo--" Peter tried to say his mentor's name, but he couldn't, suddenly his mind went fuzzy. His eyes were closed as the older man's lips kissed up the length of his cock. 

This was something Tony had been wanting to do for the longest time, he let his face gently rub against the side of Peter's cock, before letting his lips take in the tip. 

"OH MY GOD!" Peter moaned as Tony sunk down on his cock, taking him all in. It was hot, wet and perfect, like nothing he had ever felt before. Peter's fingers held his hair tighter, his hips moving a little. 

Tony began to suck him down, one hand situated on his thigh and the other one reaching to massage his balls. Peter whined and moaned under him, his legs stretching out wider. "Oh… oh fuck… fuck yes!"

The older man knew he was doing a good job, even if this was the first time he had done it. Peter seemed to really be enjoying it, but god, so was he. Peter's cock tasted amazing, and if Peter let him, Tony could do this all the time. 

Tony sucked harder, the music still playing softly in the background, his head bobbing between Peter's legs, urging him to cum. He looked up at Peter, whose face was red with pleasure. Peter's head was backwards, his mouth open as his other hand was in his own hair, completely coming undone. 

He wanted Peter to look down at him, he wanted to see his eyes. Tony hummed around his cock, making his skin vibrate, he hollowed out his cheeks as he moaned himself, making sloppy hungry noises. 

The younger man looked down, meeting Tony's hazel eyes, "Fucking hell Tony!" He exclaimed as he moved his hips along with his mentor's mouth. "Fuck yeah, just… just like that… oh my god… I'm… IM COMING!" Peter cried out, keeping his eyes on Tony as he shot his load down his throat, crying out and whimpering.

"Tonytonytonytonytonytonytony!" Peter called out, his entire body completely taken over with immense pleasure as his mentor drank down every drop of semen. 

Tony swallowed him down, removing his head and sitting his back against the other arm of the couch, one leg on the seat and the other hanging off the edge. He eyed up the younger man who was panting heavily, his skin flushed and glistening as he was spread out over the couch before him. 

The older man licked his lips, letting his hand grasp around his own cock, finally giving himself a release. "Beautiful," Tony told him.

Peter opened his eyes and looked over at Tony, furrowing his brows. "What are you doing?"

Tony chuckled, "What does it look like baby boy?" He moved his hand a little more, squeezing himself and moaning.

"But… I want to do that to you," Peter whispered, sitting up slowly and crawling towards him. "Will you let me?"

Okay, so Stark was pretty sure his heart had exploded and he was going to die any minute. After this, Tony had to tell him how he felt, he couldn't keep this in any longer, all of this was way too good. He let his hand drop as he watched Peter situate himself on his front, letting his hands touch Tony's thighs.

Tony wanted to close his eyes and let himself feel it, but a huge part of him just wanted to memorize Peter's movements. He watched as Peter gently rubbed his face over his thigh, kissing it softly and tickling the other. Peter's lips felt like velvet against his thighs, and all he wanted to do was feel this for the rest of his life.

The younger man's hair was a mess while he gently started to kiss higher and higher, one hand nervously moving towards Tony's cock. He anxiously wrapped his elegant fingers around the older man's large cock, immediately resulting in a moan from Tony.

"God," he breathed out as he looked down at his protegé. Peter bit his lip and looked up at him as he began to jerk him off slowly.

"Am I doing it right?" Peter whispered. 

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Sit up a little, better access, oh  _ fuck _ ," his eyes fluttered as he let himself be touched by the object of his affection. Peter did as was told and sat up a little, moving his hand a little faster and a little tighter.

"Nnngggg-GOD baby boy!" Tony moaned, "No one's touched me in so long!" He confessed as he moved his hips along with Peter's hand.

Peter slowed down a little, "Then I want it to last longer," he whispered, looking his mentor in the eye. "Do you uh… do you want me to say anything?"

Tony bit down on his bottom lip and nodded, his chest moving heavily with his breathing. "Do ya wanna try dirty talk?"

Peter looked a little excited but also really nervous. "How do I do it?"

"Oh fuck… baby… I love your hands, you just… you just say what you're thinking, what you feel about all of this… what you want to do… uhhh!" Tony's eyes closed, his other hand reaching out to touch the side of Peter's face. 

The younger man thought for a second as he slowed down even more. "I was so nervous to do this… but, Tony… you're a god," he whispered as his eyes devoured the sight of his mentor coming undone to his touch.

"Say more things," Tony requested, slouching down in his seat a little more. 

"Your cock is bigger than I'd hoped… it's so fucking hot… like the rest of you. Your touch makes me feel on fire… god, Mr. Stark, I'm so lucky, I'm the luckiest boy in the world." Peter moaned as he removed his hand and leaned forward, connecting his lips with Tony's neck. 

"Baby…" Tony moaned in a whisper as he felt the younger man's lips gently kiss his neck, making him feel so alive. Peter continued his journey down Tony's chest to his nipples.

"Tony, I don't have the words… to tell you." He said as he wrapped his lips around one nipple, suckling on it and flicking it with his tongue. 

Tony's body shook with pleasure as he looked down at Peter who was moving to the second nipple. "How much you mean to me," Peter whispered before he tended to the other one.

After a few seconds, Peter began to move downwards, moving his body to fit. "How much your friendship means to me,"

_ Friendship Peter? Really? Is that all this is to you?  _

Peter's face moved down to beside Tony's cock, kissing around it as he let one hand rise up and gently massage his balls. He let himself take a few seconds, taking a breath and looking up to his mentor. "I'm going to try my best," 

Tony's heart felt so much love, one hand gently threading in Peter's hair. "You're already doing amazing,"

Peter smiled, "Could you… maybe talk as I'm doing it?" He asked timidly as he moistened his lips. 

"Of course, baby boy. You take your time okay? If you want to stop, I don't mind, I want you to be comfortable. You're the boss," Tony smiled back at him, "You're safe with me.

Peter believed him, because he was right. Tony was the number one person in the world, where he knew he was safe and protected. Tony watched as the younger man eyed up his cock, leaning down and letting his tongue touch the base, sliding it up the length of it.

"There you go," Tony whispered, desperate for this moment, for this touch. Peter moved up, gently dragging the tip of his tongue over the slit, making Tony gasp and moan.

Immediately Peter pulled back, "Did I do something wrong?" 

Tony shook his head, "Not at all, that felt… oh please more, Peter." His eyes were darkened with desire, his nipples hard and glorious. Peter moved in again, kissing the tip of his cock and tasting him, realising that he actually loved the taste. 

He opened his mouth wide and slowly let Tony's cock enter his mouth. The older man watched as his dick disappeared inside the gorgeous younger man's perfect mouth, his pink lips, stretching around it. 

"Oh my god," Tony moaned as Peter tried to lower himself and get more of him in. "That's it… fuuccck…" He watched himself fill Peter's mouth, saliva dripping out from the sides. The younger man accidently went too far and gagged a little, which felt amazing to Tony, but wasn't good for Peter. 

The older pulled his head back a little, "It's okay baby, don't go too far now," he whispered as he guided his head back and forth slowly. "Just go…  _ ah fuck…  _ until you feel comfortable, you can put your… _ shit baby _ ...hand on the base if you want."

Peter started to suck on his cock properly, wrapping one hand around the base and bobbing his head on the rest of his cock. Tony's eyes nearly rolled back into his head as Peter began to enjoy himself.

"Fuck yeah! Oh, oh baby boy, you're doing daddy so proud… you feel so perfect, daddy wants to fuck you so badly… you're so beautiful like this… so goddamned beautiful!" Tony exclaimed as he let himself enjoy this moment, his cock getting the pleasure it's been needing so badly. 

Peter continued to work on him, his wet mouth sucking on the top half, one hand jerking the bottom and the other gently massaging Tony's balls. He moaned as he did so, realising that he was stupid to fear this, that this was probably one of the best things yet. He was making Iron Man moan out obscenely, who else can say they've driven Iron Man this crazy with just their mouth?

"Daddy loves your mouth baby boy… oh… oh god…" he thrust up a little, looking down to see Peter working hard, sucking him down the best he could. "Baby boy, do… do you want me to cum somewhere else?" He asked as he stroked Peter's hair, his orgasm rising up inside of him.

Peter moaned as if he was enjoying himself, working harder. Tony wasn't going to last much longer, "If you want me to cum in you… oh god… oh… oh fuck, baby boy look at me, please, let me see those pretty fucking eyes!"

The younger man's hazel eyes flew open and looked directly up at him, his mouth full of Tony's cock and hair clinging to his face. 

"Oh fuCK PETER I'M CUMMING!" He cried out as he thrust up once and came largely, filling up Peter's mouth. Peter swallowed some of it, but he didn't swallow quick enough, some of it dripped down his lips as he kept Tony in his mouth through his orgasm. 

The older man's body was shaking out his orgasm, that was the hottest fucking thing in the history of the world. His body felt like it had been given something he deserved, something he had waited for. And to be the first person that Peter tasted… fucking hell. He looked down at Peter's red face, glistening plump lips and beady eyes. 

"Peter… I love you," Tony whispered. 

The younger man furrowed his eyebrows, "What?" He crawled up Tony's body and lay against him, bringing their faces together. "You love me?"

Tony swallowed hard and nodded. "I love you," he confirmed. Peter looked confused, he didn't quite understand all of this, but whatever it was he could think about it when they were sleeping. His eyes searched both of Tony's before gently kissing him. 

The older man melted into him, his arms softly moving around Peter's body and holding him close. They stayed like that for a while, and when they pulled apart, Peter didn't say anything. He stood up, blew out the candles and held out his hand to Tony, leading him to his bed.

Cuddled up in the sheets and each other's arms, Tony's heart felt full and happy. Like every part of this day made it the best day of his life. Peter knew how he felt, and he didn't run away, and that… that was something special.

Of course, he didn't mean to say it. In fact, it just slipped out without going through his mind. But he didn't regret it, he sparkle in Peter's eyes said it all. Or at least, he hoped it did.

\---

When they awoke in the morning, Peter was curled into his chest. He slowly looked up to see if Tony was awake.

"Good morning," Peter whispered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tony's. The older man kissed him back lovingly, not caring about morning breath, but enjoying his new favourite way to wake up. When Peter pulled away he smiled sweetly. 

"Well, good morning there handsome," Tony replied, stroking his back. "How does it feel after doing all of that yesterday?"

Peter shrugged and blushed, "It feels… kinda amazing. I didn't think I'd enjoy doing it that much." 

Tony smirked down at him, rolling him over onto his back and hovering over him. "You did fantastic. Definitely an A+ student." He leaned down and kissed Peter again, milking it and just pretending for a minute that Peter was his. 

Peter giggled and stroked Tony's face. "I do believe I was offered breakfast, Mr. Stark."

"And breakfast you shall have, put something on and come through. I'll go whip up something." Tony bent down once more, planting a big kiss on Peter's neck before moving back and winking at him. He jumped off the bed, grabbing his trousers and headed out the door.

\---

Soon they were sat at the table eating a lovely cooked breakfast together, turns out they were starving. Perhaps they worked up quite an appetite. 

"This is really good, thank you Tony." Peter smiled up at him. The older man sat across from him.

"It's no problem," he smiled back, "Anything for you." Tony was practically glowing among this feeling of love. 

"Not just for the food," Peter told him, "But for everything. You've really just been… fucking amazing to me. I don't deserve you,"

The older man shook his head. "Shush, you deserve the best. So uh, did, did anything stick out to you last night?" He was eagerly awaiting to find out what it was that Peter thought about his confession, whether it meant something to him or not.

Peter paused for a moment, "You know? One of the things I loved the most was how you really tried to make it perfect for me." He explained, "You're a great actor."

Tony cocked his eyebrow, "I'm a great what now?" 

"Actor," Peter restated. "You're whole 'I love you' thing was a great part of the act. If I didn't know you better, I would have fallen for it." 

The older man nearly dropped his cutlery as his eyes filled up with tears as he felt discouraged and hopeless. Peter thought that none of this was real, that his love confession over candle light was nothing than a mere act. Suddenly he didn't feel like eating.

"Pete, I -" 

Just as Tony was about to speak and confess the reality of his words, Peter's phone rang. He picked it up and answered, apparently he forgot that he was supposed to go shopping with Aunt May today, so he jumped up to get himself dressed and decided to head out. 

Before he did, he gave Tony a tight hug, breathing him in and holding him close. "You've always been the most important person to me, don't forget that."

He whispered, kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

Tony watched him leave, the words on his tongue but not daring to enter the open air, it wasn't right. This didn't feel right. And if something didn't give him a sign to tell him what to make of this soon, he was going to have his heart broken over the most beautiful man in the world.


	6. The Bruises Left Behind

Peter left the penthouse for home, feeling a bounce in his step. It was a huge thing that happened last night and his ego was certainly boosted, except that things were starting to get a little muddled in his head. So many thoughts had been scurrying around on his mind, he hardly knew what to make of them.

He cannot believe that Tony Stark agreed to help him with all of this. All he ever wanted was to be close to the older man, you know? Be seen as an equal or at least just respected enough to be in his life. That was the plan, and when Joseph came along, it was his perfect way to connect with Tony. But on a level he never knew could exist before.

Peter didn't expect it to go this far. He also didn't expect to be this addicted to the older man. One fake flirtation and something changed between them, and ever since then… woah. If Peter had let himself fall, he would have fallen hard. But he couldn't. 

How goddamned stupid would that be to fall in love with a famous womaniser? A playboy? An older man who's divorced and probably doesn't want another serious relationship with anyone, especially a man. Tony Stark was a lady lover, and apparently an amazing one. 

If that's the way he acts with Peter, a man whom he has no romantic attraction to, then any woman Tony had been with was the luckiest woman in the world. 

That moment when Tony whispered, 'I love you,' that was the moment things got weird for Peter. Because he wanted to believe it in the moment. He said it so realistically and exactly like Peter had imagined his first time hearing that to be. It made his heart change, and he didn't want it to. Because that would be stupid. 

Letting himself fall for his mentor would be torture. He'd be rejected and have to face him everywhere he went, from magazines to posters, Iron Man was everywhere. Getting rejected from someone like that, would destroy him. Especially since he holds the man in such high regard.

Doing what they did last night with someone was scary, and yeah, even with his mentor. But Tony kept him safe and comfortable, he talked to him and adored him, even if everything was fake. Peter found himself wondering, if things were different, what it would really be like to be with him. He had to shake that out of his head. Tony was just being his teacher, his friend. Guiding him and mentoring him as usual, but it just felt so real. 

Now Peter felt extremely comfortable with everything he had just learned, perhaps his boyfriend would be happy and they could move on?

Those nights he shared with Tony… touching, kissing, holding. Each part of it would be stuck in his memory in his old age, the sweet look in his eyes, the sensitive touch, the moment of ecstasy shared between them. It was all perfect. Peter could still feel the lips on his skin, and hear the older man praising him, calling his name. 

It was the perfect start to his sexual life. Nobody ever got a chance like this. To be able to say that you lost your virginity to the hottest, richest man in the world?! Peter couldn't ask for anything better!

He skipped into his apartment, greeting May and Happy as he did. However, they noticed something that Peter did not, a certain token of the night tattooed on his neck. He was going to get hell for it. But not from May.

\--

Over at the penthouse, Tony had cleaned up after breakfast and was working out in his home gym, trying his best to figure out how the fuck this turned out wrong. 

Tony Stark does NOT say 'I love you', not unless he really meant it. It's a well known fact that a lot of men can't communicate their feelings so easily, especially a closed off man, one who's been used and hurt so many times. What mattered was protecting himself, and he promised never to fall in love again. Not after the mess with Pepper, man that really messed him up. Even trusting someone again was hard, but Peter had always been easier to trust. 

And suddenly he finds himself liking a gender he had never liked before, seeking affection in the eyes of someone so much younger than him. And it was ridiculous! He taught him how to flirt, how to date, they held hands, they kissed and they spent TWO nights together… and NOTHING?!

Peter just kept breaking his heart day after day, probably not even realising it. He tried to keep himself from dwelling on this too much.

During his fifth round of "trying to forget about Peter by running on the treadmill until I can't breathe anymore" he decided what he was going to do. The next time he saw that beautiful younger man, he was going to confess everything. 

Tell him exactly how he felt, and exactly what he wants. If he gets turned down, fine. But at least he won't be feeling like this for much longer. This was too hard right now.

A few hours later, as Tony was walking through the house reading a book, Friday let him know that he was getting a visitor. He naturally assumed it was Peter, as Peter is the only person who has their own key, so he walked through to meet him.

Hopefully he would tell him today, hold him close and whisper in his ear. Beg him to consider letting him into his heart. Imagining how it would be for Peter to tell him he loves him too brought a huge smile to his face. God, he needed to kiss Peter again.

However it wasn't Peter, oh no. But it certainly was a Parker. A very angry parker, who as soon as she came out of the elevator, stormed up to him in a rage, heels clacking against the hard flooring as she glared at him.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing with my nephew?!" She shouted, standing a foot away from him.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, standing up straight and closing his book. "Excuse me?" He asked her in a neutral tone, trying to sound cool and collected.

"I KNOW he was here last night. He tried to lie to us, but we aren't that stupid." She told him.

Tony shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, May, but you can't just storm in here and accuse me of things." He talked to her normally, there was no way he was going to raise his voice to a woman, especially not one so close to the man he secretly loved.

May laughed bitterly, almost snarling at him.

"You know how I know that he was here? Because Joseph, Peter's  _ boyfriend,  _ called last night to see if Peter got home safe, and none of us knew where he was! So Happy tried to call you, apparently you both had your phones off!" She continued, her face turning red. 

"Happy logged into the security cameras to see you two sitting on the sofa talking, and guess what? His neck was perfectly clean! So would you like to kindly explain why he left your house with bruises all over it?"

Tony was at a loss for words, the feeling of shock from all this was taking him over. He had no idea at the time that this was even a possibility of happening. Stark opened his mouth to talk but didn't know what to say.

"I'm waiting?!" May exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Uh… well, we kind of… we were watching a movie and we just ended up… kissing." He sighed, telling her the absolute bare minimum of what had actually been going on between them. He didn't want to get himself or Peter into any more trouble than this.

May rolled her eyes, "Are you aware that he is only twenty years old? Young enough to be YOUR SON? Also, he has a boyfriend, did you ever think about that or do you just like seeing people miserable like you?" Her words were like daggers. Tony could tell how much she meant them, never skipping a beat to take a moment to breathe or think. This was pre-scripted on the way over for sure.

Tony gawked at her, "I'm sorry, what?" He grimaced at her. "Yes, I'm aware he is younger, and has a boyfriend, but I'm not trying to make anyone miserable! I care about Peter! I'm not miserable."

May shook her head, holding up her finger to shush him so she could carry on with her mama bear speech, "If you cared about him, you wouldn't be trying to ruin his happiness. Peter is easily led by you, Tony. You tell him to jump and he'll do it, tell him to die for you and he'll do it, but he NEEDS to be with someone his own age, one that could  _ love  _ him. Like really love him, something I don't even think you're capable of anymore, so you're going to cut him off."

Tony threw his book down onto the chair beside him and looked up at her, "No!" He said back to her. How could he just… cut Peter out like that?

He understood that May was just trying to protect the only family she had left, he got that, he really did. But why did May have such a low opinion on him? Was he that bad a person that no one would want him to be near their loved ones?

"No?" May repeated. "Why the hell not?" Her eyes were burning holes into him, making him feel like the inferior in his own home. Something that he really wasn't used to.

"Peter and I are friends… you don't get it, we-"

May cut him off. "No, YOU don't get it. Peter is a good person, better than you. He deserves love and happiness, not just some bitter lonely man who's given up on himself." She told him sternly, glaring at him. 

That was the moment it suddenly dawned on him, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he changed, no one would ever see him as anything different than a closed off, miserable cunt. It hurt, and mostly because he had attempted to change his life around, after dying and returning, and his wife leaving him for someone else, Tony put it to himself to try to be a better him.

He hadn't been the drunken playboy he used to be in his younger days, and he hadn't been partying like he used to. But no matter how much money he gives to charity, or people he's helped for no reason, people still expected him to be a bad guy. 

A hero, but not personally good. 

Tony hung his head, "So that's how you see me is it?" He looked up to her. "You think I've given up on myself?"

May shrugged and threw her hands up in the air. "Look at yourself, Tony!" She gestured to him. "When was the last time you even hung out with Happy? Huh? You just sit around, you don't date, you don't help yourself, you just act like you're still dead!"

Stark gaped, what the actual hell? May was supposed to be nice and fair. All Peter and Happy talked about was how amazing and wonderful she was, but why was she acting like this now? 

"You really don't want me near Peter again do you?" He asked quietly, crossing his arms across his chest. 

May looked at him sternly, shaking her head. "Leave him alone. He's a good kid. I don't want him to end up like you." 

Ouch. 

"So you're going to cut him out. And it's gonna be hard and horrible, and he's not going to understand it, but in the long run, he's going to have a chance to be happy and not have his dream being to live in your shadow." May softened her voice a little as she took a step back. 

"Okay." Tony whispered, leaning back against the wall behind him and bowing his head. 

"You know it has to be this way, right?" May asked him. "You bring damage with you wherever you go… Peter's all I have."

"He's all I have too." Tony replied, looking up at her with saddened eyes. He noticed how May's eyes showed how bad all of this made her feel. Somewhere inside she knew the pain that she was bringing.

"Get it done." She whispered to him.

Tony nodded, not saying a word. Everything he had worked towards wasn't good enough. It was everything his crappy father had told him growing up, that he's not worth anything, no matter how hard he tried or how many people he saved, there was nothing good about him as a person. 

May turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Stark behind.

He slouched back down on the armchair, moving the book from under him and chucking it on the floor. He sighed, staring down at the table. 

This was bullshit. How could he just let Peter go? Everything he had done since he came back from the dead was about making things up to Peter! Do they think that their landlord really decided to let them live rent free? No! Tony's been paying their bills for them secretly for ages. 

And there was no way that Happy happened to win that contest that paid all that money for his honeymoon with May! Tony had set all that up for them. He wanted to do something nice and he knew they wouldn't just accept that money.

Peter had 24 / 7 access to his lab, his technology, and his home. Christ, he had a room to stay in when they worked too late, and a shelf in the fridge. The 20 year olds life was mixed in with his, and they had planned to be around each other for as long as possible. 

With Pepper gone and married off to someone else, Steve gone from their lives, never to be seen again, and Bruce always away on business trips, he didn't really have anyone. Tony did have Happy, but he didn't want to pull him away from his new fiance, especially because he knew how depressing he could be. He didn't want to come between them.

But Tony had been trying his hardest to pull himself out of the darkness, it's not as easy as a lot of people think. It's fucking difficult. And Tony had been mostly doing it on his own, and Peter had been helping in his own way.

Okay, Peter helped more than that. Not that the younger man knew that, in fact, he had no idea how much Tony looked forward to working with him in the lab, teaching him, getting takeout together and just talking about their shared interests. Peter cared about Tony, of course he did, everyone knew that. And Tony was sure May knew that too, more than anyone. 

He had to say goodbye to Peter once before, which makes this time ten times harder. Last time it nearly killed him. Everything about his new life revolved around the younger man, and now… nothing. He had to send him off on a bad note, not like before when there were good thoughts about each other to make things a little easier. This had to end in heartbreak.

Now Tony wasn't going to be allowed to be there with Peter during his first time, he'd never get to watch his expression as he felt Tony move inside him. That was something all in itself, 

\---

It was two days later when Tony was in the lab working on fixing one of his robots, when Peter skipped in with a grin on his face. The moment the door opened, Tony felt his heart sink to the floor.

"Hey Tony!" Peter smiled widely as he skipped to his desk, dumping his bag on his chair and spinning around to look at the older man. He leaned his back against his desk.

"Tony?" He offered again, watching Tony as he continued to work.

"Hi." Tony spoke coldy as his back was facing him. If Peter could see his face, he would see how heartbroken he was, how his eyes were filled with pain as he tried not to cry. He wanted to turn on his heels, tell Peter he loves him and kiss him until his lips turned blue. 

Peter looked a little confused, "Are you okay there? You seem off."

"M'fine." Tony sounded as he swapped tools, pretending that he still needed to fix the machine.

The younger man raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Okay then," he whispered to himself. "Well, you'll be happy to know that your lessons paid off!" Peter explained, jumping up on the table and swinging his legs back and forth, waiting for a reaction.

Tony paused, and went to look back over his shoulder at Peter. He turned halfway and then stopped himself, turning back. His stomach turning at the thought of what was to come.

"You get your neck cleaned up?" Tony questioned in a flat tone.

Peter nodded and laughed, "Oh yeah! That was insane, because I didn't notice it until May and Happy did! And they totally bought that I had fallen over on the way home! Even Joseph bought it!" He sounded so proud of himself.

Tony breathed out heavily, leaning on one arm against the desk beside him. So Peter didn't get a screaming match from May, that was fine. But that means that May didn't want to be the bad guy, and Tony was the only one who was meant to hurt him like this.

"Okay." Tony spoke, standing up straight and putting down his rench. He picked up a rag and wiped his forehead before chucking it down again. He used his leg to hook the bottom of his desk chair and pull it close to him. Tony sat down and started tidying his desk, not looking at Peter.

The younger man sensed some sort of vibe, but he was eager to tell Tony his news. "Do you want to know what I did last night?"

There was no reply from the older man so Peter kept going. "Well, I'll tell you anyway! Are you ready?... I gave Joseph a blow job! It was brilliant! I would never have been able to do it if it wasn't for you!"

Tony's blood was boiling inside him, he was sure he was about to snap at any moment, the pain was too much, the jealousy was overbearing and the need to act out his emotions was proving too hard to ignore.

"Tony? Don't you care? I was able to give my boyfriend head because of you!"

Tony spun around, glaring at him. "I don't care, Peter!" He exclaimed loudly, startling the younger man. Peter's eyes widened, his face in shock. "I couldn't give a shit about what you do with that idiot!"

Peter's face changed, his eyes welling up a little. "But… I thought you did care about this? You… you helped me?"

Seeing Peter like this was fucking horrific and he felt like crying just having to treat him like this. "And I shouldn't have!" He lied. "Do you know how much work I could have got done instead of messing about with you upstairs?"

The younger man's eyes filled up a little more as his cheeks turned red. "Messing about? Is that all that was to you? Tony… you acted like you wanted this!"

Tony clenched his jaw, trying not to cry. This is what was right for Peter. If he stayed around Tony, he would become like him. Old, alone, prone to drinking to solve his problems, relying on a much younger person to fix him without doing anything for himself.

"Yeah, ACTED being the word, there kid. And what about this boyfriend of yours, huh? What have you told yourself about what we are doing to make it seem okay?" Tony stood up, glaring the younger man in the eyes.

Peter bowed his head and shrugged. "I just wanted to feel special," a tear strolled down his face, making Tony want to punch himself for encouraging it. "You're my best friend…"

Tony had to fight every urge inside of him. "Do you know how wrong this is? I'm over twice your age! Christ, kid, you should be friends with the people in your class, not lowlifes like me!"

Peter's head shot up to Tony's. "Whose words are these?" The younger man inquired. "Because these aren't yours, you've never acted like this shit mattered before."

Tony shook his head, "These ARE my words. And you shouldn't be here anymore." His heart was killing him, pain surged through the entire of his body, making him want to break down on the spot. Peter's eyes were so filled with misery, and it was heartbreaking.

"None of this meant anything, kid." He said quietly, "It was just a thing that happened. I refuse to do it anymore."

That precise moment, Peter broke down into sobs, his chin shaking as tears freely dripped down his face. "But… you… you said… you're my best friend…" he shook as he tried to wipe his eyes, his adorably gorgeous face in so much pain.

"No," Tony stated coldy. "Not your best friend. Ned is your best friend. You want to have aex with someone, go ask him. I'm out."

Peter shook his head, crying, his lip quivering as he spoke. "But… we… don't make me leave, Tony… you're so important to me."

He could see the look in Tony's eyes, this was causing him pain too. "Do you not like me anymore?"

Tony licked his lips and clenched his jaw, bowing his head. "Pete -"

Peter started to panic, his own sort of realisation flooding his mind. "Oh my god, all of this really meant nothing to you, did it? You… you tried to make me happy but it made you hate me!?" Peter jumped off of the table, grabbing his bag. "I thought we… I was SURE we had a connection… like… like you really…  _ wanted _ me." He wiped his cheek and sniffled, putting his bag on his back.

"Peter, this meant nothing. Go be with your boyfriend, and leave me the hell alone." Tony had to physically pinch his leg to make himself say that, he detested himself right now. Nothing could be worse than seeing the look on his best friend's face as he said this.

The look of heartbreak in Peter's eyes was unmistakable. "Tony…" he breathed, trying to understand why all of this was happening. They had shared so much together, though their entire relationship had been an emotional rollercoaster, he was sure that they were at the top. 

_ I guess the only way to go is down. _

"Are you telling me that ALL of this meant nothing to you? That  _ I  _ mean nothing to you?!" Peter raised his voice, his heart breaking inside. 

Tony didn't say anything. He couldn't. How could he bring himself to lie to Peter's face and tell him that everything they shared wasn't the best nights of his life.

Peter slouched, crying, not being able to look the older man in the eyes. He turned to make his way out of the lab, stopping at the door and pausing. He sniffled and looked back, over to the equally as upset man, standing there with nothing to say.

"For what it's worth," Peter offered him quietly. "I wouldn't change... what happened between us for the world. And maybe… maybe, I'm not your best friend… but you're mine." With that, he left the older man alone in the lab, filled with self hatred and misery.


	7. I Miss You

That night when Peter got home, he didn't talk to anyone. In fact, he just felt like crying. It was, like, the man he looked up to, loved and adored, just decided to take back their whole relationship without cause. This came out of the blue and was a shock to his entire system.

Without his idol, his mentor, his best friend, his hero, what the hell was he going to do? It wasn't about the money or the fame, but about the person underneath. 

He had always known that Tony was a good person, he cared about Peter more than he did anyone and that was incredibly obvious. There were pictures of Peter in the penthouse, not that Tony knew he knew. Their relationship had grown and it was like they had this closeness that people yearn for. 

Peter thought of Tony as the best person in the world. But tonight, his heart was torn from the warmth of his chest and cast into the lowest depths of the ocean. His hope, his faith, his belief in humanity lay with the man who just kicked him out of his life.

He locked himself away in his room, cuddling up in his bed. The rejection was hard in itself, but from someone who meant so much to him was twenty times worse.

He didn't get much sleep that night, or for a few nights afterwards. His boyfriend had called a few times, but he let it ring out. After six calls to him and to the landline, he finally decided to text and tell him he had the flu, and just needed a little time. The only person he wanted to speak to was Tony. Tony was, as he had expressed before, his safe space.

When he was low, depressed, upset, angry, he would call Tony. The man had been there for him in the middle of the night when he missed his parents and had been nice enough to buy him his own desk and tools for the lab! They weren't just close, they were the JD and Turk of the Avengers. 

And he missed Tony so much, it hurts.

Peter point blank refused to believe that Tony didn't care about him. There was no way that after everything, things in their relationship would turn out that way. Tony touched him so gently and lovingly, kissing him so sweet and soft. Being with the older man was twenty times better than being with Joseph, hands down. 

He thought back to the other night.

_ Peter moaned, biting on his bottom lip, his eyes looking up to him in desire. Tony looked him in the eyes and smiled, "You're so beautiful, did you know that?"  _

_ The younger man shook his head, "No one's ever told me that before." _

_ "I'll rectify that," Tony told him softly. "I want to do this properly, I uh, can we start with a kiss?" _

That meant more to Peter than any intera ction he had ever had with anyone in his entire life. Tony told him he was beautiful, and when he did, he said it with sincerity, a glow in his eyes that said he meant it. And what's more, was the feeling in Peter's heart when he did. 

All of the time they spent together, laughing, having dinner, working, fighting, sitting in silence, learning, it was Peter's favourite time. Tony was his favourite person, sorry May, but he was. 

Peter's whole life he looked up to him, wanted to be like him, wanted to matter. And suddenly, this opportunity came up, and Tony stepped up to help him. 

But now, Peter couldn't think about anything else. Sure, Joseph was his boyfriend, and he was good looking and more his age. But it felt different. It didn't feel… as of right as it did with Tony. He hated to admit this to himself, but he preferred being with the older man. 

Joseph didn't turn up to the date looking half as good as Tony did. In fact, his conversion was only adequate. The hand holding was near the same, but it didn't cause the same sensations in his skin.

The more Peter thought about it, the more he didn't believe Tony's outburst. There was no way that he truly believed all of that. Not after the way they touched, the way they kissed, the moments between them that made his soul feel on fire.

Why the hell would Tony come out with all of this now? Christ, their ages never mattered before… and they had been a huge part of each other's lives. If Tony hated him so much so suddenly, why didn't he take the keys away from him? Why didn't he shout at him?

He knew that the older man couldn't treat him like that again, he cared too much, no matter how many times he told himself he didn't. There had to be some reason for Tony's outburst. 

Maybe his mental health had taken a dive again? And he was pushing Peter away so he wasn't hurt when Tony was going through a bad patch? Or even, maybe Pepper had come back and made him feel bad about their closeness? Whatever it was, he was going to find out.

Everything with Joseph had been sorted out. Before this, they weren't exclusive, so technically what he did with Tony wasn't cheating. However, since the night of the blowjob, they decided just to see each other, which meant no Tony. But Peter wasn't sure he was going to stick to that… now it looks like he doesn't really have a choice.

May knocked on the door or his bedroom, as Peter was lying in bed watching TV, his hair a mess and bags under his eyes.

"Come in," Peter grumbled as he cuddled up in bed. The pain of hearing Tony kick him out made him feel lower than anything. He didn't want to move.

May walked in and smiled at him, perching on the end of his bed. "Do you want to talk about it, pickle?" She asked him, laying a hand on his. "I know this must be hard on you."

Peter shrugged, "I don't know." He said sadly, his eyes still on the tv. "I just… I don't understand what changed!" 

May nodded, getting more comfortable on the bed as she turned to him. "I know it's hard now, but it'll get easier. At least now you don't have to be living under his wing."

Peter shook his head, "I was never living under his wing. Always by his side, he made me feel so… alive."

His aunt nodded and thought for a moment. "Why don't you focus your energy more on Joseph? Hm? He seems to really care about you, maybe he could make you feel alive?"

The younger man slouched further into his covers. "I guess. But Tony's just always been there for me. I can't just… forget him." He clenched his eyes shut and tried not to picture Tony's smile, but it was way too hard.

"He's always been like this, Peter. Surely, you know that. He's unreliable and moody." May tried to help him.

Peter sat up, his face turning annoyed, "No! That's not something I know! I've been in his life for ages, and since his return, he's really been trying! Tony is a good man!" He protested loudly, shaking off the ridiculousness coming from his aunt.

His aunt sighed, "Peter, come on now. Did you really expect to be best friends with a closed-off man nearly twice your age?"

Peter's eyes squinted, listening to her words. They sounded a hell of a lot like those of Tony the other day. He watched her face for a moment. 

"I care about him, May." Peter confessed, "So much more than he could ever know." He watched as her eyes twitched slightly, taking in a breath.

"You shouldn't, he's broken. These things don't matter to him, this was just a matter of time." May said in a soft voice, leaning over to tidy his hair up a little.

"Why don't you go and visit Joseph soon, hm?" She suggested, sitting up. "I'm sure he misses you, just try not to fall over again and get all bruised up next time."

There it was. 

Peter clenched his jaw, looking over her face. It dawned on him, that Tony's change of heart suddenly coincided with the findings of the marks on his neck. He tilted his head a little, trying to piece things together.

He watched as May stood up, smiling down at him. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead before making her way to the door. 

"May, what do you think about Tony? Honestly?" Peter spoke up, turning in his bed to face her. She leaned against the door and looked down at him, trying to choose her words carefully. 

She licked her lips and let out a breath of air. "I think you're too good for him." She told him straight. "You're better off thinking about Joseph because that's a man who could love you."

With that, she left the room. Peter took a moment to piece everything together, he shot up, realising what he thought was the truth. (It was.)

He had to see Tony. Like right now. He missed him so much that just thinking about Tony was hurting him. He picked up his phone and made it so his number went through as private, calling Tony.

"Tony Stark here," the older man's voice came through the phone. He sounded tired and sad, but also it was strangely comforting to hear his voice.

"Hey... Hey, it's me, it's Peter." He held the phone close as he pulled the duvet up to his chest.

He heard the older man sigh deeply. "What did I say, kid?"

"I know what you said, but I need to talk to you. It's important, like, life or death." Peter exaggerated, he had to. Unless it was deadly serious there was no way that Tony would give him the time of day after they fought like that.

"That urgent huh?" Tony questioned him.

Peter nodded, "Extremely. Can I come over? I won't bother you. I promise."

He was sure he could hear Tony mutter under his breath, something to the extent of 'you never bother me.' But he didn't reply to it, just in case Tony didn't want him to hear it.

"I don't know, kid, is this a good idea?" Tony asked him. 

"I don't care, Tony. I need to talk to you as soon as possible, and I won't keep calling you until I do. So, what do you say? I think after everything I deserve five minutes?" Hopefully, the older man saw the logic in everything Peter was saying.

After a few moments of silence, Tony spoke again. "Okay fine. But, you might not want to tell anyone you're coming to mine. What time will you get here?"

Peter looked around his room, he needed a shower first. "I'll be there in forty minutes. I really need to see you, please don't leave." The younger man begged him.

"Okay." Tony answered, "I'll be here. I'll see you soon."

Peter hung up the phone and jumped out of his bed, grabbing a towel and heading straight for the shower. May and Happy were surprised to see him in such high spirits. He explained to them that he wanted to go out and meet his friends, call Joseph and see if he wanted to come over for dinner. He tried to throw them off, and this time, it worked.

\---

True to his word, forty minutes later Peter walked out of the elevator in the penthouse. He walked through, slightly nervous to see Tony again. 

"Tony?" Peter called out as he walked through the open space. "Are you here?"

The older man's footsteps came closer and suddenly he approached him from the hallway towards his bedroom, looking around and catching Peter's eyes.

The moment Peter saw the look in his face, and those tired eyes, he knew he was right. He wanted to hug Tony, but he didn't want to make this harder on him.

"Hey," Peter offered him. 

Tony nodded, clenching his jaw. "Hey."

They watched each other for a few seconds before Tony spoke again. "You had something urgent to talk about?" He reminded the younger man.

Peter nodded, "I do. Can we uh… maybe sit down and do this?" He asked as he walked over to the sofas. Tony sighed and followed suit, sitting down on one end of the couch as Peter sat at the other.

"So? Who's dying?" Tony leaned back, tapping on the arm of the chair, looking down at his feet.

Peter didn't plan this far, but he had to cover all the bases. He needed to be sure that whatever the reason, this was going to be fixed. He took in a deep breath and made himself comfortable, slightly closer to Tony. The older man noticed this and continued to try to seem unfazed.

"I've been thinking," Peter started softly. "About the other day, and you were right."

Tony didn't like where this was going, he grasped tight on the edge of the sofa, trying not to let this conversation break him down even more.

"I did push you into this. And I shouldn't have. I know you mean more to me than I do to you, and you're not into men… and if you were? It wouldn't be me. I must have made you feel so uncomfortable, and I am truly sorry." Peter tried to get this out as warmly as he could, his voice shaking as he spoke. 

Tony closed his eyes, none of that was true! The poor younger man was making out like he had forced Tony to do things he didn't want to, but he did! The guilt that the kid must have felt made Tony want to cry.

The older man turned slightly to look at him, placing his hand on the space between them. "That's not it." He confessed quietly. "I know how to say no."

Peter nodded, sighing heavily. "Okay good. I've got tons of these, so get ready," he smiled. Tony's lips twitched a little like he was going to smile, but instead, he rested on his arm on the side of the sofa and waited.

"If your mental health is getting bad again, I'd much rather you let me help you than push me away. I don't want you to feel like you have to go through this alone, and Tony, I'm like, an actual adult now! I  _ want  _ to be there for you when things go bad." Peter placed his hand on Tony's spare one, holding it gently. "You're important to me okay? Don't suffer alone,"

Tony's eyes teared up, looking down as he thought about how genuine and kind this man was. God, he loved him. His mouth was dry as he couldn't let out the words he wanted to say. He closed his eyes and took a moment to compose himself. 

Peter's hand being on his made the tension leave his body. Just knowing that Peter was here, showed him that there wasn't much that could tear them apart. Tony knew that May would kick his ass for this, but he didn't care. His soul needed Peter like his body needed air. 

"Things are okay, Pete," Tony whispered. "I just have to learn to be alone. That's how it's got to be from now on." 

Peter shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, not buying that. You're forgetting something really important,"

Tony met his gaze again, looking thoroughly confused. "What is it I'm missing?"

Peter sounded like he was about to cry, his voice giving away his emotions. "You'll never be alone because you have me. And you can push me away, you can block my calls, you can put a restraining order on me, but I'll never stop caring and being there for you. I had your cock in my mouth, Tony. You're not getting rid of me." He smirked as he watched Tony's face fill up with emotions.

Tony knew that Peter was sunshine, but he couldn't believe how wonderful this man was. Every day, surprising him and becoming a better person. 

He leaned forward and rested his head on Peter's shoulder, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent he missed so much. Peter placed a hand on his back, lightly rubbing it and smiling. 

"So, what did May say to you?" Peter asked him, feeling extremely safe and happy just sitting here, touching his mentor. 

Tony turned his hand and held onto Peter's. "She told you about it?" He asked, moving against Peter a little more.

"No. I figured it out. She doesn't know that I know, she really doesn't like you."

Tony leaned back, nodding and raising both his eyebrows. "I know," he whispered as he watched their hands gently touched each other. "She told me a lot of things. That I'm… miserable and not good enough for you. Apparently, I'll make your life worse."

Peter's face turned red with anger, a frown marked into his skin. He tightened his hand around Tony's, causing him to look up to his face in concern. 

"Peter?"

The younger man shook his head. "She forgets that I know you. I know you better than anybody," Peter whispered, "And you're the best man I've ever known."

Tony bit his lip, looking forward to Peter's face, not caring how needy and awful he sounded right now, he had to get this out. His blood rushing through him, heating him up.

"I didn't mean anything I said," Tony confessed, holding his hand to the side of Peter's face. "You mean everything to me, and everything we did together was meaningful, you're not a mistake, you're perfect."

Peter began to cry, just hearing that made him feel so much better. Tony telling him he did matter, was all he ever needed. "Thank god," he smiled, looking into Tony's eyes.

"And I'm so sorry about making you cry… I just don't want you to end up like me." Tony spoke quietly, looking from Peter's eyes to his lips and back again.

The younger man felt his stomach fill with butterflies as he edged in slightly closer, this was wrong. He was being a bad person, his boyfriend didn't deserve this, but the allure and the magnetic force between him and Tony were too much to bear. His head was going blank of everything except the older man.

"You mean strong and brave?" Peter whispered, licking his lips. "Courageous and handsome?" 

Tony bit his lip, his cheeks turning slightly red as they entered each other's space. Their faces were inches apart. Tony's heart raced and his pulse quickened.

"I'm not all that, Peter, you are. I'm a coward," he whispered, "I can't even let myself be honest with you."

Peter smiled at him, leaning forward and letting their hot breaths mix together. "Tony… I'd be nothing without you."

"If you're nothing without me, you shouldn't have me." He chuckled.

"Shut up old man," he smiled back in reply as he looked him deep in the eyes. Tony's were filled with hope and insecurity. 

The older man's finger stroked his cheek, wiping up a tear. "You're my best friend right?" 

Peter nodded, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall, "I'll always be your best friend, I promise." He whispered in reply.

Tony closed his eyes as his hand slipped down to lay softly against Peter's waist, not giving a shit about May or Joseph. "I missed you," he told Peter.

"I missed you too," Peter whispered as he let his fingers grasp at Tony's shirt.

There was no telling who made the first move, but their lips touched together in a magical kiss, one that could make anyone jealous. Peter leaned his body against Tony, kissing him deeply and pulling him close. Suddenly he could feel his heart glowing as the older man made every piece of hurt float away.

Tony moaned as he felt the younger man's body against his, his heart ready to burst. He held into Peter's waist firmly and moved him to the side to give him the idea to straddle him. Peter's body went into overdrive, not thinking, just feeling.

Tony opened up the kiss, letting his tongue explore the younger man's mouth, tasting heaven as he went. The younger man raised his leg over Tony's, connecting their bodies as they continued to snog. Tony's hands slid up his back, holding him lovingly.

Peter bit down on Tony's bottom lip, making him groan. His hands on Tony's neck as he kissed him with the fire of a thousand suns. Tony moaned underneath him, never wanting to let go. He could feel a warmth spread out through his body, feeling himself getting hard as he moved his crotch against Tony's instinctively. 

"God yes," Tony moaned into the kiss, gripping him tighter and thrusting up. He was starting to get hard too, both of them clinging onto each other as they broke the rules together. It felt so wrong and yet so right.

Peter pulled back, looking Tony in the eyes, his own darkened and wild. "I want you," he whispered, "Do you want me too?"

Tony nodded, his lips turning up in a smile, "I do, I really do." He let one hand move up to Peter's neck, not believing what was happening. Peter wanted him, so this was happening whether anyone liked it or not.

The younger man smiled, moving his hips a little. "Can we go to your bedroom?" He whispered as he leaned forward to kiss Tony's neck, "I promise I'll be a good boy."

"Ooohhh fuck," Tony's eyes fell shut as his body reacted to that massive turn on. His large cock thrusting up into him for friction. "Yes please," he found himself saying. "I've missed you,"

Peter grinned, pulling back and climbing off of him, holding out his hand to pull him up. "Come with me and I'll tell you everything I missed."

Tony took his hand and stood up, grabbing Peter's top and sliding it up over his head, chucking it to the ground. Peter jumped up and gave him a kiss, taking a few steps back and grinning.

"Race you there, old man." He smirked cheekily before he turned around and ran down the hallway, the older man watched him for a second, counting his blessings as he decided that he wasn't going to let himself feel bad about this. Tony chased after him, ripping off his own shirt and leaving it on the floor. 

Peter giggled as he got into the room, kicking off his shoes and spinning around, just in time to see Tony reach him, wrapping his arms around him and scooping him in for a kiss. Peter's arms wrapped around his neck as Tony pulled their bodies together.

"I missed your kisses," Tony admitted, slipping his hands down Peter's body and under his trousers, gripping at his peachy perfect ass. Peter bit down on his bottom lip, thrusting up into him.

"Never push me out again," Peter told him, playing with his hair. "And take your trousers off."

Tony laughed and removed his hands, winking at Peter as he slipped out of his shoes, socks and jeans. As he did that, Peter rid himself of his, falling back on the bed in just his boxers. 

The older man leered over him, smirking as he looked over the gorgeous younger man in his bed. "Are you going to take them off?" He raised an eyebrow as his eyes landed on Peter's clothed hard cock.

Peter giggled and slid his hands down to the hem, "Only if you do too," he grinned as he pushed them down and slid out of them. Tony slid his over his hips and let them fall as he moved to climb over Peter, connecting their bodies together as their lips met for a fiery kiss. 

Peter moaned as their cocks moved together, the strong older man he looked up to so much, pressed against him, caressing his body as they rolled over the bed together. The younger man's fingers traced up his back and back down to hold onto his hips.

He wanted this, and although it scared him, and he didn't know what to do, he knew there would never be another opportunity for this. Peter let his hand sit on Tony's jaw, pulling back from the kiss and looking into his eyes with a look of hopeless certainty. 

"I want to have sex with you," he admitted, never taking his eyes off of Tony's. The older man's face was hopeful and loving, smiling down at him. 

"Are you sure it's me you want?" He had to be sure, because if he said yes, there was no way Tony was going to back out of this.

"I do, I want you so badly… Do you want me? Because it's okay if you don't -"

Tony cut him off by capturing him in a kiss, holding him close. Peter melted into it, his hand knitting in Tony's hair. Peter's back was against the mattress, feeling the older man's body warmth against him. 

"I do," Tony replied as he pulled back, his fingers tracing the muscles down his chest. "I want this to be everything you thought about, tell me what you want and we'll do it."

Peter blushed and spun them around so he was on top, holding Tony down. He ducked down and lay a kiss on Tony's neck, tasting him as he did before. He sucked on the skin there, letting his fingers trail down to play with Tony's nipples.

"Thought about it a lot," Peter whispered in his ear. "And I want this to be hot… and intimate… and feel so good for us both." He told Tony as he thrust his hips up, rubbing their hard cocks together.

Tony's eyes were closed over, feeling the soft warm skin against him. "Where do you want me?" 

Peter leaned down to kiss his chest, sliding down towards his nipple. "I want you to sit up, daddy." He whispered, his hot breath against Tony's skin. "And I want to ride you, "

"Ohmygod," Tony moaned, "That sounds perfect… but baby, I want to prepare you first, "

Peter looked up at him. "Really? Will you?" He smiled widely. 

Tony nodded, leaning forward, moving his body to crawl over the younger man's. He pushed him down against the bed, his hand sliding down to wrap around Peter's cock. 

"Yeah, baby, that's daddy's job, hm?" He growled as he began to jerk him off, watching his eyes widen in pleasure. Peter's mouth hung open, his lips glistening. 

"Such a pretty boy, do you like that I'm the one to touch you?" He asked as he pleasured the younger man.

Peter nodded, "Oh fuck… Daddy, it's so much better when you do it,  _ just like that, fuck yeah! _ " He closed his eyes and moved his body along with Tony's hand. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good that no one else will ever come close to me, " Tony told him, moving his hand faster. "You're going to cum over, and over, and over again, saying my name!" 

Peter licked his lips, arching his back. "Yes daddy, whatever you say!" 

"I'm going to prepare you now, sweetheart." He pulled his hand away. Peter watched as he leaned over to the bedside table, pulling a new tube of lube out. 

"Never been used, huh?" Peter cocked his eyebrow.

"It's new, " Tony's cheeks went red as he opened it, letting some of the gel sit on his fingers. "Call it wishful thinking, "

Peter couldn't help but admire the expression on his mentor's face, seeing the nerves and excitement there. The older man seemed like this may have meant a lot to him. Peter remembered that Tony hadn't had sex with someone since before he died, making this a big event for both of them.

Peter spread his legs apart, giving the older man better access. One hand lay on the sheet beside him as the other reached up to hold Tony's side. The older man moved so he was down between his legs, letting Peter's hand fall against the sheet. 

Tony's lube-free hand lay against the younger man's silky thigh, as his face lay against the other. He kissed the sensitive skin there and looked up to the younger man's hazel eyes.

"Do you remember what I told you, baby?" Tony asked him.

Peter nodded, "That I'm the boss?" He asked quietly, looking down with his hair in a dishevelled mess. 

Tony smiled and kissed his thigh again. "That's right baby, you're the boss. Tell me if you want to stop." 

"Okay, Tony. I trust you." Peter said softly, bringing warmth to Tony's heart. 

The older man looked down manoeuvring Peter's knees so they were up and spread out. His eyes fell down to see Peter's perfect pink hole, just waiting to be filled up.

"Am I the first one to ever see you here, Petie?" Tony asked, kissing his thigh.

"You are… is it okay?"

Tony moaned, bringing Peter's hips closer. "You're so goddamned pretty." He told him, "Fucking beautiful, baby boy." 

His eyes attached to Peter's hole, knowing that what he was about to do, he had never done before. "I can't wait to be deep inside you," he whispered as he leaned forward. "Oh baby," he growled as he pressed his lips against Peter's opening, licking around the muscles.

Peter whined loudly, "ohMYGOD!" he exclaimed as he felt the wet heat of Tony's tongue massaging his hole, dipping inside and driving him crazy. He never knew this was something that could happen, but it was like a fire burning through his body. 

"So good," Peter whispered, pushing his ass further towards Tony's face, pressing his tongue in further. "AH FUCK," he moaned, gripping into the sheets. "Tony! Oh jesus… oh… Tony please!"

The older man was surprised at how much he enjoyed doing that. He'd never wanted to do that before with anyone, but Peter wasn't just anyone, Peter was going to be his. He attacked his hole with wet kisses, listening to the younger boys whimpers and whines. 

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" Peter begged him for more, for everything he was able to give.

The older man leaned back, wiping his mouth on his arm as his hand slipped down between his cheeks. "Did you like that?"

Peter nodded, his chest moving rapidly as he breathed heavily. "God yes!" He replied. 

"I'm going to put my fingers inside you now, is that okay?" Tony asked him, circling the wet muscles with his lubed up finger. 

Peter dropped his head against the feather pillow, "You just saying that was so fucking hot, do it, please."

Tony smirked, "Do you like me telling you what I'm doing to you?" He asked letting the tip of his index finger slowly dip inside. "Oh baby, you're soooo tight," he told him in a raspy voice, pushing his finger in fully.

"Holyfuck!" Peter moaned, his mouth dry as he felt his body temperature heat up. 

Tony slowly slid his finger in and out, trying to push in further than before. He watched as his digits slipped inside of the younger man, his cock bouncing with the need to be touched. 

"If only you could see yourself… so fucking beautiful, damn, you're such a good boy for your daddy,"

Peter moaned, arching his back. "Tony… oh god, I want to cum!"

Tony pushed in a second finger, stretching him out as he moved over to kiss his balls. "That's okay, sweetheart, cum whenever you want to, I'll get you there again," 

Peter's hand wrapped around his cock, massaging himself as Tony finger fucked him, making him whimper and moan loudly.

"Oh… oh! Oh fuck, Tony!" He called out as he began to sweat, his skin turning red. "Your fingers feel so good… oh, oh it's so… fuck!"

The older man moved up a little, "Move your hand, baby, I'm going to use my mouth on you." He grinned as he watched Peter's untamed expression. 

The younger man's hand fell to the side as Tony sunk down on his hard cock, his fingers still working on him. He stuck in a third and stretched him out further, going in deeper and curling upwards.

"Fuck!" Peter cried out, thrusting his lips along with Tony's mouth and hand. Tony's mouth was perfect, sucking on him hard and taking him all in. He bobbed his head as best he could, letting the tip of Peter's cock touch the back of his throat. 

"Fuu-UCK! TONY!" Peter exclaimed, as he threaded his fingers in the older man's hair. "I want to cum so hard for you… you make me feel so special… Tony PLEASE!"

Tony's fingertips grazed over his prostate. "OHMYGOD! DADDY!" Peter cried as his back arched and he came largely down his mentor's throat.

Tony sounded noises of enjoyment as he drank down every drop, Peter's muscles tightening around his fingers. Peter shook as he rode his orgasm out, clutching at his own hair. The older man pulled back, pulling out his fingers and peppered Peter's milky thighs with kisses until the younger man calmed down. 

Peter's breathing calmed down as he pulled Tony by the hair, bringing him back up to his mouth. He kissed him slowly and lovingly, connecting their bodies so close that there was barely room to breathe. 

"You," Peter whispered, his hands on Tony's neck now, holding him close. He was panting, his lips mere centimeters from the older man's, their hot breaths mixing together. "You're amazing." 

Tony grinned, rubbing their noses together, "You make me amazing," he whispered, kissing him lightly. "I don't want to be here with anyone else."

Peter pulled back and searched his eyes, "You actually mean that don't you?" He asked.

The older man nodded, looking slightly insecure. "I do," he replied. "I haven't been with someone since, well, since Pepper."

"I know," Peter whispered in reply. "Why haven't you?"

Tony lay down on the bed, his cock starting to go down a bit as he pulled Peter in for a cuddle. He sighed and closed his eyes, smoothing his hand over the younger man's arm.

"I guess… I don't feel desirable," he admitted. "And I don't really want to go back to sleeping around. I promised myself I wouldn't go through with it unless I really cared about them… and they cared about me."

Peter kissed his chest and nodded, letting his hand gently move over to massage Tony's cock, bringing it back to life. He moved his head up and whispered into Tony's ear. 

"I care about you," he told him as he began to move his hand. Tony's mouth opened as he moaned, melting into the mattress as Peter jerked him off, slowly. 

"I care about you so much," he kissed the man's earlobe and let his tongue trace around his ear. 

" _Oh_ _fuuuck, Pete,_ " Tony moaned, moving his arm up to hold the younger man's back. 

"Mr. Stark… you're more desirable than you know… you're big and strong, and you're so damn good looking." Peter moved his hand a little more, swiping his thumb over the slit. He sat up a little to kiss Tony's lips.

"I'm not," Tony told him, chest rising and falling fast, "God, Peter… I like you," he looked up into his eyes.

Peter didn't know what to say, what to make of this? What was real and what wasn't? He leaned down and kissed him hard, moving his hand so they could move their bodies against each other. His own cock was hard again, and he needed to feel the older man's large cock inside him.

He moved off of Tony, "Sit up against the headboard."

The older man did as he was told, stretching his legs out before him. Peter looked over his body, god, that man was beautifully built. He crawled over him and reached for the lube pouring a little into his hand and then lathering it onto Tony's cock. 

Peter looked up and locked eyes with Tony. Both of them were scared and happy at the same time. He straddled him, placing his hands onto Tony's shoulder. With their eyes still on each other's, the older man's hands gently wrapped around him, holding his cheeks and softly parting them.

"You ready, baby?" Tony whispered.

Peter swallowed hard, "Yes," he replied, leaning down to sit his forehead against Tony's. He raised his hips, and together they lowered him onto Tony's cock.

Peter clenched his eyes shut as the tip entered, stretching him and going deeper. "Nngghh…" Peter moaned quietly, feeling himself slowly being filled up.

His ass was so tight and warm around Tony's cock. Tony breathed in hard, savouring the slow movement of pushing himself inside. He could feel the younger man shake against him. 

Tony stopped halfway in, kissing him softly. "You okay, baby boy?" He asked him, "Do you want me to stop?"

Peter shook his head, taking a deep breath in. "I want this," he whispered. "I want you," he pushed his hips down further, his breath hitching as Tony's large cock filled him up completely. 

"CHRIST!" Peter cried out as he held onto Tony's shoulders.

The older man could cry, it felt so beautiful and it meant so much. He needed this, and he needed Peter. Peter was his best friend, his life line, and now Peter actually wanted him to be his first. Sex was something Tony never got anymore since the return, so everything about this moment, meant everything to him. 

He brought his legs a little closer, holding Peter close as he let the younger man get comfortable with the new sensation. "You feel so fucking tight, baby." Tony told him, rubbing their noses together.

Peter lifted his hips up a little and then sunk back down, his mouth hanging open as he pulled back to watch Tony's face. Tony helped him, slowly finding a rhythm for them as he began to thrust up into him.

"Fuck, Pete," Tony breathed, his body overwhelmed and heart beating fast. "Baby, that's so good… how do you feel?"

Peter began to fuck himself harder against Tony, biting down on his lip as he kept eye contact. "Fuuuuuuck," Peter moaned, "You're so big, so fucking big… I… oh god Tony," 

Tony held onto him tighter, leaning forward and kissing his neck as their bodies moved together, his cock thrusting in and out of it's warm sheath. 

"I'm so proud of you baby," Tony told him, before sucking hard on his neck. "So fucking proud, oooh, oh," 

Peter pulled at his hair, trying his best to make himself bounce on his lap, "I'm so full!" He gasped, the sound of their bodies and breaths the only thing heard in the room.

"Am I being a good boy?" Peter asked, bowing his head, feeling the sweat on both of their skin.

"Yes, Petie, you're being sucH A GOOD BOY," Tony fucked up into him harder. He wasn't going to last much longer, he let his hand fall down into Peter's lap, grasping his cock and jerking him off.

"Tony! You're perfect! You're so amazing!" Peter told him, gripping hard. "I'm so fucking lucky!"

Tony worked as hard as he could, every part of his body on fire with lust and passion, he had to give. "My good boy!"

"Daddy," Peter moaned, his body peachy and sweaty, his orgasm rising up through his body. "You're going to make me cum!" 

"That's the plan,  _ oh fuck I'm so close! _ " Tony bit down on his neck. 

"Kiss me!" Peter exclaimed. Tony moved his head, kissing him hard as he thrust up and moved his hand fast. Both of them moaned and groaned into the kiss, noises of obscene pleasure. 

As he was about to cum, Tony leaned back a little and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Peter. For real," he whispered. 

"TONY!" Peter came seconds later, his body crashing against Tony's. His cum covered the older man's chest, gripping onto him hard as he shook. The muscles inside his ass spasmed tightly around Tony's cock, milking him hard. 

"OH PETER!" Tony cried out as his shot his load inside the younger man's ass, filling him up. 

Their hot, sweaty body's stayed in place, against each other. Tony was still inside of him, keeping his cum locked away. Peter was done for, his hair sticking to his skin as he clung onto the older man. He felt amazing, breathing heavily with Tony's arms around his back, keeping him close. Peter's eyes were closed, savouring this very moment, the feeling of being safe and happy.

"I'm glad it was you," Peter whispered, "I wouldn't want anyone else." He smiled, eyes closed and head against Tony's shoulder.

Tony breathed in heavily. "You know this isn't an act," he admitted. "I'm not sure that it ever was," a lump forming in his throat. His eyes stayed shut so he didn't cry. All of this was so overwhelming.

Tony wasn't one for mushy shit like this, he didn't usually cry and sex used to be a sport for him. But this? Peter and he had been through everything. They both died and were reunited, and through everything, Peter was the one person to always believe in him, to stand by his side and encourage him, to look at him in awe. That didn't last as long with Pepper as he wanted it to, and he was left alone. He hadn't been loved, or touched or admired in so long. 

He needed this as much as Peter did.

"You mean it?" The younger man asked, sitting up a little and catching his eyes

Tony clenched his jaw and nodded. "Uh. Yeah, I do." He breathed out nervously. "I'm sorry,"

Peter smiled and shook his head. "Why are you sorry?" He whispered, "I'm a bit speechless." He slowly lifted himself off of Tony, lying down beside him and waiting on him to lie with him.

The older man slid under the covers, reaching back to grab something off the ground to wipe the cum off of him. He chucked it to the side and pulled the duvet over them both, turning to Peter. 

"Speechless?" Tony questioned, reaching out and settling his hand on Peter's waist, pulling him close. "Is your ass okay by the way?"

Peter giggled, snuggling into his chest. "Yes, my ass is fine. Might hurt tomorrow though," he closed his eyes and rested his head against him. "And uh, you're  _ you _ . I would have assumed your next love would be a supermodel or something."

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, I guess that's what everyone assumed." He stroked the younger man's back. "I have to admit, it's scary. And it's new. But I'm… I don't know, I feel good about this." He admitted, kissing the younger man's hair.

Peter stayed silent for a few moments before speaking. "Tony? I don't know how I feel." He confessed in a whisper. 

The older man's heart began to hurt, his stomach twisting as he pursed his lips. "Oh," he replied. "Yeah, that's okay." His voice barely a whisper. 

"I'm sorry," Peter told him, "I just… I never let myself fall for you. It would just be too hard if I lost you." 

"Don't you feel anything?" It came out of Tony sounding heart wrenching and hopeless. 

"I do," Peter said, moving so he could kiss Tony gently, his hand gently sitting on his jaw. "I feel like you're the only person in the world that I feel completely comfortable with. You make me so happy, and yeah, I feel more when you touch me than anyone else." He explained before kissing him softly again.

Tony searched over his face, not wanting this moment to leave but also not wanting to go on. He was about to get rejected again, and he couldn't handle it.

"Then… Can we give us a shot?" Tony asked.

Peter thought for a few moments, holding him close. "I… I don't know." He looked down at the bed between them. "Could we work?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" 

"I mean," Peter took in a breath. "With our ages, and our different points in life? You're champagne and caviar and I'm burgers and soda. You know?" He looked at him with a serious look.

The older man sighed, "I guess." He nodded, "You'll want to go out and try all the different guys and girls you can at college, and I'll be, well, here." He cuddled more into the duvet. 

"Isn't there anything you want to do?" Peter questioned him, "The industry is going well, there's been no need for Iron Man for a while. You need to fill up your time, you can't just hide away. Tony… you don't know who you are anymore. I can't be with you if you don't know yourself."

Tony closed his eyes, "You're right." He agreed, "With that in mind, I have a proposal for you." He kissed the younger man again, this time longer. It was soft and sweet as he poured each feeling inside of him into the kiss. Peter kissed him back, lovingly giving him what he needed. He loved kissing Tony, it was heaven. 

"What is it?" Peter smiled widely. 

"If I can get myself together, show you that I haven't given up on myself… will you give us a shot?" Tony offered his heart up on a silver plate, hoping that the younger man would take it whole.

Peter licked his lips and nodded, "Tony… I'll always be your best friend. But if you want to live a life worth living since coming back… go for it. And I'll be here, and when you're back on your feet, able to love yourself again, I'm there."

"So we have a deal?" Tony had to be sure. "I'll figure out who I am and what I want, and we… We can be together? I need to hear you say it."

"Deal," Peter whispered, "I'll be yours."


	8. The Deal #2

The next morning, when Peter woke up, he awoke in the arms of Tony Stark, and it felt wonderful. He had finally managed to go through with it and have sex, and god it was so much better than he originally had imagined. He was pressed against the warm, strong chest of his mentor and felt intoxicated by his scent.

He stayed in his arms when he woke up, wanting to soak all of this up. 

Then Peter remembered. He had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who really liked him and wanted to just be with him. After Peter chasing after him, and bringing him out on a date, you would think that Peter would be the more serious one. 

He did like Joseph! Honestly! Jo was attractive and funny, he was his age and he had this way of making Peter just blush for ages. He had something about him.

But he wasn't Tony. Tony was dangerous yet safe, charming yet devilish, handsome and rugged yet a total softie deep down. And he wasn't a dumbass, oh no, he was the most intelligent person alive. 

Peter stroked the warmth of Tony's back as he slept. He thought about how he felt. What did he feel? Peter liked Jo, and he liked Tony. The whole world, well, everyone in his world, were rooting for him to be with the age appropriate choice. 

You know? The one he could grow old with. The one who 'wouldn't hurt him'? But that's just the thing, Tony would never hurt Peter without major cause. He wanted to protect the younger man with every single part of his soul, and he had more than proved it.

Peter had never been able to allow Tony into his heart like that, but now he was allowed. He could finally entertain those feelings that maybe when Tony smiled at him it meant more than just "Good Job". 

And turns out that the big shot himself  _ likes _ Peter. It's like the King marrying the peasant who cleans his shoes. It just… it didn't make sense. They were from two different worlds; Penthouse and shitty apartment, Armani and dollar store, caviar and baked beans. How could those two worlds collide?

Would he have to hobnob with Tony's high society friends? Would Tony go to family functions with him? 

It was so much to think about, but first he needed to entertain the thought of being around Tony in a romantic way. He didn't know if the man could actually pull off being in a relationship anymore, he'd only really had one and that ended up in divorce.

Peter didn't want to agree to a forever with someone who only means for a while. And there was the very important fact that Tony had almost given up on himself. He wasn't aware if Tony actually knew about this, but he wasn't going out much, or spending time with friends. He worked in the industry and slept alone, making no public appearances and dating no one.

He felt Tony's arms tighten around him as the older man woke up, breathing him in and kissing his hair. 

"Good morning, handsome." Tony spoke, smiling. 

"Good morning," Peter replied with happiness flowing within him. "How did you sleep?"

"Mmm' very well." The older man replied, raising a hand to Peter's chin and rising it up so they were looking at each other. "How did you sleep, honey?"

"Amazing," he smiled widely. "Good morning kiss?"

Tony replied by capturing him in a soft and loving kiss, pressing in close together. It was one of those kisses that was built with equal softness and fire, not wanting to pull away. After a few minutes of holding each other closing and showing their appreciation, they pulled away, cheeks red and slightly out of breath.

"Wow," Peter whispered, looking into Tony's eyes. "You're a wonderful kisser."

Tony chuckled, "Well, at least that's better than good." The younger man giggled in reply before Tony kept on speaking. 

"Tell me what you're thinking about, Petie," he asked softly as he gently traced the line of the younger man's jaw with his thumb.

"I'm thinking about me," he admitted. "About what I want. Can I ask you something?"

Tony nodded, "Ask me anything," 

"I want to know more about… I guess, you and the way you feel about me. And what you want… I want you to just be happy and be you, and I'm afraid you're not being you."

The older man clenched his jaw, raised his eyebrows and took a deep breath in, nodding his head. "Woah, that's a lot." He smiled warmly as he leaned in and kissed Peter's nose. 

"Well," Tony started, "I'm in love with you, which is terrifying, because you're a man. And I  _ know  _ I'm broken. Not everyone who comes back from the dead has a smile on their face like you do, sunshine." He smiled as he continued to stroke his jaw.

"I don't have the best track record," he confessed. "Playboy, womaniser, divorced. I can see how Joseph is better for you than I am, but…" he closed his eyes and took a hasty breath in. 

"You were mine first. I got to see through you how there are things in the world that are good. Your strength and loyalty outsounds me, Peter. And getting to be all your firsts made me feel like I was finally doing something good since I returned."

He lay back on his back, holding Peter's hand against his chest in his own hands as he spoke. "All I want… is to be happy. I've lived through a lot of drama and loss, and fuck, I really loved being married to Pepper. And it's weird, because I like you so much more than I liked Pepper at this stage."

Peter couldn't find words to say, his heart just fluttered and his cheeks turning red as he listened intently. "You… You're  _ that _ serious about me?" He whispered.

Tony caught his eyes, nodding. "Yes. Of course I am. Peter, you're not just some person to me," he reached up and let his hand sit on the side of Peter's face. 

The younger man blushed and grinned. "I have to admit. That feels really good to hear," he snuggled his face into the palm of Tony's hand. "God, this has all become so complicated. I like Joseph a lot, but you're just drawing me to you."

The older man sat up, kissing him softly. "What do I need to do to convince you to choose me?"

Peter sighed heavily. He felt horrible about all of this, he knew whether Joseph knew it or not that he was hurting two people, and that he was the bad guy here.

"I don't like being this person, Tony. My first relationship and I'm the bad guy… I've never been a bad guy before." He whispered, leaning his forehead on Tony's shoulder. 

The older man's arms wrapped around him, kissing his head as he cuddled him. "It's okay. Is there anything I can do to make this easier? I hate seeing you sad," 

"We can't do this again," Peter replied, sitting up gently and looking into his eyes. "I owe it to Joseph to put effort in, and you have your life to get in order. It's the wrong time for us,"

Tony looked down at the bed, nodding. He understood, but he wasn't happy about it. All he wanted was Peter, he didn't want to change his life and do all these things alone. He wanted to be hand in hand with the one he truly loved.

"I guess you're right." He whispered, knowing that Peter was looking at him as he pouted. "This sucks."

"Yeah. Yeah, it does." Peter agreed sadly, "So uh… this is the last time we're going to see each other like this."

Tony's deep hazel eyes looked up at him with sadness written in them. "But… we'll still see each other?" 

Peter shrugged, "Not as much as we are now. May needs to see us apart, and Joseph and I will be spending more time together." He cleared his throat, "And when we do see each other, it'll be during the day, clothes on."

Tony closed his eyes and nodded, a tear or two falling down his cheeks. "I've never felt this… fucking awful before about another person." He whispered, covering his eyes with his hand. 

Peter felt like the worst person in the world. "How… how do you feel?"

The older man lay back down on the bed, speaking sadly and slowly. "I know this isn't right… but I just feel  _ used _ . And I let myself ACTUALLY fall for the one person in the whole world who doesn't want me back. It's like finding out that Pepper remarried all over again." He turned around so his back was facing Peter as he wiped his eyes. 

Peter had never been this distraught with himself in his life. What had he done? He was being so selfish that he physically broke the heart of the man who was said not to have one. 

He hated himself for what he had done and was doing, but he didn't regret it, he couldn't regret it. These nights he spent with Tony had been the best nights of his entire life… but he didn't feel any more attached to the man than he normally did. Peter had ALWAYS had an unhealthy obsession with Tony, and it hadn't changed that much. 

His heart hurt to know he was hurting two people he cared about.

Peter crawled in behind Tony, snuggling into his back and wrapping his arm around him. He placed his head into Tony's neck and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his hand gently feeling Tony's abdomen. 

Tony didn't say anything, he shivered slightly and moved back to snuggle into Peter.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I… I never meant for you to feel like that. If it were up to me, you'd never be sad, and you'd have everything you want." He continued as he kissed Tony's neck again. 

The older man closed his eyes and held him tightly, "Baby, I want this so much to be real," he sighed as he felt the soft lips nip at the nape of his neck.

"I'm going to miss this," Peter whispered in reply. "How do I make you feel important and not like I used you? Because hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do." He pulled back and looked Tony in the eyes. 

"I guess, there is one thing?" Tony whispered. "But I'm afraid to ask you," he stared at Peter with a worried look.

Immediately, Peter's head went to all the worst possible scenarios, but he went along with it anyway. "Uh… What is it?"

Tony's fingers sat just above Peter's ass, gently letting his fingers smooth over the soft skin. He thought about the different ways of asking this, and he knew that even if Peter pinky promised, he would never be able to actually tell if the promise had been broken.

"Could you… uh," Tony could feel his face go read as he asked. "Can I be the only person you call 'daddy'?" 

Peter grinned and nodded, "As long as I'm the only person you call baby!" He replied.

Tony could feel his face light up. Even though it was a small gesture that might not he kept to, he couldn't help but feel extremely special to be the only person who got to see that part of Peter.

"What? Really? Yes!" Tony answered in happiness. "You're always my baby, no matter if it's sexual or not."

Peter pulled him close and kissed him hard, pressing his body against him and grasping at the back of his neck. The older man licked at his lips and the kiss opened up, tongues slipping inside each other's mouths. 

The younger man pushed Tony on his back and crawled over him, letting his hands go down to caress him. He pulled his head back and looked down at the older man, his face looking suddenly quite different.

"I'll never have another daddy," Peter whispered, "Can I call you that when it's just us?"

"If you do, I'd have to kiss you, so no." Tony chuckled, "I'm going to sort out my life for you, Peter." He whispered, his fingers touching Peter's brown curls softly. "I mean it."

\---

They slowly got up and dressed, as Tony tried to prolong the younger man's stay. He offered him a shower and some of his clothes, and while Peter did that, he made breakfast. They ate together and Tony watched the younger man smile as they talked and laughed. But soon, Peter was gone, and Tony was left to figure out what the fuck he has got to do to make his life better. 

He headed to his desk and got out a new notebook, making a list of all the things he used to do before he died, and all the things he wanted to do now.

**'Tony's List Of Things To Help Get Peter Back.**

Before I died; / Crossing out what I don't want now.

  * Dates _Unless with Peter_
  * Parties
  * Kicking Ass
  * New Technologies 
  * Drinking
  * Marriage 
  * Charity Fundraisers
  * Public Appearances 
  * Friends - Bruce? Happy? Uh… Pepper?'



Tony sighed heavily with his head in his hands, trying to come up with a plan. Dating with Peter was the goal, and hopefully, if things went really well, marriage might be on the table. 

Before Tony sat down and thought much more about all of this, his head filled up with the idea of marrying the younger man. They would look so adoring towards each other, and probably run away and elope. Unless of course Peter wanted a huge wedding then there would be no problem throwing a lavish party to keep the smile on his face. 

Tony day dreamed about the domestic stuff they could do together, making dinner, building furniture. It was all so mundane but felt amazing to get the chance to do it with Peter. 

What was next on the list? Ah yes, kicking ass and new technologies. They could come hand in hand, all Tony had to do was to look through his ideas and find one worth manufacturing. He had quite a few that were beneficial to the world and not just governments or pieces of household tech. 

Tony pulled up his ideas files on the laptop and looked through, finding the perfect ones to start manufacturing. If he could make it work, they could be in production as soon as possible. After a few hours of tinkering around with his ideas, figuring out how it worked, he sat back and smiled. Peter would definitely be proud of this!

Back to the list! 

Charity Fundraisers and Public Appearances, well, that was easy! All he had to do was find some events going on, speak to some people and get an invitation. Surely people will want Iron Man to attend whatever it is! And on the plus side, he always gets asked to appear in magazines, so there's his way back into the light.

And finally, friends, which of course, Tony would be doing first. He didn't really have that many if he thought about it. Happy had been his friend for… so long he couldn't even remember. He really did enjoy having him around, but now his anxieties were all over the place. Since Happy was now with May, and May hated him… was he even allowed to be friends with him?

Bruce would be much easier to reconnect with, as he understood mental health first hand so would be much more compassionate towards him.

So there it was, he was going to make things up with his friends. Call Pepper, see how she's doing. Bring new technology to life, show it off in magazines and newspapers, be seen at classy events, and at the end, Peter would be waiting.

Perfection.

\---

Before Peter got home that day, he called Joseph and went around his house. They had to talk about all of this, really get into a discussion about what they were. He got there pretty much a half hour after he left Tony's, and his boyfriend was so happy to see him. 

They shared a kiss before heading inside. Joseph let Peter through to his living room and they snuggled up on the sofa, facing each other. Joseph held Peter's hand and smiled at him like a lovesick puppy, making Peter blush.

"I feel like we never see each other," Joseph told him, looking slightly nervous. 

Peter noticed how Joseph looked rather unsure and anxious. He must have meant more to the other man than he thought. Of course, Peter promised himself to Tony, but that could take ages. He estimated eight months to a year. 

Peter left Tony with a soft kiss goodbye, and told him that that was the last time they would be like that. There was no room for being a bad boyfriend. 

Now was time for Joseph. Who he also liked, a lot.

"I know," Peter sighed. "And I'm so sorry." He tilted his head and smiled warmly. "I feel terrible for how I've been… but, I'm here now. And I'm cutting down my Stark Industries time and spending more time with you." 

Joseph's face lit up, smiling widely as he held on tighter to Peter's hand. "You mean it? We can just be together?"

Peter nodded, "I promise, Joseph. How about you start by coming to mine for dinner? You can meet May and Happy properly, and then, stay over?" 

That was a big ask, and they both knew that it didn't necessarily mean sex, not when there were others in the apartment. But Peter wanted this to happen. He had fantasised about Joseph for a long time, and right now was all about him, and seeing the world outside of Tony.

"Peter, I'd love to! I really,  _ really _ like you, you know." He told him, "I'm really happy this is happening."

"Me too, Jo. Now, let's go pack you a bag, huh?" Peter smiled, leaning forward to kiss him. 

\---

May was the happiest she had been for a while, skipping through the kitchen to check on Happy making dinner. Her 'son' was bringing home the boy she wanted him to, and was finally putting Tony behind him. Or so she thought. But at the end of the day, Tony's name hadn't been mentioned, and Joseph would be sitting at her dinner table.

Of course, she and Happy took to Joseph right away. He was kind and charming, not the smartest but it was funny more than sad. 

As May did her usual interrogation of her guests, i.e. finding out all about Jo and where he grew up, Happy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

He pulled it out and gave it a read;

**TS -** _ 'Hey Happy, I know you're probably wondering why I am randomly messaging you. I miss my best friend, and I have a lot to say to you. Could you come over at some point?' _

Happy smiled into his phone. His best friend was back. He had always been on Tony's side, through everything. They had a bond that was closer than most marriages. Okay so his boss didn't always make good choices, and he was troubled and lost a lot of the time. But Happy loved him nonetheless, and always will. 

It was a hard topic around his fiance, because he knew how much she didn't like him. May wasn't always like this, but took cue from the way Peter had been feeling about Tony's emotional rollercoaster ride since his return. Now it was more sticking to her guns than actually knowing why she didn't like him, but when she got worked up over keeping her only family member safe, man, she could be mean. 

Happy, of course, knew that May was not going to be happy about any of this. 

**HH;** _ 'I'll be there, tomorrow lunch time okay? Miss you too. I knew you'd come back.' _

His reply from Tony came through seconds later. 

**TS;** _ 'I can't wait. Lunch is on me.' _

The man shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked up to his family who were all happily getting to know each other.

Something seemed awfully odd about Peter. Of course he looked happy, but for some reason, it wasn't quite winning him over. Happy was hoping that tomorrow, he would be able to get some more information. He had always known about the special bond between Peter and Tony. And yeah, sometimes he was jealous of it. But they were both good men, and they meant so much to him now. 

Happy quickly got his phone out and took a screenshot of Tony's message, before forwarding it to Peter. He wanted to see his reaction, to see if things had really ended between Tony and Peter. 

The younger man received the text and peered at the screen. He seemed confused about getting a text from someone at the table. Peter looked up to Happy, who simply raised his eyebrows and carried on eating.

Peter opened the message and read over it. As he did, Happy noticed how the corner of Peter's lips curved up into a smile. He blushed slightly as he read it over again. 

For Peter, this meant that Tony was doing what he had suggested, making his life better and going back to himself. It proved that he wanted Peter, and wanted to be happy.

Of course, all Happy knew was that Peter had a weird reaction. Of course, none of this had anything to do with him, but being a part of the inside group was important to him, so he really wanted to know.

Dinner went down well, and they all really liked each other. Every so often, Peter thought about Tony, but tried to shake it off. Bed time wasn't sex, in fact it was cuddling and watching TV, whispering to each other and giggling. 

Joseph was such a sweet man, it was horrible how Peter had treated him, and he felt bad. But all he wanted to do was make it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I feel terrible. But I've had a bad mental health turn, I'm really trying to get more done. I love you all, enjoy


	9. The One Before The End

**Part One**

When Happy left the next day, he told May he was away to work, chauffeuring some of the rich and famous. He did that part time, he also did a lot of bodyguard work. At May's request leading up to the wedding, she didn't want Tony to get her fiance killed. 

He left her with a kiss and headed straight for the penthouse. Happy hadn't been this excited in a while, seeing Tony meant everything to him. He knew it wasn't really what they did, but he planned on hugging his best friend until he was told to stop. 

Soon enough he was walking out of the elevators and towards the kitchen, seeing Tony filling up the table with a huge lunch he had cooked especially for him. Happy smiled, coughing to grab his attention.

Tony spun around and smiled widely, "Happy!" He greeted him, happily as he walked up to him. It was obvious that Tony wanted to hug him but was hesitant, so he kind of just stood there awkwardly. 

Happy took a step forward and pulled him in for a hug. They wrapped their arms around each other and hugged tight. 

"I missed you," Happy told him, pulling apart. 

"I missed you too!" Tony replied as he patted him on the back. "Come on, I made a ton of food, so we can eat until we explode and catch up?

Minutes later they were both digging into their meals, seated at the table with a drink. They had only covered the bases so far; the 'how are you's and the 'how long has it been's. 

"So," Tony smiled warmly, leaning forward. "I have rather a lot to say to you. And I uh, I don't know how to tell you." He began as he reached for his water and took a sip.

Happy was eagerly awaiting. Of course, he didn't want nor need any kind of apology from the other man, but if May finds out about all of this, he needs to tell her what he said. And also, it might be something that Tony  _ needs _ to say for himself

"I'm sorry I've been a bad friend lately." His smile dropped as he stared at his food. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. "I didn't mean to push you away, I guess I was trying to give you and May space to be happy, and I forgot how long I had left it."

Happy shook his head, "Tony, there's no need -"

Tony kept talking, "Please, let me just say what I've got." He smiled weakly, bringing his eyes up to his best friends. "I've been more a part of your life than you realise, and uh, I don't want May to know, but I don't want there to be any reason for you not to trust me." He took a deep breath, furrowing his brows and preparing himself.

Happy was waiting for it, not having a clue as to what he was about to be told. Tony closed his eyes, scrunching them up. He spoke as fast as he could.

"I've been paying your rent, and you didn't win that money, that was a present from me, because I wanted you to have a great wedding and honeymoon and not worry." He said with one breath. 

Tony slowly opened his eyes to see a really touched and emotional Happy. The other man nodded, a little tear or two in his eyes from happiness. 

"Is… is that okay?" Tony asked slowly.

"I didn't realise you cared that much, I honestly don't know what to say, that's the nicest thing ever."

Tony's smile returned and he suddenly felt quite good about himself. "It doesn't matter how long we don't talk for," he told his best friend. "You always matter, so, can we go back to the way we were? I promise you I'll be better."

Happy shook his head, "You don't have to change, Tony. Just, don't push me out. And yes, let's go back."

"So, just like that? We're okay?!" Tony asked happily, not believing it could be that easy. "Don't you want to yell at me or something?"

"Tony, nothing changed for me. You just needed space, there's nothing to forgive. Let's dig in?" Happy grinned as they both raised and clinked their glasses. 

\---

After the extremely huge lunch they had, they both sat there completely stuffed. They had caught up on pretty much everything, except one. 

"Peter hadn't mentioned anything, but I think he misses you." Happy threw into the conversation, glancing over at his friend. 

Tony half smiled. "Yeah, I miss him too. He's a good man." He replied, looking down to the empty plate in front of him. 

"What happened between you two?"

"Uh. May told me to back off, so I did." Tony shrugged, "Apparently I'm a bad example or whatever." He sighed, looking up to Happy.

Happy thought for a moment or two. "I think you're the perfect person for Peter to be with,"

Tony looked at him with confusion. 

"Perfect example or whatever," Happy commented "You have a big heart, and you'd do anything for anyone. Not really that much of a bad guy, if you ask me."

They sat and talked for a while, but nothing too deep about the relationship between Peter and Tony. 

After Happy left, Tony felt rather proud of himself. He knew that his best friend would be there ready to have his back, even when they were apart from each other, their friendship remained strong. 

\---

For the next two weeks, things started to get better for Tony. He had pushed himself to get off his ass and actually do something, proactively trying to get his life back. Every morning, he woke up to a text from Peter telling him how proud he was, and little ideas to help him in his journey. Even just the littlest bit of support from the younger man meant everything to him.

Tony patched things up with all his friends, and none of them had any issues with him. Apparently they were just giving him space to heal after everything. His apologies were accepted and he got himself back in the lab and built a machine to help clean the seas. Within the week, his new idea hit the news, and suddenly the media were back on his good side, showering him with love and affection.

It was working well, but every second he had to himself, Tony couldn't stop his mind drifting to Peter. It was awful to think, but in the back of his head it was telling him that Peter was happy without him. Was the younger man laughing and smiling without him? Was he touching Jo? God it made him sick, but it made him work harder. He wanted to be who he was, truly, before he entered into anything big.

\---

Over at the Parker's apartment, Peter was sitting on his bed, cross legged. He tried to keep himself calm, but everything was way too much for him to handle. He breathed heavily as his pulse quickened. 

Like Icarus, Peter flew too close to the sun. All he wanted was to feel wanted but not at the expense of three hearts. He had always prided himself in caring about others, always being the man who cared and loved more than he was able to, but something changed here.

He was able to like two people, fancy two people. And one of them was a reasonable choice, as most would say; the right choice. Choice one was strong, and sweet, and falling fast over his dumb ass feet for Peter.

But choice two was dangerous, yet safe, charming and alluring. He presented Peter with a far different life than he was used to, and that scared him. 

At least choice one knew who he was and what he wanted. Sure, his goals and dreams weren't big, but he was on track with his life.

Choice two was a mess. An adorable, ridiculous, maddening, gorgeous mess. And Peter missed him so much. Sure, Peter couldn't fix him, that would be asking too much. You can't place your life in the hands of a much younger man, one who's still figuring life out.

But a huge part of Peter wanted to help Tony. He had no skills, or money, but he wanted to do something. Maybe being an emotional support to Tony would help

Every time he closed his eyes, he thought about Tony. Every time he was alone, his mind thought about how the older man was, what he was doing. Sometimes when he made out with Joseph, okay, every fucking time he made out with Joseph he was thinking about Tony. He missed Tony's lips, his touch, his smile… oh god and that laugh. 

Stark's scent was like a drug, Peter needed it to survive. He hated not being surrounded in it. Joseph's bed just smelled of B.O, but Tony's bed… god it smelled like heaven. 

Sure, his heart fluttered when he thought about Tony. Oh. For god sake, who was he kidding. He wanted Tony. He wanted Tony so badly but he was too scared to do anything about it! 

It was commitment, it was real, it was with someone he had looked up to his whole life. The fear was stopping him from following his heart.

That was another problem. Since the talk with Joseph about keeping their relationship just them, Peter had slept with Tony. Given away his first time to someone else… and he felt fucking awful. HOW did he let himself become that disgusting man? The one who just leaves heartbreak in his wake. 

He clenched his eyes shut, knowing this was all his own fault. He could just imagine how Joseph was going to react upon finding out, and it killed him. 

Tears started to form in his eyes as he let himself feel the sadness overtaking him, it was horrible, but he needed to get it out. 

He had to tell Joseph, that was the right thing to do. And whatever happens, happens. Peter had to come clean and make all of this right, there was no more playing the bad guy card. He hated that fucking thing. He wanted to chuck it into the ocean and never use it again.

  
  
  


**PART TWO**

  
  


That night as Tony curled into his bed, he felt his phone buzz on his bedside table. He reached over and picked it up, noticing it was a text from the very man he had spent the last four hours thinking about. 

**PP-** _ 'Hey, are you awake?' _

Tony smiled, sitting up against his pillows and typing out a reply. He knew Peter couldn't stay away from him for long. Sure there were little texts here and there, but they didn't want May to find out they were still friends, so it had to be on the downlow.

**TS-** _ 'Always. What's up? Are you okay?' _

Peter's reply came a lot faster than he thought it would have.

**PP-** _ 'I've been thinking a lot. And I'm wondering if I could talk about what's going on in my head?' _

The older man paused for a moment, this could be good or bad, but either way, he wanted to be let into his mind. He would take any part of that beautiful creature he was allowed. 

**TS-** _ 'Sure. You know you can tell me anything.' _

It took a good three minutes for the next text to come through, though it felt like longer. Time seems to slow when you're busy looking at the phone, waiting for the next text to come through. 

**PP-** _ 'I've been trying to figure all this out. In truth, I feel like a horrible person, don't tell me I'm not because I am. I don't deserve your love… I don't deserve anyone's love… and I don't know how to fix it. I have two men who I like, who both love me, and each part of me is telling me to be sensible, but I don't know if I can be.' _

The older man sighed heavily. Although Peter was right about not being the good person here, he was also right about Tony needing to figure out who he was. He couldn't place that on Peter to help him fix his life, his problems. He would become a burden to someone he loved.

And he wanted to be happy and himself the next time he got into a relationship, so it can be healthy and filled with love. If you can't love yourself how in the hell are you going to love somebody else? Peter was right, as always. 

**TS -** _ 'I know how you feel. But it is a difficult situation. I was just trying to help you, and I didn't mean to catch feelings. You didn't either. You do deserve love, and if this Joseph guy can give it to you then great. You were right, I need time to fix myself. But, I miss you.' _

Tony waited a few seconds before he sent it, reading it through five times to make sure it sounded okay. The last thing he wanted was to help Peter feel worse about himself.

**PP -** _ 'Oh god, I miss you too. You have no idea. You don't think I'm a terrible, horrible person? I know the deal isn't on, but I want to continue to be your best friend. If you'll let me, I want to support you. I'm just, so proud of you for working on yourself. It must be hard doing it alone.' _

Tony's eyes couldn't help but well up as he read over the text slowly. God, he loved that little idiot. Yeah, Peter was making wrong decisions and fucking up, but he was young, and his life had been far from normal.

**TS -** _ 'I could never think that of you. You really miss me? Peter… I… I think about you all the time. I'm sorry. But I do. Of course you're still my best friend! Your support would really help me a lot. It's really hard getting through this alone, baby. Thank you, that means a lot to me.' _

Okay so he probably shouldn't have used the term baby, but Peter knew he was in love with him… so it was bound to happen.

**PP -** _ 'Thank god. Because if you hated me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I think about you too, I can't help but think I made a mistake. I don't want you to work all of this alone.' _

Tony had to take a few moments to breathe through the surge of emotions flying through him. 'I made a mistake.' God, that was everything Tony wanted to hear. But he didn't just want to be an option, he wanted to be the real thing. Love or nothing. Tony didn't have time for young people drama.

**TS -** _ 'Never. Peter, I'm not something you can just try out to see if it works. You have to know, if you chose me, you're choosing commitment. I need someone to love for the rest of my life.' _

They really shouldn't be doing this by text, in the reality of things, they should be sitting together and talking this through, heart to heart. 

**PP -** _ 'I know. You are worth so much more than me, forever is such a big thing. I, christ, I can't handle this. I'm telling Joseph everything. I'm going to come clean. You both deserve better than me. Maybe you guys can find each other idk.' _

Tony blinked a few times, no, no, no, no, NO! He pressed the call button and put his phone to his ear. It rang once before Peter answered.

"Tony?" He asked softly.

"Hey, baby." Tony replied, sliding down into his covers. "Why don't you think you deserve me?"

You could tell by Peter's voice that he had been crying, his voice cracking every other word, like he was about to break down and sob at any time. 

"Because… I'm hurting you, and I don't want to… what can I do to fix this? I fucked up so badly," Peter's voice was filled with misery and pain. "You deserve the best things in the world, and I'm the worst."

It hurt Tony to listen to him like this, he just wanted to wrap his arms around him and pull him close. "Now you listen to me," Tony spoke to him. "You fucked up, but it's not as bad as you think. You're young, you're confused and you just need some help. Telling Joseph is the right thing to do. But you need to figure out what  _ you _ want,"

Peter's voice came back in a whisper, "How am I supposed to figure out what I want?"

Tony smiled, looking up to the ceiling, speaking slowly and quietly. "You spend some time alone, and you listen to what your heart is telling you." He whispered, "You find the person that makes all the bad things disappear, and jump feet first into what makes you happy." He licked his lips as he closed his eyes.

"And if that's Joseph, I'll respect that. I'll move on. And if it's neither of us, that's okay too. Just remember, you'll always be a part of me, Peter." 

He could hear Peter sniffle on the other side of the phone. Tony enjoyed just listening to him breathing, it was sort of like he was there beside him. After a few moments of silence, Peter spoke.

"I'm going to tell him," Peter told him. "Tony? Do you think you could love me forever?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah baby. I will love you until the day I die." 

"You know, I haven't stopped thinking about you." Peter told him, "You mean more to me than you know, I'm just… I'm so scared."

Tony slowly sat up, putting pillows behind him and leaning back against them. "Scared of what, baby?

"Of being in love… of being loved. Of not being enough… and of losing the one I love. I think that's why I can't commit."

"Mmm. That's a pretty big issue you're carrying," Tony agreed. "But isn't it worse to lose someone and not have loved them? It can be such a wonderful thing, I'd never leave you, baby."

Peter smiled into the phone, "Really? Even if there are young, beautiful, half naked women all over you?"

The older man chuckled, "I wouldn't let them be all over me. I'm monogamous, honey. You're all I want. And they couldn't be half as beautiful as you, those brown eyes kill me."

Peter giggled, and it was like music to Tony, filling his soul up with happiness and love. "You're so cute. I haven't stopped thinking about you, not even for a minute."

Tony could feel his heart race, "Me and Joseph must be pretty special to get this attention from you." 

"That's just it… I don't feel the same way about him. I forget about him when I'm not with him, and, actually, maybe I shouldn't say this." Peter shut himself up, cursing himself under his breath. 

"Say what?" 

"That I think about you when I'm with him," Peter confessed. "I dream about you."

Tony's face turned into the biggest grin, his cheeks filling up with warmth. "You… you do?" He asked hopelessly. 

"I do. It's like, you never left me. I'm itching to be there with you, I made a mistake." Peter whispered, "I made a huge mistake."

Tony beamed into the phone, "You did?"

"I did. God, I just… I want you… I want to be with you so much right now it's physically hurting me!" Peter spoke heart-feltly. "I'm telling Joseph everything, it's over between us."

"Pete, this is just your guilt talking. Wake up tomorrow, and if you still feel the same, talk to Joseph then come and find me." Tony offered him, "We can talk about things then."

"Tony… this isn't guilt. Do you ever just feel something so strongly that it's hurting you? I have to do this now,"

"I have. What? Do you mean, like, right now?" Tony questioned him.

"Yeah," Peter spoke as there was ruffling from his side of the phone. He was getting close on and shoving his shoes on. "I'm not going through another night of this!"

"Pete, Pete calm down, there's all the time in the world." He tried to keep the younger man calm, but Peter wasn't having any of this 

His voice came through clearly, "Tony, I don't expect you to forgive me, or accept my apology when I give it to you face to face… fuck, I don't even expect you to want to be with me ever. And even if I never get to see you like that again, I don't want Joseph. I don't love him. It's you."

Tony felt a rush inside him, like this was the moment he had been waiting for. "Do you mean this, Pete? Because if you mean it, truly, I'm yours."

"I miss you daddy," Peter replied with a smile on his face and his heart racing, "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too baby," Tony replied, closing his eyes and letting out a huge sigh of relief. "Are you sure about all of this? Really think about what you're about to do."

Peter was sneaking out of his window at this point, climbing down the building with the phone held between his ear and shoulder. "I'm going to break up with the man I don't love. And I'm going to kiss the man I do. Any issues with the plan?" He smiled as he jumped onto the ground, making his way downtown.

"I've never been so sure of anything. You're all I see, Tony. I don't care what May says, I don't care what anyone says. I only care about you." Peter explained as he started to walk faster, knowing that it would take him at least ten minutes to walk there.

Tony wasn't tired anymore, he was pacing his bedroom, trying to contain his excitement. "Do you want me to come and meet you?" He asked eagerly. "It's not safe out right now, and I want to see you."

Peter began to jog down the sidewalk, heading towards Joseph's place. It was like all the lights inside him had turned on, he knew what he wanted and what he needed. Tony was always the man he was supposed to be with, he just had to get past the fear, and there was no one better to fight it with than Tony. 

"I'll be at his soon, if you want to meet me outside in the car, I'd like that." Peter told him as he turned the corner and crossed the road, looking both ways.

"I'll be there, I'll track your phone for the location. Pete?" Tony asked hopefully, biting his lip and staring down at the clothes he was about to put on. 

"Yeah?" 

"This means everything to me." Tony whispered, " _ You _ mean everything to me."

Peter paused, staring up at Joseph's apartment, and smiling as he thought about Tony. "You mean everything to me too. I'm heading in now, I'll keep my phone on so you can hear it. See you soon," 

"Good luck, baby." Tony said softly. "See you soon."

Peter shoved his phone into his pocket and walked over to Joseph's flat. Luckily, he was on the bottom floor, so Peter didn't have to climb. He gently knocked on the window of his bedroom, and within 30 seconds a very confused face looked out at him.

Joseph looked terrified when he saw it was Peter, and motioned to him to go to the door. Within a minute they were face to face, Joseph in a dressing gown, looking confused and worried. He had the door almost completely pulled over as they talked on the doorstep.

"Peter, what are you doing here so late?"

"Uh," Peter took a deep breath in and held his shoulders back. "We need to talk, it can't wait."

Joseph looked back into the apartment and back to Peter, his face riddled with worry. "I really wish you'd have called first."

"I know - I'm sorry, I really need to say it, I've been thinking and I need to tell you that I -"

"Honey? Who is it?" A male voice spoke over him from the other side of the door. A man pulled the door open, standing there in nothing but his underwear. He was tall, and tired looking. He wrapped his arm around Joseph, who's eyes were wide and terrified. 

Peter stopped for a second, noticing the irony. He smiled a little and nodded. "Figures." He muttered to himself as he looked at Joseph with raised eyebrows.

"How long?" 

"Uh… I uh, I don't know."

"Big guy?" Peter looked at the mystery man in his boyfriend's arms. "How long have you guys been a thing?"

"Off and on for a couple of weeks, who are you?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"No one," Peter told him, "Just a friend." He turned his attention back to Joseph. "Don't worry about it,"

Joseph opened his mouth, but he had no idea what to say. "I uh… I'm sorry, Peter… I really am… I just -"

Peter put his hand up and shot him a friendly smile. "Honestly, it's okay. Hey big guy, look after him yeah?" 

The other man nodded and held onto Joseph tighter. "Yeah, always. It was nice to meet you," 

Peter could hear a car coming closer and parking behind them. He turned his head to see Tony's car, waiting for him. He then turned back to Joseph and his new man, "It was nice to meet you too, have a good night guys." 

With that, he turned away and walked towards the car. Behind him he heard the door lock as he went. When he got to the car, he opened the passenger seat and got inside, immediately turning to look at Tony. 

And god. Tony was even more beautiful than he remembered. The man was staring at him hopefully and slightly nervous, a gentle, loving smile on his face. 

"So he had another boyfriend, huh?" Tony asked quietly, itching to lean over and touch him.

Peter nodded, "Makes it easier." He shrugged as his eyes glued themselves to Tony's. He reached over and gently placed his hand on the older man's. The moment they touched, his entire body shivered. Peter immediately felt safe and warm, and he noticed how Tony's breathing changed slightly.

The older man held his hand in his, his eyes flicking from their hands to his face. "Should I bring you home?" He asked softly.

Peter grinned, "Mine or yours?" 

Tony licked his lips and took a deep breath in. "Ours." He whispered, "Come back with me. Don't leave." 

The younger man's face was a cross between excited and surprised. He nodded as he tried to find the right words, his heart doing things it hadn't done since they were last in bed together.

"I… Tony," he grinned, "Yes. Please, take me home." 

Tony moved his hand from Peter's and brought it up to cup Peter's jaw, bringing him closer and rubbing their noses together. "You'd better kiss me first," he whispered against his lips. 

Peter's hand gripped into Tony's shirt and he closed the distance between them, kissing him with every feeling inside of him. He knew that he had made the right decision. This is what he wanted. Peter and Tony kissed each other lovingly, both wanting more but remembering where they are. Peter's finger's trailed up to his neck, opening the kiss up. 

He could feel Tony's tongue slide into his mouth. He moaned, desperate for more. The older man pulled back, smiling and blushing. He looked up at Peter with the sweetest glint in his eyes. 

"Let's go home,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a certain vision for this fic, and as I wrote it things sort of changed. I made Peter into a bad guy, and he was becoming unlikeable even to me, so I haf to throw out the ending I wanted originally.
> 
> That paired with my bad mental health, is why its taken me so long to find the motivation to write more. After this chapter, I promise a very smutty chapter! 
> 
> I hope you are all well and safe, and please tell me what you think. (Don't be too harsh I'm sensitive rn)


	10. What Love Really Means

They drove in silence towards the penthouse, Tony only driving with one hand whilst his over was holding Peter's. He only took his hand away when necessary. The drive only took a few minutes as there were no cars on the road, and the entire way both of them had a smile plastered on their faces.

Once parked, they made their way up the elevator, leaning against a wall each, smiling at each other.

"I can't believe this is real," Tony admitted in a soft voice. "You're… you're actually choosing me."

Peter blushed, stepping forward into his space. "I should have chosen you from the start." He gently laced his fingers with the older man's as he looked sweetly into his eyes. 

He thought back to a conversation they had a while ago, about the look on Tony's face when he was in love. It was probably the most beautiful thing Peter had ever seen in his life, more beautiful than space. Tony's hazel eyes were lovingly gazing down at him with such admiration. Peter wouldn't give that away for anything.

The elevator doors opened, but they didn't move for a few moments. "Come on in, baby." Tony whispered, "Let's sit and talk?"

Peter nodded, still holding his hand as he was being led into the penthouse and towards the sofa. The younger man sat down as Tony got up and dimmed the lights. He then fetched them both a glass of red wine before putting the fire on, so it was lovely and warm. 

He then sat down on the sofa and encouraged the younger man to come to him and snuggle into his arms. Peter curled up in the older man's arms, breathing him in like it was his first breath of oxygen.

Peter couldn't help but feel finally happy and at peace. Tony had one arm around Peter, stroking him softly as his head rested on Peter's. A smile sat on his face as both of them felt safe and truly in the place they belonged. 

"Peter," Tony whispered, cuddling him. "I missed you so much, it was driving me crazy."

Peter cuddled into his chest. He never really understood how love could take over his body until right now, his heart was fluttering hard. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I promise I'll never do it again. I missed you too," 

Tony smiled into Peter's brown curls. "It's okay baby, you're here now."

Peter sat up slightly, he reached over and placed his glass on the coffee table before turning around to face Tony. He gazed at him sweetly, an innocent look of a man in love on his face.

"Tony… I want this. I want you so badly, and I don't care anymore about any of the things stopping us…" he spoke sincerely as he gently moved his hand up to softly touch the side of Tony's jaw. 

"I want all the things you want. To be together forever… and I'll try to act cool and smart in front of your business colleagues, I'll save up and buy expensive suits to look the part, I'll do anything to keep you in my arms."

Tony's beautiful hazel eyes were gently filling up with tears as he listened to the younger man's words. Peter's face was so sincere. He could tell the younger man meant it, but how scared and hopeless he looked, how his eyes were begging him to stay forever.

"I don't want you to change," Tony told him. "I love you the way you are, and if we are going to be together, my money is your money. Just, don't go crazy."

Peter grinned, "So that's a no on buying life size Star Wars figures then?" He giggled.

Tony chuckled and placed his hand over Peter's. "You can have five. Whatever you want, okay? I'll be yours and you'll be mine. That's all that matters." He pulled the younger man closer by the waist. "I'll take you to amusement parks and whatever else the young people do, and buy you suits for all our boring adult things."

"We'll both make an effort to learn each other's worlds, or at least try to live with it." Peter said sweetly. "All I care about is that we stay together."

Tony nodded, his lips curved up in a smile. "I'm not looking for a few nights, Pete. I'm really serious about us."

Peter tilted his head, leaning forward so their faces were inches apart. "Just promise me that we'll always be together. I can't lose you again," 

Tony licked his lips, his eyes falling shut as their breaths mixed together. His fingers gently traced Peter's jawline as he felt his soul light on fire. "You'll never lose me. I love you too much to ever take our lives for granted," he whispered. "Peter, I want to be your man for as long as you'll have me."

"Until the day I die, Stark." Peter smiled back. He leaned closer and pressed their warm mouths together, capturing the older man in a lovefelt kiss, holding him close.

Tony's arms moved around him, holding him gently yet in a possessive manner, he didn't want to ever lose his boy again. Now that he had him, they would never be alone. He bit down on Peter's bottom lip, causing a gasp and a moan. 

The younger man climbed on top of him, hands on his neck as they shared a steamy kiss. Both of them, pressing their bodies together as if there wasn't any other way to be. They needed this, both of them desiring it for so long.

"I swear," Peter said, pulling back and moving to pull off his shirt over his head. He chucked it to the floor as his hands fell to unbutton Tony's shirt. "No one makes me feel alive like you do,"

Tony smirked as he helped Peter take off his shirt. Their chests lay against each other as they continued their kiss, passion and love flowing through their veins instead of blood. The only thing that mattered now, was convincing each other how much they loved each other, how much they cared.

"Oh, Peter." Tony whispered as his large hands slid up Peter's back, caressing him and touching every part of him. "You make me feel like I used to feel,"

Peter's lips trailed down his jaw, kissing his neck as he thrust up into him. "Tell me how I make you feel," he whispered in his ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth. 

Tony's mouth hung open, his hard cock stuck under his jeans, pressing up into Peter. Peter was hard too, desperate for friction. "I feel desirable when I'm with you," he confessed. 

Peter moved back and stood up, his hands grabbing into Tony's, pulling him to stand up. As they stood against each other, holding each other close, each movement and touch was electric. "You're the most desirable person, I can't believe you didn't know that." Peter whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Tony's chest, his hands falling down to his jeans. 

"No one wants me for me," Tony whispered as his hands gripped at Peter's hips. The younger man followed his lead and jumped up, wrapping his legs around the older man. Tony found that holding Peter up was easy, as he walked them through to his bedroom, kissing Peter softly. He kicked open his bedroom door and moved towards the bed.

He gently placed Peter on the bed and crawled on top of him, his hands moving up and down his soft body, feeling him everywhere. He leaned back from the kiss, to look down lovingly at Peter. 

The younger man was smiling up at him, his eyes reading nothing but love. "Tony?" He asked quietly. 

"What is it my love?" 

Peter took a deep breath in, before spilling his heart out. "I will love you for you, not for what you have done or what you will do, not for your money, and not for your fame." Peter was so nervous, but he knew as the words flowed out of his mouth, that he meant it, and he never before really believed he was worthy of love until this very moment.

"I love you, Tony Stark. For who you really are, beneath all that iron, holds a heart bigger than everyone else's. And I want it for myself." He admitted, giving him an adoring expression.

The older man bowed his head, letting it rest in Peter's neck as he kissed it. "I love you too, Peter." He whispered, "I'm all yours, and I love you for every single thing you are."

Peter's hands slid under Tony's jeans, gripping his ass. "Show me," Peter requested, bucking up so their clothed cocks rubbed together. "Show me how much you love me."

Tony bit down on his neck, gripping at Peter's hands and lifting them above his head. With one hand, he held down his wrists, and as his lips moved to kiss down Peter's chest, his other hand unbuttoned his jeans. 

"I'll show you," Tony whispered, moving to suckle on Peter's hard nipple. "I'll show you over and over again," 

Peter's mouth hung open as he let Tony take over, touching him and kissing him wherever he so chose. 

"Keep your hands here darling," Tony commanded him as he removed his hand from the younger man's wrists. Peter did as he was told to, as Tony began to kiss down his body, licking at his abdomen. 

Tony quickly grabbed the bottle of lube from the side and returned to his spot.

Peter felt the older man's hands pull down his trousers over his hips, dragging his boxers along with it. He was freed from his clothes, lying there naked for the older man's eyes to stare at.

Between Peter's thighs, Tony used his hands to hold his creamy thighs up to wrap around his head. The younger man's cock was hard and leaking, he was turned on so much just by the sight of Tony.

"Baby boy?" He asked as he looked up over Peter's body to his face. 

Peter looked back at him, his hair a mess and his face hopeful and filled with lust "Everything okay?"

Tony smirked, "Just making sure you're ready, I'm going to make you scream." He kissed Peter's thigh as he gripped onto them both.

Peter's cheeks blushed as he bit down on his bottom lip, nodding. "I'm ready daddy," his heart beating so fast it could power a machine.

Tony bowed down and stuck out his thick tongue, licking a stripe up the side of Peter's hard cock. He moved over to suck hard on the head of his cock.

"Oh fuck!" Peter moaned, his mouth hanging open as he peered down, watching the older man suck him off. His hand threaded into Tony's soft peppery hair, holding it tight as he began to thrust up slowly.

Tony's lips wrapped around him, sinking down onto his cock until he had him all in. He missed this so much, the only goddamned man he had ever wanted, and he got him. He wasn't going to mess this up.

The older man sucked hard, bobbing his head fast as he moaned satisfyingly around his cock. Tony's head was in overdrive as he sucked Peter as hard as he could, saliva dripping from his lips and down to the yiunger man's 

"Oh… daaaaddy… that's… that's so good!" Peter moaned louder, letting his head fall back onto the pillow, arching his back as he thrust upwards, making Tony gag slightly.

Tony's fingers gently massaged Peter's balls as he hummed around his cock, urging him to cum. He needed to taste him, he hadn't stopped thinking about it from the last time.

"OH FUCK!" Peter exclaimed, his skin turning red as he neared his first orgasm of the night. "Please! Tony! Oh daddy please!"

Tony slowed down his movements as he removed his hands. He was just lightly sucking on the younger man's slit as he looked up at him with those big gorgeous eyes.

"What… What are you doing? Make me cum!" Peter moaned, moving his hips to try and make him suck harder.

The older man opened the bottle of lube and covered his fingers in it, removing his head.  
"You're going to wait, baby boy." He said in a seductive manner as he let one fingertip gently circle Peter's pink and wanting hole.

"Whyyyy...?" 

"Because I want to make you wait for it, like you made me wait for this." Tony chuckled as he gently kissed Peter's thigh before looking up at him. 

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but his words were taken away from him as a large finger pushed deep inside him. He moaned loudly, lying back against the bed.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Peter whimpered as Tony finger fucked up, pushing in as deep as he could before pulling back.

"Mmm." Tony replied, "I don't know if I believe you." He pushed in a second finger, stretching him out more. Tony wanted to go back to sucking him off, but he really wanted to see what would happen if he kept doing this. 

"What… oh fuck me! What can I do?" Peter moaned, "How do I make it up to you?" 

Tony sucked hard on the sensitive skin of Peter's thigh, scissoring his fingers and stretching the younger man out. The younger man moaned loudly and obscenely as he shook, his cock twitching and begging for release.

"You have to let me take care of you, baby." Tony whispered, sticking in a third finger. "Let me feed you and love you," he said as he thrust his hands faster.

Peter was whimpering loud and dirty, almost crying with pleasure as Tony's fingertips curled up and grazed his prostate. "I promise, daddy! Please, god please!"

Tony pressed an open mouth kiss against his balls, sucking on them as he continued to finger him. He could sense his boy was on the edge, so he slowed down slightly.

"I mean it Peter," he said to him. "Move in with me… marry me… be my baby boy. I want to look after you, and adore you. I want to eat your ass every night,"

Peter was biting down on his lips, his nipples hard and his body trembling. "Tony… make me cum and I promise, all that will happen… please daddy, I'll… I'll be your baby boy forever!"

"That's all I needed to hear." Tony sunk down on Peter's cock once more, restarting his hand movements as he sucked him off.

"Ah! Oh, oh… oh fuck yes! Please! Daddy!" Peter cried out, arching his back as he was being worked on like never before. His skin was glistening with sweat as the older man pleasured him with all his energy.

"Tonytonytonytonytonytony - TOOONY!" Peter cried loudly, falling over the edge and shooting strings of hot cum down the older man's throat. Tony kept drinking him down, swallowing each and every droplet of his boy.

As he removed his head and fingers, he slowly crawled over the younger man's body, noticing how red, sweaty and completely undone he was.

"Baby?" 

Peter opened his eyes, utterly breathless, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "God daddy," he whispered, his hands shooting up to Tony's neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

Tony moaned as Peter rolled him over, pinning him down to the bed and kissing him as if his life depended on it. Peter's body was perfect, warm, soft and glowing as he lay against him. Both of them moaned hard into each other's mouths.

Peter's hands were holding him as if to keep him in place. His tongue exploring Tony's mouth. He could taste himself on his lover's tongue and he didn't mind it at all, if anything it made the moment dirtier. 

He loved it. 

Peter pulled back, "Fuck me, daddy." He whispered his request against the older man's lips. "Please,"

Tony, breathless and dishevelled, gripped onto his hips tightly. "Of course," he growled as he moved back up, capturing him in another kiss. He pushed them back over so Peter was on his back again. Tony let his hand fall down and gently massage Peter's cock, bringing it back to life.

"I'm going to make you mine," Tony told him in a possessive tone. "All mine."

Peter's chest was rising and falling immensely. "Please," he whispered. "I missed you,"

Tony reached for the lube and lathered up his cock, his eyes locked with Peter's. "Fuck, missed you too. Tell me what you missed baby,"

Peter lifted his knees up, spreading them further as Tony gripped onto his thighs, lining them up. Peter's hands slid up Tony's back and held onto the back of his shoulders.

"Missed your touch," Peter whispered, as Tony moved, pushing himself inside his puckering hole. The younger man's eyes widened as he felt Tony's large cock slowly fill him up. 

"Ooh shit," Peter whispered under his breath, moving his head beside Tony's and moaning into his ear. They gripped each other as tight as they could, Peter's open mouth breathing into his ear.

Tony pushed in all the way, stopping for a moment to prolong the feeling. He then slowly pulled out and pushed back in, knocking the wind out of Peter, who gripped him with his nails.

"Ahhh," Peter whimpered into his ear. "Ohmygod," 

Tony kissed his neck as he began to slowly move his hips. "Keep talking baby… what did you miss?" He clenched his eyes shut as he worked his hips.

"Your sweet kisses…" Peter moaned into his ear in a low voice. "Your magic touch -OH GOD!"

Tony started to get faster as Peter spoke, moving his hips like he used to, rocking the younger man's world. Peter's brain didn't work, he couldn't think of any words, all he could feel was the love of his life pounding into him hard, kissing his neck and making him feel alive and wanted. 

"Missed your laugh!" Peter exclaimed, "God you're making me feel so fucking full!"

Tony bit down on his neck, "That's right baby, let me fill you up," he groaned, "You're so tight, clench around me sweetheart."

Peter clenched his muscles around Tony's cock, retracting the most seductive and dirty moan from the older man. It was deep and raspy, making Peter's insides twist with pleasure.

"Daddy!" Peter moaned.

Tony fucked him as hard as he could, his hips moving faster than he had done in the longest time, both of them moaning loudly into each other.

"You're so big!" Peter exclaimed, "Cum inside me, daddy! Oh god make me yours!"

"You want me to claim you?" Tony growled into his ear. "Huh? You want daddy to make you his forever?"

Peter could feel his orgasm rise up inside him again, his hands falling between them and massaging himself. "Yes! Yes! Yes please!" Peter begged, "I need you to fill me up! I want your cum deep inside me!"

"Dirty boy," Tony moaned as he moved to kiss him hard, licking at his mouth and pulling back. "Gonna cum baby?"

Peter nodded, his skin redder than ever before. "Yes, daddy."

"Open your mouth, baby boy."

The young, confused Peter opened his mouth, his lips glistening as he watched up at Tony. Tony's eyes travelled over his face, his hips still moving hard inside him. The older man gathered up a patch of saliva, spitting dirty into Peter's mouth. He watched as Peter moaned, drinking it down and moaning. 

"Baby! Baby I'm gonna cum, cum first baby, daddy needs you to cum first!"

Peter thumbed at the slit of his cock, biting hard on his bottom lip as he watched Tony's eyes.

"Gonna cum for you! Oh fuck! Oh oh OH OH DADDY!" Peter cried out as loud as he could, his cum spurting out all over his hand and his own abdomen. 

His muscles spasmed hard against the older man's cock as Tony continued to fuck into him. "PETER!" Tony cried, digging his head into Peter's neck as he exploded his cum inside of the younger man's ass. 

The younger man's ass milked him hard, and together they lay against each other, sweaty, breathless and in utter pleasure. 

With Tony still inside him, Peter's shaking hands wrapped around him, keeping him there as he closed his eyes and breathed in heavily. 

"I missed this moment." Peter whispered, "Being in your arms."

Tony smiled and kissed his neck, gently pulling himself out of Peter, lying down beside him. He looked down to see the younger man covered in his own cum. 

"Here, let me get that." Tony spoke quietly as he leaned over and began to slowly lick the drops off of his skin. Peter shivered as his body temperature lowered, watching the older man clean him up with that magical tongue.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." Peter whispered as the older man finished and lay beside him again. "I love you,"

Tony blushed as he held onto Peter's hips and pulled him close. "Love… or in love?"

The younger man giggled, snuggling into him and kissing his chest. "In love. Completely. Madly. Never ever ever leaving. In love with you."

Tony's arms wrapped around him tightly, "I'm in love with you too." He closed his eyes and stroked Peter's back.

"We still have a hurdle to face," Peter whispered as his eyes started to fall close. He was super sleepy and couldn't wait to spend all night in his arms.

"We do," Tony replied, slowly falling asleep with him. "Discuss tomorrow baby, let's just rest."

Peter nodded, "Goodnight daddy, love you."

"G'night baby, love you too." Tony smiled as they fell asleep into each other's arms. 

Finally they got what they wanted, but now they had accepted their relationship flaws and vowed to work past them, that wasn't the only thing they would have to fight.


	11. Blessings

The next morning, Peter woke up in Tony's arms and never felt so happy in his entire life. He looked up to see that the older man was already awake, smiling warmly as he watched him sleep.

"How long have you been awake?" Peter grinned up at him through sleepy eyes. 

"A while," Tony whispered. "You're the cutest when you're asleep."

Peter blushed and snuggled his face into the other man's chest. "I'm noooot,"

"You. Are." Tony spoke, kissing his hair. "The absolute cutest. Ever. Tony Stark doesn't lie."

Peter giggled, "God, I love you. Have you always smelled this damn good?" 

"Yes. Always." The older man chuckled as he squeezed him tight, "I've always looked this damn good too. I'm sort of the whole package."

The younger man pulled back and looked into his eyes, "You really are." He smiled, "How weird is this?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "Weird? How?"

Peter stroked his chest as he spoke. "I've sort of looked up to you my whole life… even before we met, and now I'm your… wait, what are we?" He questioned, cocking his head and furrowing his brows.

"That's up to you, Baby." Tony offered him. "Boyfriend? Partner? Which do you prefer?"

The younger man beamed as he sat up, staring down at Tony with an excited expression. "Oh my god, Tony Stark is my boyfriend!" He exclaimed, his face lighting up with happiness. 

Tony chuckled as he watched him, reaching up and reaching for his hand. "Yes he is," he confirmed. "God, you're cute. I have myself the prettiest boyfriend around."

Peter blushed and looked down at the bed, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. "Stoopp,"

The older man shook his head slowly. "Nope. Sorry. Can't do that, you're too cute for me  _ not _ to tell you all the time. I might have to come out of a meeting just to tell you and you're going to have to be fine with that." 

Peter bit down on his bottom lip and met his gaze. "I'm the luckiest man in the world," he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby boy." Tony replied. "Maybe we should get up? Shower together? You can wear my clothes? Do you want to spend the day together?"

The younger man leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against his lips, staying there for a few moments. 

"I'd love that more than anything. I do need to call May first, let her know I'm okay. She'll be worried that I just disappeared again.

Tony clenched his jaw and nodded, "What are you going to tell her?"

"The truth. That I'm with my boyfriend. You." Peter replied, linking their fingers together.

"Are you sure that's the best idea? You don't know how she'll react. She hates me more than anyone." Tony explained as he ran his hand through his hair.

Peter shrugged, "She can't be  _ that _ mean to the man I love right?" He questioned, looking slightly worried.

Stark breathed out heavily. "You didn't hear the way she spoke to me," he said quietly. "I don't think I've ever heard someone speak like that to me before."

"Have you got security footage I can watch?" Peter asked, "I kinda want to know what she said, I know Friday records everything."

Tony raised his eyebrows and nodded, letting out another breath. "Uh. Yeah, sure. I don't want to hear it again, so I'll set it up and get in the shower, you can meet me there after."

Peter nodded and watched as Tony reached for his phone, programming the security footage to be played. After a few minutes, he handed it to Peter.

"Don't press play until you hear the shower running," he whispered as he sat up and kissed Peter's forehead. "I'll see you in there."

Peter watched as the gorgeous older man climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Woah, that man was made by the gods. Even from behind, Tony Stark was the best looking man alive. Peter watched his back muscles as the door closed over a little. 

He waited for the water to start hitting the tub before he pressed play. 

  
  


_ "What the FUCK do you think you're doing with my nephew?!"  _

_ "Excuse me?" _

  
  


Peter's eyes widened. He'd never seen May look that serious and angry before, it scared him a little. He continued to watch and listen as she explained how she knew about them. He really thought he had gotten away with the marks on his neck, but apparently he was the only idiot in that scenario.

  
  


_ "I'm waiting?!"  _

_ "Uh… well, we kind of… we were watching a movie and we just ended up… kissing."  _

_ "Are you aware that he is only twenty years old? Young enough to be YOUR SON? Also, he has a boyfriend, did you ever think about that or do you just like seeing people miserable like you?"  _

  
  


Peter was seething with rage, his blood boiling as he heard exactly what she had to say. Miserable? Tony?! Firstly is he was miserable he had every fucking right to be! Of all people, life has not been kind to him the most, and he had come back to a world that no longer had a place for him.

But Tony wasn't miserable, he was just having a hard time. And lately, each time Peter saw him, he seemed happy. Maybe that's because Peter was there, and if it was, then Tony was going to be smiling the rest of his life.

  
  


_ "I'm sorry, what? Yes, I'm aware he is younger, and has a boyfriend, but I'm not trying to make anyone miserable! I care about Peter! I'm not miserable." _

_ "If you cared about him, you wouldn't be trying to ruin his happiness. Peter is easily led by you, Tony. You tell him to jump and he'll do it, tell him to die for you and he'll do it, but he NEEDS to be with someone his own age, one that could love him. Like really love him, something I don't even think you're capable of anymore, so you're going to cut him off." _

  
  


Peter paused the video, his eyes closed as he tried to get his anger under control. Tony was more capable of love than she could ever know. The older man had a lot of love to give, and being the object of that man's affection was the best feeling in the world.

  
  


_ "No!"  _

_ "No? Why the hell not?"  _

  
  


Tony fighting back for him made him smile slightly. Now knowing that Tony was completely and utterly against the words he said to Peter that day, it made him feel so much more at ease. But yet angrier at his aunt.

  
  


_ "Peter and I are friends… you don't get it, we-" _

_ "No, YOU don't get it. Peter is a good person, better than you. He deserves love and happiness, not just some bitter lonely man who's given up on himself."  _

_ "So that's how you see me is it? You think I've given up on myself?" _

_ "Look at yourself, Tony! When was the last time you even hung out with Happy? Huh? You just sit around, you don't date, you don't help yourself, you just act like you're still dead!" _

  
  


The younger man rubbed his forehead. He sighed heavily, his aunt was really using everything against him, and fuck he really couldn't deal with it.

  
  


_ "You really don't want me near Peter again do you?" _

_ "Leave him alone. He's a good kid. I don't want him to end up like you. So you're going to cut him out. And it's gonna be hard and horrible, and he's not going to understand it, but in the long run, he's going to have a chance to be happy and not have his dream being to live in your shadow."  _

  
  


May was the one who hurt Peter that day, the reason why Peter stayed in bed crying. And she acted like she was the saviour in that situation. Of course Peter understood her protectiveness, but she had no right at all to do and say these things.

  
  


_ "Okay." _

_ "You know it has to be this way, right? You bring damage with you wherever you go… Peter's all I have." _

_ "He's all I have too." _

_ "Get it done." _

  
  


Peter put down the phone, breathing heavily through his anger. Tony admitted that Peter was all he had. That… that felt amazing. It hurt too, to know that Tony had to push him out like that against his will. 

He stood up and headed to the bathroom, opening the door. Peter's eyes met with Tony's body as he stood under the steamy water. 

The younger man jumped in the shower, behind him, letting his hands slip around Tony's waist as he pressed against his back, the water hitting him too. Tony smiled and placed his hands on Peter's. 

"I'm sorry," Peter told him, kissing his neck. "You're all I have too, you know?" 

Tony turned around, pulling Peter under the hot water fully, "I'm not, but thank you for saying it."

"My friends go to different colleges, my aunt is bullying the man I love, and the only person I have is you," Peter told him, pressing his body against the older man's. "She was horrible to you, daddy. I don't know if I can forgive her,"

Tony sighed and cuddled him, reaching for the soap as he started to clean the younger man. "You will. You have to," he explained. "May is your only blood relative, don't let me come between you, okay? You need each other."

Peter closed his eyes as he let himself get lost in the sensations of Tony looking after him. "I guess you're right. Just… the nerve of her. She really doesn't know you at all, she was horrible."

Tony nodded, "Yeah she was." He agreed, moving the soap to his own chest and cleaning himself off. Peter took it from him and started washing him back.

"She wanted me to be hurt, and she hurt you in the process." Peter sighed, "She knew how she was making us feel."

The older man placed his hand on Peter's neck, moving their heads so they could kiss. Tony captured him in a deep kiss, making Peter almost go dizzy. The younger man had to grip the older man's hips to stop him from falling. 

Tony whispered against his lips, "It's in the past. We're together now, baby. We're over that hurt now, right?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah. I just… I can't believe she talked down to you. I won't let her do it again, I promise."

Tony moved forward and kissed him again, "Thank you sweetness," he rubbed their noses together. "Let's get ready and I'll cook for you, hm?"

The younger man grinned and kissed him again, his arms rising up and wrapping around Tony's neck.

\---

Once washed and dressed, Tony was in the kitchen cooking and Peter was pacing about in one of Tony's large shirts and a pair of boxers. He had the option to borrow jeans, but he wanted to show off his legs to the older man for as long as possible.

"It's going to be okay, Petie." Tony looked up at him from the further side of the kitchen island. "Just tell her in your own time."

Peter kept pacing. Tony couldn't help but notice how fucking adorable he looked in his clothes, those long elegant legs bared for him. God, he's pretty.

"I'm going to just call her and do it. If she's angry, then, I guess I'll just… I'll figure it out." He paused and looked up to Tony. "Can I put it on speaker? So you can hear?"

Tony shrugged, "It's up to you." He said as he continued to cook. "Just make sure you're ready, I don't mind waiting."

"The sooner the better." Peter stated as he came over to lean on the island and placed his phone down. 

He took a deep breath in, pressed the call button and hit the speaker. It rang three times before she answered.

"Peter!" She greeted him, "What time did you get up this morning? I must have missed you!"

"Uh, very very early." Peter replied, "Sorry if I worried you." 

Tony listened as he quietly made his way around the kitchen, making food as he went.

"You didn't worry me, well, not more than usual." May laughed, "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight with me?"

"Uh sure, May, I have something to tell you. It can't wait," Peter said worriedly.

"Are you okay??" 

"I'm great!" Peter replied, "That's why I'm calling you actually, I'm with my boyfriend." 

Tony's lips curled up into a smile as he kept his focus on what he was doing.

"Oh yay! Tell Joseph hello from me, you can invite him to dinner if you want! I have all the time in the world for you two!" 

Peter took a harsh breath in, trying to think of what to say. He pursed his lips for a moment before he closed his eyes and spoke.

"Joseph isn't my boyfriend anymore," he said fast. "We broke up."

"Oh no honey! I'm so sorry!" May sounded genuinely sad for a moment. "Wait, I thought you said you were at your boyfriends?"

Peter nodded, "I am… I uh, have a new boyfriend actually."

"Oh," May replied. "Well, that's good, uh, are you okay? You know, with the break-up and everything?"

"I'm actually so much better with my new boyfriend. He gets me and he really loves me, I love him so much." Peter said with a large smile plastered on his face. He looked up to Tony, who was smiling at him back.

Tony blew him a kiss and mouthed "I love you too," 

Peter blushed as he waited on May's reply. 

"That's really good to hear, Peter. I know it's hard when you're young, but as long as you're happy." May told him. "Do you want to bring him to dinner tonight?"

"I do, and uh, I'd love you to get to know him. But, you need to not scream at me." Peter said slowly, "You need to be okay with who it is."

"Don't worry honey as long as it's not Tony!" May laughed loudly.

Silence. 

Peter didn't answer, he let his silence speak for him. He looked up to Tony, who was paused and resting his hands on the countertop, leaning on them. His head was bowed down.

"Peter?" May asked, "Peter, it's not Tony right?"

"It is." Peter answered. "Tony Stark is my new boyfriend, and I'm in love with him. He's in love with me too, and we want to be together." He explained, his voice wavering with nerves.

The anger in May's breaths was unmistakable. "Peter." She said through gritted teeth. "We need to discuss this before it goes any further."

"We already slept together, so that's pretty far already." Peter snapped back.

Tony's face shot up to his, not expecting that to be even brought up. Peter looked at him wide eyed, shrugging and shaking his head as if to say he didn't know what else to say.

"What did that man do to you?! My poor nephew! Are you okay, is he making you?" May panicked. 

Tony shook his head and began to walk away, he couldn't listen to anymore of this. The food was done and left on low heat as he walked out of the open kitchen towards his armchair.

Peter watched him with sadness in his eyes, seeing the pain that May's words brought. He came back to the conversation at hand, his eyes narrowing as he spoke with a serious tone to his aunt for the first time ever. 

"That man's name is Tony. And he did everything I  _ begged  _ him to do. Begged. May. I am so happy with him, a happiness that you might not understand but you will have to accept. Because the ONLY thing he is making me, is making me feel loved and safe." Peter spoke, trying to keep his anger as hidden as possible.

May was silent for a moment. "That's disgusting." She said quietly. "You know that man is no good, Pepper tells me that he doesn't understand love. And she's surprised he even cares about you."

Peter stood up, balling his fists. "Is that where you're getting your hatred from? You're going to coffee with Pepper and listening to her bitch about her ex husband? Well, you can tell her from me, that he cares about me more than he EVER cared about her, and while you two sit and tasting your coffees, I'll be sitting in his lap tasting him!" 

Peter hung up the phone and threw it against the fridge. It smashed into pieces as it hit the floor, and he couldn't care less. He looked over to the armchair where Tony was wiping his cheek as he looked out the window.

The younger man sighed, letting the tension leave his body as he made his way over to Tony. When he got there, he let his fingers stroke his soft hair. The older man looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"Let me sit," Peter whispered. 

The older man moved his arms and sat up a bit, stretching his legs out a little. Peter gently climbed on top of him, straddling him and placing his hand gently on the side of Tony's face.

He noticed that Tony had been crying a little. Peter frowned as he noticed a tear clinging to his cheek. He moved his head down and gently let his soft lips kiss away the tear, lingering for a few moments.

"Are we doing the right thing here?" Tony questioned, "I don't want to be the reason you lose your only family."

Peter shook his head. "This is my choice." He whispered. "And I'll never lose May. I know she loves me, and she knows I love her. Right now we are just having a fight, but she'll come around." He said softly.

The older man smiled weakly again, "I can't believe you told her about us having sex." 

Peter grinned, "She'll have an aneurism over that," he giggled, making Tony laugh too. "But it was worth it. I need you to know that I'm not leaving."

"What if she comes over here and drags you away?" Tony asked him.

"She can't, I have super spidey strength." Peter smiled as he leaned down to kiss the older man. He kissed him slowly, drawing Tony into it. Their lips moved against each other, tasting each other and taking their time to really mean it. 

Tony licked over his bottom lip slowly, opening the kiss and deepening it. His hands held Peter close to him, firmly on his back. Peter's soft hands were on his neck, tilting his head and kissing him gently, drawing out the sensations.

The older man moaned quietly into the kiss, smiling into it. Peter smiled too, pulling away slightly and gently touching their noses together. 

"That right there," Tony whispered. "Is worth all the misery in the world, as long as you keep kissing me like that, I can do anything."

Peter beamed, "You've always been able to do anything, it's just now I'm here to stand beside you." 

"Fuck, I love you." Tony whispered, "You've completely turned my life around."

Peter kissed him gently and moved to stand up. "Come on, handsome. Let's eat the food you made, and we can bitch about your ex."

They both got up and grabbed their food, sitting down in front of each other at the table. Tony got them both drinks and they smiled at each other as they got stuck into their food. 

"So Pepper and May are friends, huh?" Tony questioned.

Peter nodded, putting a mouthful into his mouth. "Apparently." He answered. "She's been bad mouthing you."

Tony scoffed, "I don't know why, we were extremely happy before the whole me dying thing." He couldn't help but think that maybe May was making it up, but if she wasn't, why the hell was Pepper bad mouthing him?

"Am I really  _ that _ bad a person?" He sighed. "That everyone just fucking hates me?" He stopped eating as he stared down at the bowl in front of him.

Peter took his hand, "Tony. Two people not liking you does not make you a bad person. Pass me your phone," 

The older man looked confused by gave it over anyway. "What are you doing?"

Peter didn't answer, he pressed call and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing on Tony's phone?" Happy answered.

"Me and Tony are together, is that okay?" Peter asked, watching as Tony looked up at him.

"Together as in… like… in a relationship?"

Peter put the phone onto speaker and placed it on the table between them. "Yes, uh, we're in love."

"That's great news, Peter!" Happy replied, he sounded genuinely pleased for them. "I hope you guys are happy together! Trust me, if I had to choose anyone to be with him, I'd choose you!" 

Tony couldn't help but feel really touched that his best friend was saying that, not knowing that he was listening. Happy really was one of the good guys.

"Thank you so much, Happy!" Peter exclaimed, "We are so happy about it. Do you honestly think I'm good enough for him?"

"I think you are both the best people I know. You have huge hearts, huge brains and you just want to be happy. Tony is a good man, probably the best man I know. Just promise me that you won't hurt him? I know he won't hurt you. He would torture himself if he ever made you so much as cry."

Peter squeezed Tony's hand and looked to him, smiling and comforting him. 

"I promise. Your blessing means so much to us, Tony seems to think that everyone hates him. I don't know what to do. It's really bringing him down."

Happy sighed heavily, "He doesn't think he deserves love. He never has. Peter, what you need to understand is one small thing can push him back, don't let it. Tell him every day how you feel about him, because he  _ needs  _ it." He explained. "No one hates him."

"May and Pepper have teamed up to bring him down." Peter told his step-uncle. 

The other man grunted, "I'll talk to them. I HATE the way they talk about him. I don't want to fight them, but I'm done with it. I can't handle them speaking about my best friend like that. And if he's joining the family, then that is definitely not on."

Tony stared down at the phone, extremely touched by the words of his best friend. 

"Thank you, Happy. I'm gonna go for now, but I'll speak to you later. Me and May had a fight, so uh, I'm thinking I need to stay away for a bit."

"Gotcha. I'll bring over some clothes for you, are you staying at Tonys?"

"Yeah," Peter smiled. "I'll be at Tony's." 

They said goodbye and hung up the phone. 

Peter looked expectantly up at his new boyfriend. "See? You're a well loved person."

Tony nodded and went back to eating. "You're cute. Thank you for that." He replied. 

Peter looked at him fondly and watched him eat. "Anytime."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Cocktails and Confessions

Peter stayed over with Tony all day, and instead of doing anything productive, they spent the entire day just having fun together.  
Happy arrived an hour or two later with a sleepover bag for Peter, when he arrived it really wasn't as awkward as they all thought it would be. 

He walked in on them cuddling on the sofa, Peter cuddled into Tony's body as the older man read a book to him. He was stroking Peter's curls softly as he looked through his glasses to the book. They just looked like the perfect picture of love.

Happy smiled, coughing to grab their attention. Peter looked up sleepily, smiling up at him as Tony moved the book out of the way to see him. 

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. I have your stuff." Happy told them, holding up a large rucksack.

Peter stood up and walked over to him, followed by Tony. 

"Thank you!" Peter replied as he took the bag, "I really appreciate it. Do you want a drink or something?"

"Uh. Yeah, if that's alright!" 

They all walked towards the open kitchen as Peter grabbed them all a soda from the fridge.

"How are things?" Tony asked as he leaned against the island, facing his best friend.

"Good for the most part. On my side anyway, I'm going to have to sit down and talk to May tonight. Apparently we were going out to dinner but she keeps changing her mind on that." Happy replied as he took the soda from Peter. "Thank you,"

"No problem," Peter replied as he walked over to Tony and handed him his. 

"Thanks babe," Tony smiled, kissing his cheek and wrapping his arm around his back, pulling him to stand against himself.

"We were invited to go to dinner too," Peter told Happy. "But as soon as she found out about us, she kind of freaked out."

Happy nodded, "Yeah, I heard about the conversation. She called me right after you guys did." He sounded really perplexed by this whole thing, not quite knowing what to do or work this way around the situation. 

"What did she say?" Tony asked, sipping at his can before placing it on the table.

"Something about getting me to convince Peter to leave you. But I told her no, I wasn't going to do that." Happy cleared his throat. "Look," he put his hand out. "Come to dinner tonight, together. I'll bring her there, and she'll see how great you are together."

Peter looked over at Tony, "It's up to you, handsome. Do you think you'd be up to it?"

The older man took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "I'm game if you are." He raised his eyebrows, as if asking Peter if he was sure. 

Peter nodded, "Yeah, I am." He whispered, before turning back to Happy. "The thing is, Hap. Although we JUST got together, this relationship is for keeps. It's not like we are jumping into something stupid and starting drama over a fling, this is it."

Happy watched as Tony's arm tightened around the younger man, cuddling into his side. They both were looking at him, and they both looked so sweet together.

"I can see that," Happy smiled. "You two are pretty perfect for each other. It was only a matter of time."

Tony chuckled, "What's that supposed to mean? I was totally straight up until recently."

"Oh suuuurrre," Happy laughed back sarcastically, making Peter giggle and look back at Tony. "There's always been something between you two. Everyone could see it." 

"I guess it just took us longer to notice it then, huh?" Peter pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek, making the older man blush. 

"We got there eventually." Tony replied, "I love you." He looked adoringly into Peter's eyes. 

The younger man looked back at him, blushing back. "I love you too," Peter whispered, smiling widely. 

Tony pulled him against his chest, breathing heavily as he stared Peter in the eyes. All he wanted to do was claim those lips.

Happy coughed, grabbing their attention. "I'm still here guys," 

Both of them blushed and looked back to Happy. "Sorry," Tony offered him, "My bad."

"No, it's okay." Happy smiled, "I have to say, you two seem really happy together. Tony, I've never seen you like this."

The man in question shrugged, "I'm finally feeling secure with someone. I don't know, it's totally different than what I'm used to. But I'm enjoying every moment."

Peter snuggled into him, smiling. 

"That's great to hear," Happy told them both. "I'm really happy for the both of you. Dinner tonight, 7pm, I'll text you which restaurant beforehand." He stood up, bringing his soda with him.

"We'll be there," Tony replied. "Are we sure this is a good idea?" 

"She's the only person with the problem. If you two are happy, I'm on your side. She needs to see what you're really like." Happy explained as he pulled his keys from his pocket. "I'll see you both at seven!" He pointed at them before walking back towards the elevator.

"Bye!" Peter called out behind him.

After Happy left, Peter hopped up to sit on the kitchen island and watched as Tony stood between his legs. The older man's strong hands gently stroked his thighs as he bit his lip. 

"It's going to be awful tonight, baby." Tony whispered, "I'm worried."

Peter tilted his head, going in to capture his lips. He kissed him hard, yet lovingly, his hands grasping at Tony's shirt. One of Tony's hands went around the outsider of Peter's thigh, drifting up to his ass, and the other one raised higher on his thigh.

Peter whispered against his lips. "I've got you," he kissed him hard again. "I've got you, Tony. You're gonna be fine."

Tony let his fingers rub against Peter's crotch gently, "You're such a good boy," he whispered. "Maybe we can… spend some time in bed before we go to dinner?"

"Mmm, as much as I would love that, I think it should be all about you." Peter told him, "Maybe calm you down a little."

Tony smirked, "That sounds like something I could get behind," he leaned forward and took Peter's bottom lip between his teeth. 

"Maybe you could… get down on your knees, suck me off?" He looked into Peter's eyes, "Pretty please."

Peter giggled, "Yes, of course. How do you want it? Here? In the bedroom?"

"Here," Tony growled, pulling closer to Peter and grabbing at his ass, kissing him hard. He slowly began to move against Peter's crotch, getting really hard, really fast. 

Peter moaned into his mouth and linked his legs around Tony. The older man picked him up from the countertop and brought him towards the armchair. As they got in front of the chair, Tony pulled back from the kiss. "Right, you." He smirked, "On your knees."

Peter giggled and jumped off of him, putting the palm of his hands on Tony's chest and pushing him to sit in the chair. The older man went to unbuckle his belt, but Peter pushed his hands away. 

"That's my job." Peter smirked as he fell to his knees, getting between Tony's legs. His hands flying to Tony's belt, pulling it open and unbuttoning his jeans. 

The older man bit down on his lip as he moved his hips to help the younger man slide his jeans down to his ankles. Peter's beautiful doe eyes, staring into his as he bowed his head to Tony's golden thighs. 

The older man's breath hitched as Peter began to gently rub his face over Tony's sensitive skin, kissing it gently as his hit breath trailed over it. 

"Oooh," Tony whispered, "Feels good."

Peter licked a stripe inside Tony's thigh towards his crotch, his hand resting on top of Tony's clothed hard cock. He squeezed it gently, making Tony moan.

Peter's elegant fingers traced over the hem of Tony's boxers, gently pulling them down. He freed the older man's large, throbbing cock.

"It's so big, daddy." Peter whimpered, his mouth salivating. "I love it so much," he licked his lips and eyed-up his lover's cock. 

"I want to see your pretty lips around it," Tony whispered, his hand trailing down to his cock, squeezing it and moving it to point at Peter's mouth.

The younger man opened his mouth, his glistening lips parting as his eyes looked up innocently at Tony.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous." Tony moaned as he moved the tip of his cock to trail over Peter's bottom lip. "That's right baby, lick it up."

Peter's velvet tongue popped out of his mouth, licking over the slit seductively. Peter moaned as he tasted the man he loved, wrapping his pink lips around the head of his cock. 

"Fuuuckk…" Tony closed his eyes as he put his hand into Peter's hair. 

The younger man sucked hard, sinking down as best he could, letting the tip of Tony's cock hit the back of his throat. His hand fell down to the older man's balls, massaging them gently as he sucked hard.

"Oh… oh baby…" Tony breathed, his chest falling heavily as he let his hips gently thrust up into his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Peter staring up at him, his mouth stretched around his cock as he moved his head faster. He watched as his cock disappeared into Peter's pretty mouth. 

"Oh fuck!" Tony moaned louder, the hand on Peter's head, helping him move faster as his other hand stroked Peter's jaw. "That's right angel… god yes… oh baby, baby please! Suck me hard!"

Peter moaned around his cock, his other hand grasping at the base as he jerked Tony off into his mouth, his mouth sucking on the head. 

"Yes! Yes, oh god! Fuck!" Tony exclaimed, watching Peter work hard. "Petie, I'm gonna cum!" He called out as he gripped Peter's hair tighter. 

Peter's tongue slid over the slit of his cock, urging him to the edge of his orgasm. Tony thrust up faster into it's new wet home. 

"Fuck PETER!" Tony cried out as he came hard down the younger man's throat. The younger man swallowed him down, drinking every single drop, making the most desirable pleasured noises as he did so.

Peter smirked, leaning back on his heels as he watched the older man try to get his breath back. "Did you enjoy it?" 

Tony nodded, reaching out for the younger man to sit on top of him again. "So… so much." He whispered as he pulled him in for a kiss. Peter melted into him, kissing him softly and letting their tongues gently massage each other's. After a few minutes, Peter moved his head back. 

"We should get ready for later, maybe you can read me some more of that book?" Peter asked him.

"What about you?" Tony questioned him, "Want me to get you off?"

Peter shook his head, "I'm going to get myself off, looking at you." He whispered, rubbing their noses together. "And then you're going to read to me before we get ready for going to dinner."

Tony raised his eyebrows, "That sounds incredibly hot. I'm looking forward to it." He said in a low raspy voice. "And tonight… if all goes well, I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you so hard."

Peter whimpered, his heart racing as his body started going incredibly warm, just thinking about being held by the hips and pounded into. 

"Fuck yeah," Peter whispered, "That… that's going to be amazing." 

Tony nodded, smirking. "It will be, baby. Now, go sit on that sofa, and put on a show for me."

"Sir, yes, sir." Peter kissed his cheek before getting off of his lap. He stood next to the sofa and slowly let his hands bring down his boxers. Of course he was already hard, he'd been hard since sitting in the kitchen, and god he couldn't wait to cum. 

Tony watched as Peter freed his gorgeous hard-on, the material of his boxers hitting the floor. The younger man sat down on the sofa, opening his legs for Tony to see him in all his glory. His hard cock pulsing, begging to be touched. 

"Go ahead, touch yourself." Tony spoke seductively. 

Peter licked his hand and let his fingers wrap around his cock, holding himself tight and staring at the older man. He began to jerk himself off, his thumb swiping over the slit every few tugs. Peter let his other hand side up his shirt, rubbing his finger over his hardening nipples. 

He pinched down on one as his mouth hung open, his skin turning slightly pink.

"Look at you," Tony spoke quietly. "You're fucking beautiful,"

Peter blushed as he continued to touch himself. He began to thrust his hips up into his hand. "Daddy," he whispered. His back arching slightly. 

Tony had the perfect view of his boyfriend, Peter's skin was soft and enticing. He couldn't believe that this was all for him.

The older man moaned, "Daddy's boy." He told him, "You're Daddy's good boy!" 

Peter bit down on his lip hard, thrusting up faster into his hand, his eyes on Tony's. "Love you daddy," Peter whimpered. "Feels so good!" 

"It looks good." Tony told him, "You're the prettiest thing I've ever seen. Do you want to cum for me?"

Peter nodded, moaning in a high tone, his hips thrusting harder and harder as precum dribbled down his fingers, his body shaking as he kept moving his body along with his hands. 

"I do, I only want to cum for you."

Tony licked his lips, watching Peter please himself and the thought of him. "Who do you belong to, Petie-pie?"

"You!" Peter gasped as he neared his edge, "I belong to you, daddy!"

"Say my name." Tony ordered him, "Say my name or I won't let you cum."

Peter whimpered, his toes curling into the cushions as he let his head fall back, his other hand, cupping his balls. "I belong to Tony Stark!" He exclaimed. 

"Good boy, now cum all over your hand baby, save it up for me." Tony wanted that cum for himself, he wanted every drop that would ever come out of Peter for the rest of his life. And he was going to get it.

Peter did as he was told, thrusting up and shooting his load all over his hand, "Tonytonytonytonytonytony!" He repeated over and over as white liquid covered his hand. He closed his eyes and shook out his orgasm. 

Before he could open them, he felt a hand grasp his wrist, pulling it away from him. He looked up to see Tony kneeling on the floor beside him, opening his lips and licking up all the semen from Peter's hand.

"Ohmygod," Peter whispered, wide eyed. "You really love that don't you?"

"Mhm." Tony answered as he kissed away all the droplets of cum, humming in satisfaction. 

\---

For a while they cuddled up together as Tony continued to read to him. Everything between them felt right, like there was literally nothing that could come between them, they were together now and that's all that mattered.

It was around 5.45 before they got ready for dinner, and it wasn't until then that they started to get nervous. 

As Tony stood in front of the mirror, fixing his shirt collar, Peter watched him from the bed. He was ready to go, lying on the bed and holding himself up by his elbows to watch the older man. 

"I can't believe May actually makes me nervous." Tony chuckled to himself, "I'm never scared of people, well, that they know of."

Peter half smiled. "Tony, you're going to do amazing. Just remember, there is nothing she can say that will stop me from loving you." 

Tony nodded, turning around on his heel and showing himself off to Peter. "Hooow do I look? Huh?"

Peter wolf whistled at him, "I have the hottest boyfriend ever." He giggled as he got up from the bed, standing next to him. "We should start taking photos together, so I can show you off." 

Tony kissed his cheek, grabbing his phone from his pocket and flicking up the camera. "Go nuts darling," 

The younger man took the phone and snuggled into Tony, raising the camera and grinning as he pressed the button. They took a few really cute pictures before the phone rang in his hands. 

"Oh, Happy's calling." Peter said as he passed the phone to Tony. 

Tony answered and got the name of the restaurant from his best friend, and before long, they were driving down the road towards the restaurant.

The younger man's stomach was twisting with nerves as his fingers tapped on his knee. He could sense how tense Tony was too, the drive was more or less quiet. They drove slowly down the roads as they got closer.

"It's gonna be okay," Peter told him. "It's not always as bad as we think it's going to be."

Tony grunted as he pulled into the parking lot beside the venue. "Let's leave out all the daddy / baby stuff. And uh, what's the rules on touching?"

Peter unbuckled his seatbelt. "Tony, as long as you don't finger me during dessert it's going to be fine. Stop panicking, breathe, hold my hand, and come have dinner." He said in a comforting tone as he gently kissed his cheek.

The older man chuckled and followed suit, getting out of the car. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant, completely forgetting that this was their first outing together and nobody knew that Tony Stark, Iron Man, was into guys. 

When they went inside, a waiter helped them find their seat and led them through the dining room towards their reserved table. There were a few whispers as they walked passed, people being shocked to get to see Tony Stark in person. No one seemed to mind about him holding hands with a younger man, in fact one old couple stopped them and told them how cute they were.

"I hope you last as long as we have," the old lady said as they passed them. 

"Thank you so much," Peter grinned, following the waiter to their booth. 

The restaurant was actually really lovely. It wasn't an expensive classy one, but it was lovely. Once arriving at the booth, they noticed Happy sitting on the outer seat, May was sitting beside him, next to the window, but they couldn't see each other yet.

"There they are!" Happy grinned as he welcomed them. 

"Hey!" Peter replied, happily. 

May looked up to see Peter, half smiling. But her smile dropped when she saw Tony holding his hand.

"Happy. I thought you said it was just Peter coming!" May said through gritted teeth. 

"That's why you're stuck next to the window. So you can't run away, do this for me." He commented back. 

Peter slid into the booth to sit in front of his aunt, and Tony sat beside him. There were a few moments of awkward silence before Happy spoke up.

"Elephant in the room," Happy started. "There's a little tension, but by the end of the night, we're all going to forget about the past. We're a family whether you all like it or not. I'm buying the first round, I feel like we need some cocktails."

Peter smiled up at him, "Good idea. Let's do that." He replied. "And uh, maybe we could all get to know each other a little better?"

May scoffed and stared out of the window. Happy got a waitress' attention and ordered them a round of drinks and as she left, he nudged May for her attention.

"Let's talk this out shall we? It's going to hurt but I'd rather it be done now." He spoke to her before looking at his best friend.

May shrugged, "Sure. Fine. Whatever." She huffed. 

"I think the most important person's opinion here is Peter's, so, Pete, if you want to start?"

The youngest man at the table wasn't ready to be put on the spot like this. With one hand beside him on the seat, holding Tony's, he took a deep breath in and began to talk.

"Well… I think the only thing we need to address is your hatred of Tony, Aunt May. I watched the security tapes, and I heard the way you spoke to him. That's not on." He said in a calm voice, trying to get her to meet his eyeline.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and me and Tony are wonderful together. And our feelings are valid, you need to respect that I chose him, over every other man in the world."

Tony squeezed his hand, leaning on his elbow as he watched Peter stick up for him. Happy was watching Tony, watching Peter. 

May nodded but didn't say anything in reply. 

"I love him, May. And you need to accept that. There is nothing wrong with him, he's a great person, and Happy can vouch for that."

May turned to look at Happy with a frown. "You're okay with this?!"

"I am." He stated. "I'm more than okay with this, and you should be too. Tony's done more for Peter and us than you guys even know."

Tony raised his hand, "Hap, don't." He told him, "That's between us."

Happy huffed, "Come on! Tell them, does Peter even know?" 

Both Peter and May were looking between both of them, utterly confused. Tony was glaring at his best friend, furious at him for even bringing it up.

"What don't I know?" Peter asked, "Is it serious?"

May took his moment to sit up straight and lean forward. "Told you, you've been together a short time and he's already lying."

Happy rolled his eyes, before he could open his mouth to speak, the waitress stopped at the table and handed them all their drinks. She asked what they wanted and they ordered, so when she left, there was yet another awkward silence.

"I think you should tell them." Happy commented, "It's not exactly going to go against your case."

The billionaire conceded, letting his shoulders drop a little as he leaned back against the booth. He motioned for Happy to carry on telling them as he looked down to Peter who was frowning up at him.

"Mr. Carmicheal hasn't been letting us live rent free for the past year and a half. Tony's been paying the rent secretly so we would have money to enjoy our life." Happy told them both. 

Peter's mouth fell open as he tried to process all of that, even before, when Peter was sure Tony didn't care about him, he really did. 

"Why… why would you do that?" May gaped at Tony. "Who asked you to?"

Tony and May caught eyes for the first time that night. "Look," he sighed. "You guys lost each other once. Now you're together, and you have each other. If any of my family were alive I would want to spend our time together making good memories, you can't do that if you're worked off of your feet. I just wanted to do something nice." He explained himself. 

Peter turned fully to him, tears in his eyes as Tony looked down at him. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Tony admitted sadly. "I didn't want you to feel like you owed me anything,"

The younger man shook his head, leaning up and kissing him softly, not caring where they were or who they were with. The kiss didn't last too long, but it was long enough for Peter to feel Tony melt into it.

"There's no need to say sorry," Peter whispered, "Thank you." 

Tony smiled, "No problem, darling." 

May was staring at the drink in her hands, brows furrowing as she thought. She really had a challenge here, because she was SURE Tony was a bad guy, of all the things she heard about him from other people… but… he wasn't a bad guy?

Peter looked so in love, and Tony did too. 

"May, he also paid for our honeymoon. I didn't win that money, I only found out about all of this recently." Happy mentioned to her, "He's been looking out for us for a while."

May's eyes widened in reaction to what she just heard, it didn't quite make sense to her.

Tony sighed, "Guys, I have a confession." He took a sip from his drink, taking everyone's attention. "I've kinda done a lot more than that."

They all stared at him in anticipation and confusion. He didn't like having to get everything out in the open, but he figured he would learn from his boyfriend and get everything out in the open now, it was the right thing to do. After this they could all move on and be happy, but if he kept this inside, it would come up eventually. 

"Go on?" May asked him, listening intently.

"I uh, okay. So when I came back, from, well, being dead, I spoke to Peter's college and paid for three quarters of it. So you only had to pay a quarter, I knew you'd want to, but uh, I felt like Peter had been so important to me, and I wanted to make up for all the times before I might have not been the nicest of people."

He looked down at the table, not wanting to see their reactions. He knew it was bad, that he was taking over their finances without them knowing… but he meant it in the nicest way possible. 

Tony could feel Peter move closer to him, holding his hand tighter. May and Happy looked at each other, sharing their conversations in facial expressions.

"I also…" Tony's voice wavered. "I also uhm…" he took a harsh breath in before carrying on. "So… the college didn't fund you with laptops and equipment, Pete. They came from me. I wanted you to have everything you needed, but, I bribed the college to say it was them who gave you it."

Peter shook his head, "Tony… why didn't you tell me? That's… that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

The older man was taken aback by the reaction he received. He was sure that there would be anger there, "You're not angry with me?" He asked unsurely. "I thought for sure you'd yell at me or something."

"No," Peter whispered, propping himself up under one leg. He knew that May and Happy were watching him, but he didn't care. "Tony… I knew you cared about me, but now, you're finally able to be open about it, I'm so proud of you." He told his boyfriend.

Tony's lips curved into a wonderfully happy smile, "Really?" 

Peter nodded, every word coming out of him with immense genuine feeling. "I'm so lucky to have you looking out for me. I really can't explain just how much all that you've done means to me. I… Tony." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tony's, kissing him slow and soft. They fought their urges not to get passionate, but Tony did kiss him back, not caring about who saw.

"You're amazing," Peter whispered as he pulled away. "And that just makes me love you more."

\---

During dinner, the conversation went from that to each of their individual work and college, learning a little more about each other in a family setting. It was actually really nice! Three drinks in and May was laughing away at Tony's joke, really putting in some effort. 

By the time dessert came around, everyone was in a great mood and really enjoying their night. Tony's arm was around Peter as he ate with his other hand, regaling stories about his younger years and the Avengers retreats. 

Peter felt like he was glowing, his happiness taking him over like nothing had before. It was fantastic, he didn't think his smile could ever fade again.

"Okay, toast time!" May spoke loudly, finishing off her plate. Happy looked at her with an amused smile as she had no idea how loud and tipsy she had gotten. God, he loved her.

Everyone grabbed their drinks and waited for her to talk.

"So we all know I didn't like this man!" She pointed at Tony, who just nodded at her in reply. 

"BUT it seems… that maayyybe I judged him before I really knew him! Tony -" she paused to hiccup before carrying on. 

"Tony, you make my Peter so happy, so not that you need it, but you have my blessing." She raised her glass to the center of the table. "To Peter and Tony!"

Everyone repeated her toast and clinked their glasses, grinning from ear to ear. 

It was weird, but Tony felt like he was being accepted into a family, and he loved it. He hadn't felt like this in such a long time, and it felt like so much of the tension he had been carrying around about not having a place, sort of disappeared. 

\---

After dinner, they all parted ways. May hugged them BOTH goodbye and they set off in different cars, waving as they left the parking lot.

Driving towards the penthouse, Peter sat facing Tony, blushing and practically giddy as he watched the older man's face.

"Why are you watching me?" Tony chuckled, glancing over at him. 

"Because I adore you," Peter grinned. "It went SO WELL don't you think?!" 

Tony nodded, "It did, baby. I'm really glad,"

"Me too." Peter replied as he let his fingers gently touch Tony's leg. "Tony Stark is my boyfriend, GOD I love saying that."

The older man chuckled again, "And I will be for a very long time." 

The younger man fake gasped, "Mr. Stark! Are you telling me that you're not going to ask for my hand in marriage?!" He asked in a mock offended tone, he threw his hand in the air and then against his chest in the most over dramatic way.

"Petie, we've only been together 24 hours. Give it some time, and I'll ask you. I'll get down on one knee, I promise." Tony smiled, turning into his parking spot. 

"Don't wait too long," Peter giggled. "You're not going to live as long as me, and I want you to be my husband for as long as you've got left, maybe we should get married before you need a walking stick!"

Tony turned off the ignition and laughed, "That's rude! I'm not that old!" He grinned widely as he leaned over to kiss Peter.

"Mmmm," Peter said as he pulled away, "You'll have to prove it, still think you can bend me over and fuck me hard? Or do you need some help?"

The older man rolled his eyes and opened the car door. "Let's go upstairs and see, shall we?"


	13. The Last Chapter

  
Peter's back slammed against the wall behind him as Tony's strong frame pressed heavily against him. The older man's hands were on his hips, gripping him tightly as they were locked in a fiery kiss. Peter moaned loudly as his lover's tongue explored his mouth, teasing him with the sweet taste of Tony. God, he was so addictive. 

Was there a rehab for getting off of Tony? He hoped not. Peter knew that no matter what happened, right here was where he wanted to be. Not between Tony and a wall, per say, but in Tony's arms

Peter was thriving on every moment of their connection. Tony's tongue exploring his mouth, their hard cocks pressed against each other through the prison of their clothing. There wasn't even a slither of space or light between them as their chests were so firmly together. Peter's hands were on Tony's neck, keeping him in place.

Tony groaned loudly into the kiss as he thrust his hips against Peter's, needing more than anything to get friction. Their temperatures were heating up, both of them ready to completely ruin each other.

Stark couldn't stop thinking about how addictive the younger man was, how Peter had opened up so many life possibilities that he never thought could happen. He owed everything to Peter.

"Too many clothes," Peter managed to mumble into the kiss. Tony chuckled against his lips, moving his hands to unbutton his own shirt, keeping his lips against Peter's. 

The younger man's hands were on his own belt, pulling it open and shoving down his trousers and boxers, freeing his aching cock. He stepped out of them, eagerly awaiting his lover. 

The older man rid himself of his shirt and threw it on the floor, moving onto pushing down his trousers as Peter took his shirt off. Their lips parted for a moment while they discarded their clothes, both panting in excitement and ultimate desire. Their eyes connected and they both smiled, seeing the love and need in each other's eyes. 

As soon as they were both naked, their bodies connected together once more, both grabbing at each other's body, lips smacking together. They moved across the room, Tony's hands sliding down the younger man's silky back and grabbing at his perfect ass. 

Peter let his hand fall to Tony's large throbbing cock, massaging him. The older man looked down, he loved seeing those long, elegant fingers wrapped around him. 

"Feels good, baby," Tony whispered, his lips in a smirk as he pushed Peter towards the sofa. 

The younger man moved his hand a few more times, watching Tony's face as he pleasured him. He loved being the one to make Tony feel this way, to make him whimper and moan. It was such an honour to get to see Iron Man come undone at his touch, he never wanted it to stop.

Peter bit down on Tony's bottom lip and looked up to him innocently. He pulled away, removing his hand. "Do you still want to bend me over, daddy?" He perched on the arm of the sofa, reaching down beneath the pillows.

"Fuck, you know I do… what are you doing, baby?" Tony asked as he reached forward and began to jerk Peter off, nearly making the younger man lose his balance. He had to use his other hand to keep him steady.

Peter pulled out a little tub of lube and held it in the air. "Hid it here just in case," he grinned as he widened his legs, letting his head fall back. "Uhhhh oh god,"

"Oohhh, you're so smart, baby. Do you want daddy to fill you up right here?"

Peter nodded, his hips moving up along with Tony's large hand. "Please… oh god, please."

Tony removed his hand and kissed Peter hard, his hands grabbing at his hips as he pulled him to standing. "Turn around, sweetheart."

Peter spun around and leaned over the side of the arm of the sofa, letting his peachy ass stick in the air for Tony to fill up. The older man moaned as he eyed up that gorgeous ass. He let his strong hands take each cheek, massaging them.

"This really is the best ass," Tony told him, "Can I taste it before I claim you, sweet thing?"

Peter gripped onto the sofa as he prepared himself, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep himself up from the pleasure he was about to receive. Tony got down to his knees, so his face was closer. "Yes, I need it, I need it so much."

The older man spread open his cheeks, revealing that gorgeous pink puckering hole he was growing to love so much. It was so perfect, just like Peter. Ready for Tony, and only Tony, to ruin. He held Peter's cheeks apart as he dove in, his mouth pressing open wet kisses.

"Ohfuck," Peter gasped, his head falling down. The sensation was incredible, like a gorgeous wet pleasure, driving him insane. He felt the tip of Tony's tongue massage the outer rim.

"Nnggh… more… Tony! More!" Peter encouraged him, shoving his hips backwards a little. 

The older man understood and pushed his tongue inside of Peter, thrusting into him and softening him up. He coated it with saliva as he ate it out. Tony was moaning in enjoyment as he pleasured his man.

"OhGOD- TONY! Peter was whimpering and shaking beneath him, barely able to keep himself up. His eyes were closed as he let the pleasure consume him, this felt so much better than before, and it lasted longer. His cock was leaking precum against the material of the couch, and he couldn't care less. 

If Tony got mad, maybe they could try out spanking? That was too much to even think about right now, Peter's senses were already heightened more than they ever should be.

"PLEASE FUCK ME!" Peter exclaimed, his voice strained. "Please!"

The older man pulled back, wiping his mouth on his arm as he stood up again, smirking. "Lube please, baby." He held out his hands.

Peter reached over and handed him the bottle that was really warm from being squeezed tightly in his hands. Tony smiled to himself as he poured some lube onto his cock and fingers. 

"You're the prettiest thing," Tony told him as he pushed a finger inside. Peter moaned loudly, dying to touch his own cock. But he didn't want it to be over so soon.

Tony pushed his finger in and out, faster than before. He loved watching his digits disappear into the younger man's hot asshole, watching as Peter's body shivered in want.

"I've never been inside anything so perfect as you," Tony told him as he pushed in another finger, letting it go further inside his boyfriend. 

"Yes!" Peter moaned loudly, "Daddy, I'm ready, fuck me!"

"Are you sure little one?" Tony questioned, letting his fingers move in and out faster, the sound of lube squelching as he did so. 

"Uh-huh!" Peter exclaimed, "I need to cum with you inside me! It's the best!" 

Tony chuckled as he pulled his fingers out, holding onto Peter's hips as he lined himself up. "Now, darling. I want you to be loud." Tony told him, rubbing the tip of his cock against Peter's soppy wet hole. 

"I'll be loud, promise!" Peter told him, shimmying his hips to persuade the older man to go for it. "I'll say whatever you want,"

Tony let one of his hands slide up Peter's back towards his hair, grabbing a fistful of it as he thrust his hips suddenly and filled his lover's wanting hole.

"FUCK!" Peter gasped loudly, holding onto the couch harder. He felt Tony's cock fill him up, stretching him out, "I LOVE IT!" 

"That's right baby, feel it." Tony told him as he began to move inside Peter, pulling out and fucking into him with great and fast movements. It felt beyond words, the tight warmth of Peter was better than anything he'd felt before. Tony would never be able to get tired of this.

Peter's mouth hung open, his skin was sweaty and red as he panted heavily. "Use me, daddy!" He cried out, his cock leaking against the sofa. 

Tony hadn't fucked someone like this in so long, and he truly, truly missed it. His hips instinctively knew exactly what to do to get Peter to cry out.

"Dirty boy," Tony groaned, slamming into Peter over and over. "Gorgeous. Dirty. Boy." He said before every thrust, trying to get in there deep and fast.

"DADDY!" Peter exclaimed loudly, eyes clenching shut. "FEELS SO GOOD!"

"Come here," Tony demanded, moving them so his warm, strong chest was against Peter's back. They were still bent over slightly he continued to fuck him. Peter's head lay back on Tony as the older man kissed his neck. 

"So sweet baby," Tony whispered into his ear as he let his hand grasp around Peter's cock.

"PLEASE DADDY!" Peter cried out, desperate to cum, desperate to have his boyfriend's hot semen decorate him inside and out. 

Tony's hand began to move faster, pounding into him rhythmically now, both of them found it hard to breathe. "Baby!" Tony exclaimed in pleasure. "Baby, I fucking love you!"

Peter tried to turn his head to kiss him, hardly managing. "I love you too!" Peter moaned, "Fuck! Right there!" He gasped.

"Right here?" Tony moved faster, pressing into Peter's prostate faster. "You like this?"

"YES! Fuck! Daddy I love it when you do that - AH FUCK THERE! PLEASE! Make me cum Tony please!"

Tony could feel that his orgasm was bubbling up inside of him, he jerked Peter off faster, urging him to cum too.

"You're going to make me cum so hard inside you, baby. Oh fuck! You're such a dirty boy!" He squeezed Peter's cock.

"I'M GONNA… I'M SO CLOSE!" 

"That's right. Cum for me baby." Tony growled into his ear, "Cum hard, Petie. Be a good boy for daddy, now."

"FUCK!" Peter cried out loudly, his cum shooting out of him and covering his chest. His whole body shook and spasmed, his ass clenching around his lover's cock, sending him into overdrive and his own crushing orgasm.

"PETER!" Tony cried as he came largely and heavily inside his younger lover. 

Both of them stayed connected like that for a few moments, panting and trying to get their minds back from the zone of ultimate pleasure. 

"Tony?" Peter asked weakly, his tired eyes shut as the older man slowly pulled out of him. He could feel the hot liquid drip out of his ass and down his leg. 

"Yes, Petie?" Tony replied, putting a blanket around Peter and bringing him to cuddle up on the sofa. 

"Are we going to be like this forever?" His innocent voice questioned.

Tony sighed and smiled. "My love for you will only grow, and I still have a good few years of life in me, but when I'm a bit older, you might have to take over as the dominant one." 

A sleepy Peter snuggled into him, "That sounds good, I don't care what happens. Whether we stay here forever, or move, or get married or not, or have kids or not. As long as I'm with you, I've already won."

That brought tears to the older man's eyes as he held Peter tighter. He knew he chose the right person to love. Peter was a man who could have anyone and anything, but he was choosing to spend the rest of his life by Tony's side.

So if in ten years, Peter wanted a kid, he would give him one. They could adopt and Peter could be the fun dad, who runs around. And Tony could teach the kids everything they needed to know about science and life. 

If Peter wanted to marry him tomorrow, he already had his suit picked out. He knew which ring he would buy. It's only a matter of time.

And lastly, if Peter wanted to spend the rest of his life, cuddled into his arms, where he could feel safe and happy, then that's where he would spend them.


End file.
